


Gangster Unicorns

by xax



Category: Breath of Fire III
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Casual Sex, Fisting, Furry, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Rape Culture, Slurs, Unsafe Kink Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunder thinks of himself as a laid-back kind of guy, but Balio just never lets anything go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room had to be somewhere in the attic, Sunder figured. He couldn't tell from the view outside, because there were _no windows_ , but the air was stuffy and smelled of dust and mothballs. Even though it was a warm, pleasant summer day outside there was a fire lit in the fireplace. The mayor himself was wearing several layers of clothing, none of it matching or fitting, and he mopped sweat from his reddened brow like it was a nervous tic.

Every time they'd met in the past the scene had been like this— at this point, he assumed the mayor either ran a constant fever or really wanted to impress his connections with his extravagant lifestyle. Having firewood and clothes wasn't generally considered 'extravagant' but considering the piddly town the man lorded over it might well have been in these parts.

It felt like the meeting (or 'meeting'; neither Balio nor his bosses cared much about the self-absorbed mayor and it showed in the complete lack of action they'd been taking regarding the mayor's demands) had been going on for hours already. Actually, it probably _had_ been going on for hours— the entire reason they were there was so the mayor could have someone who acted like they cared pay attention to him, and he could really go on (and on and on) about anything he thought was a slight against his person. He thought a lot of things were slights against his person.

Sunder slouched lower in his uncomfortable chair (which looked expensive and plush up until you looked at it carefully or sat on it) and glanced over at his brother. Even Balio, usually the paragon of businesslike attitude, had slumped down in his seat, his attention obviously no longer fixed on the mayor. He was looking around the room, probably casing it for loot once the inevitable happened and this little town was no longer important in the least to the bosses. Sadly, mayor McNeil continued on, oblivious to the drifting attention of his supposed attendants. Sunder rolled his eyes and snorted, drawing a nasty glance from Balio.

Sadly, even the knowledge of Balio's reproach, later, wasn't enough to keep him in his seat for more than another few minutes. He started kicking idly after maybe another minute, hooves swinging back and forth and quietly denting the mayor's fancy cheap furniture.

Balio gave him another sharp glance, but by this time he was seriously wondering if it was possible to just suddenly up and die from boredom, so he clattered up out of his seat. And not without effort; the thing made his legs all numb. The mayor looked over at him, blankly, like he hadn't realized they were still there until he moved.

"It's been lovely talking to you and I'm sorry to have to leave so quickly but I'm afraid I have other appointments to make," Sunder said in one long breath and booked it out the door before the mayor (or more importantly, Balio) could respond. He clomped down the endless stairways in the house, feeling better and better with each step. He was so fucking happy to be _out_ of that stupid, horrible room. Every single time they came here he left wanting to burn the place down.

The blustering guards at the entrance were just overgrown teenagers and only trained to keep people out, so when he blew by, through the front door and down the ugly paved path to the gate they just stared and gaped.

Like, whatever, they were supposed to be all subtle about keeping the blowhard in power, but everyone already knew; it didn't take a huge punk rock unicorn ganglord storming out the front door for people to connect the dots. The mayor _himself_ apparently sucked at keeping things under wraps; half the reason they were here was to get him to stop bragging about how he was propped up by the mob, and he didn't see why they had to help patch up the guy's stupid mistakes.

Sunder walked along the walled exterior of the mansion's grounds and rolled his eyes all over again at the gaudy, showy attempt to look tasteful and refined. What mayor of a peasant town had a _walled garden_ , honestly? And it wasn't even a good wall— it'd been made in a hurry, and it was already crumbling even though he'd been there for its construction, only three or four years ago.

But that only got him thinking about how long he'd been wasting his time assigned to handle clowns like McNeil— even being a thug for the bosses had been better than being one of the 'relations' people, all smiling and nodding and backstabbing once it went bad. Well, he did enjoy the backstabbing: he couldn't wait until they got to backstab McNeil, preferably literally. At least they'd managed to totally take over Genmel; after dealing with the interminably boring mayor, checking on the Contest would be a joy— they'd been going around recruiting powerful fighters who were smart enough to know when to take a dive, and it looked like this year's contest would make them rich.

Lost in his thoughts about the brackets for the Contest, Sunder walked around a corner and ran right into someone. He stumbled backwards as whoever it was crashed to the ground, yowling in surprise after the impact with Sunder's considerable bulk.

"Yo, watch the fuck out!", Sunder swore, glaring down at the scrawny little tiger kid sprawled on the ground, who was glaring right back at him.

Sunder chuckled at the kid's sour expression, then laughed louder as that just made the kid glare harder. "Here, nevermind." Sunder offered, holding out a hand. After some hesitation, the kid took it and Sunder pulled him up so hard that he rose to his feet, crashed against Sunder's chest again, and rebounded a half step. The kid jerked his hand out of Sunder's and took a half-step backwards.

"Thanks," the kid said, low, surly, and clearly what he thought was the end of their interaction. Such a teenager thing; the kid must've been in his late teens, maybe barely eighteen but probably not. A little more muscled than he'd thought at first glance, but still lean and scrawny. Underfed, like everyone else from the village.

Sunder snorted and folded his hands behind his head as the kid turned back the way he came and started walking away. "So, out here casing the joint, huh?"

The kid almost tripped over his own feet, and his head whipped around so fast Sunder knew he'd gotten it right. "N-no," he started, looking anxious.

"Phft, the guy's a fuckin' blowhard, maybe gettin' his house stolen out from under him would make him wise up." Sunder said, running his mouth before he realized that if that happened, he might actually have to get involved. But whatever, if the kid was gonna do it or not he wouldn't change his mind. The kid cracked a smile at it, at least, although he still looked spooked that some stranger was talking to him.

"Anyway, kid, it's boring as fuckin' hell here," Sunder said as he started walking around the wall again. As he passed the kid he reached out and ruffled his hair, making it stick up in even weirder directions.

"You're one of the fuckin' locals, you must know somethin' to do around here." He expected the kid to follow him as he talked, and a quick glance aside showed he was right; the kid was following a few steps behind him, still kinda shocked and surprised lookin'. Sunder reached back and pulled the kid forward, draping a heavy arm around the kid's shoulders, pressing the kids face against the side of his chest.

"I have a _name_ , you know," the kid started, sounding annoyed.

"'M sure you do, kid," Sunder said, and mussed the kid's hair up again.

The kid was quiet for a few seconds, then: "I don't, uh, actually live in town," he said, and looked over at Sunder.

"Good. Those people are all fuckin' bores. I never got how people can stand wasting their lives doing... farm stuff, whatever."

That, at least, seemed to get the kid's attention, at least a little. He had a considering look on his face, but eventually spilled and blurted out, "Yeah, I know. I couldn't ever deal with living like that."

Sunder grinned and completely wrecked the kid's ponytail, making his blond hair stick up in all directions. "See, I knew you weren't all bad, kid." He gestured at the screen of trees that hid the manor from the rest of the village. "Anyone who doesn't like that shit can't be all bad. Fuckin' peasants."

The kid didn't reply at once, busy fixing his hair. Pulled out of its tight ponytail it cascaded straight down the kid's back, bright in the sun. But the kid weaved the scrap of cloth he was using as a tie through his fingers and did something complex and dexterous that Sunder couldn't follow near the nape of his neck, and then it was back to a nondescript lank ponytail.

"Nothing _wrong_ with it," the kid said carefully, starting Sunder out of his hair-related reverie. It took a second for him to connect what he'd said to anything. "I couldn't ever do it. I'd never even want to."

"What, and you think those bunch do? They grow up dreaming 'bout how they're all gonna be fuckin' dirt farmers for their whole lives? They got ripped off, kid."

"Some of them do! But it's hard going, especially now with the mayor stealing every last coin of profit they make." The kid was actually all worked up about it. But living in town or not, he was definitely cut from the same peasant-y cloth as everyone else, so he probably _cared_ about the suckers living in town.

Sunder snorted. "No argument there, kid. The mayor's just some toy with delusions. But he pulled it over the fools here, so what does that say about them?"

"Yeah, well, he'll get what's coming some day."

That actually surprised a laugh out of Sunder. "Well yeah," he actually had a few violent fantasies to that end himself, "but it ain't gonna be one of those marks that does it."

The way he saw it, the only people who got what they wanted out of the world were those who _took_ it, but the kid seemed idealistic and Sunder didn't really want to crush his happy fantasy world. Plus, he was hoping to get laid by the end of this conversation.

The kid didn't seem inclined to respond, so Sunder kept talking as they continued along the wall. "Man, I'm still all stiff from that fuckin' meeting, sittin' in his fuckin' uncomfortable chairs for hours. What a fuckin' cheapskate, honestly." They were walking along the far wall, the house and garden between them and the town. A low prairie spread out into the distance, with a few trees scattered about. In the distance mountains were visible as dim purplish peaks.

"You were actually up in the manor?" the kid asked, but that was dangerous terrain.

"Business," he responded gruffly. "Nothing important." He stepped away from the kid, away from the excessively manicured lawn around the wall, and toward the prairie, so he could stretch more actively. He twisted his torso around and reached out with his arms, rolling his shoulders. He really was stiff all over. Fuck, those were the worst chairs he'd ever sat in, and he spent a lot of time down in Genmel, where the seating was all hundred-year-old _rocks_.

The kid clearly wasn't used to the wide field of view horses had; he was openly staring at him as he stretched, his gaze trailing down his back all the way to his hooves, then back up along his legs and muscled back. Sunder turned more directly towards him and the kid looked down, like the fuckin' flowers at his feet were the most interesting thing around. But when stretched and turned again, sure enough, the kid was back staring at him.

Sunder felt the edges of his mouth pull up involuntarily and bit his lower lip, trying to keep from grinning. He turned to face him, grasping his elbow with his opposing hand and pulling his shoulders forward, then repeated with the other hand. He did a backbend, his head arcing back, his cock and balls making a bulge in his shorts as they pulled up, then reversed, bending forward, contracting his abs to pull his torso upright. The kid was staring openly as Sunder stood up straight, but he looked away, blushing, as soon as he dragged his eyes up from his rippled stomach to realize Sunder was looking straight at him.

"On top of every-fuckin-thing else, though," Sunder said, sauntering back towards the kid, who was leaning against the wall now, like he was cool and casual, "It's been fuckin' days since I've gotten off."

And that had just been a quick fuck in an alleyway with a chick— most of it had been because she'd thought the horn was hot— and his cock hadn't even fit inside her. The last time he'd really truly gotten off good was— it must have been last time he'd been in Genmel, two months ago.

What had happened was that he'd gotten a little drunk and gotten shot down a few times, he remembered, especially by their latest gladiator catch. That'd stung at first, but he'd spent the night with the human assistant to one of the huge, hulking minotaur merchants— and she'd had been well-used to cocks sized above the rather minute range humans came in. The thought alone made his cock lengthen in his shorts, but that had been two fuckin' months ago.

The kid started and looked aside, flushed red still. Sunder walked right up to him, almost pressing him to the wall— his horn just barely cleared the rough brick as he angled his head down. "Think you can help me out?" The kid stared at him, eyes slightly wide, and Sunder continued. "Now, I mean... I ain't selfish— not like I want you to suck me off while you gotta jerk off", but that sure was an appealing mental image, "you're hot yerself. But I gotta get off, man."

The kid stared at him for a second, eyes wide. Then he worked his mouth, nothing coming out until he managed a cracked "What?"

Sunder laughed and bent his knees slightly, almost bringing himself down to the kid's height. "You've done this before, yeah? Like, I didn't grab some fainting virgin, right?"

The kid shook his head, before realizing that was an ambiguous answer. "No, I mean, yeah I- I've done it before, but never—" he trailed off and stared at Sunder's chest, avoiding his eyes.

"Never with a guy?" Sunder said, and when that failed to elicit a response he flexed, showing off his bulging muscles. "Never with someone hot like me?" The kid blushed at that, but snuck glances at Sunder's heavy, round muscles out of the corner of his eye.

"Look," Sunder said, then leaned away from the kid, back against the manor wall in a matching pose. Arms at his sides, legs slightly spread, back pressing against the warm brick, cock already making a bulge in his shorts. "I could just jerk off right here, y'know? But if you wanna get off too— well, you could jerk off here too," Sunder licked his lips, showing off, then continued "I'd like to see that. But we could fuck, y'know, I'd like that." He glanced over at the kid. "And I'm pretty fuckin' sure you'd like that too." Sunder rolled his shoulders again, then settled back against the wall. "But whatever, fuck, I gotta get off and soon." He flicked open the button on his cutoffs, but resisted the urge to just rip them off and start jerking his cock.

The kid stared at Sunder for a half-second, then reached out to lightly touch Sunder's bicep. When Sunder didn't bite him (or whatever the fuck he was expecting) he sidled closer, reaching out with his other hand, feeling across Sunder's stomach, then more tentatively at the bulge of Sunder's cock. Sunder groaned and bucked his hips forward at his touch, and after a skittish jump backwards, looking up at him, the kid obligingly cupped more firmly around his cock.

"Pull 'em off, man, fuck," Sunder panted out, his hands pressed firmly against the wall behind him, palms gritty against the crumbling stone. His fingers twitched as he thought of cupping them around the kid's head, pulling his face against his cock.

The kid's fingers along his cock pulled him back to reality, where he'd tugged down the fly of Sunder's shorts and was groping the base of Sunder's cock. "Fuckin' pull 'em _off_!" Sunder repeated, again resisting the urge to just mash the kid's face against his cock, bucking his hips until he came all over the kid. But the kid pulled his shorts down, falling to his knees as he did so, and Sunder's half-hard cock sprung out in front of his face and bobbed in the warm air, his heavy balls hanging down between his thighs. His cock was halfway out, his shaft flushed a pale pink as more slowly pushed out, and Sunder agonized with every little internal contraction through the stiffening muscle of his shaft.

Fuck, it really had been a long time since he'd gotten off. The kid's tentative grasp on his cock, his fingers slipping and stroking along its length, sent little shocks through his body. He was already panting, his mouth hanging open as the kid looked up at him. His heavy dick jutted out almost level with his face. The kid's breath blew out warm across the flat head of his dick, and his cock twitched and then slowly drooled out a few fat drops of precome. But, infuriatingly, the kid sat back and ran his fingers across Sunder's inner thighs, then grasped hold of his dick and started to jerk him off with smooth, firm strokes.

Sunder snorted, mind somewhat lost in fantasy as the kid continued jerking off his hardening cock. He rubbed a calloused hand across his chest and tugged at his nipples as he watched the kid jerk him off, totally focused on his cock. Sunder snapped his hips forward on the downstroke, so the kid's fist would grind against his sheath and press back against his pubic bone, his fingers rubbing against his sheath as his cockhead almost collided with the kid's face. His balls swung back and forth, slapping against the kid's fingers as he stroked, his fingers doing some weird twisting squeeze at the base and the tip that made Sunder spasm involuntarily.

He was leaking precome at a faster rate and the kid's hands were already slippery with the stuff. His hands slid up and down Sunder's shaft with a slick wet sound, and the kid just stared at Sunder's dick like he wanted to memorize it. Or, fuck, maybe he wanted to suck him off, yawning his mouth open and letting Sunder choke him with his cock, sucking messily at his cock until he shot all over his face.

The kid's hands slowed down, pulling Sunder out of his reverie. He looked down just in time to catch the kid _actually_ leaning forward, his breath moist against the side of his cock as his hands clenched against tufts of shaggy hair at the base of his dick. The rough, rasping sensation of his tongue against his shaft felt like a bolt of lightning, and every minute spasm felt like a miniature orgasm. He shot a slick strand of precome against the kid's neck as he lapped at the side of his cock, a thread of it hanging off his furry ear.

"Fuuuck," Sunder groaned out, low, as he continued licking his way down to the base of his shaft, "it's been way too long since I've gotten laid." The kid lapped down to the sweaty, slick base of his dick, sucking along the side of his shaft, and Sunder made some inarticulate grunting whinnying sounds.

The kid drew back up rapidly, his tongue rasping a path along the underside of Sunder's dick, and he reached the tip just in time to catch a splatter of precome across the face, webbing across his parted lips and hitting the bridge of his nose. He leaned forward, mouth wide open, but his first wet, sloppy tries at fitting the head of Sunder's cock into his mouth failed even as Sunder writhed and bucked above him. He drew back, mouth open, panting.

"I-it's probably too big for you," Sunder said, breathless, his voice rasping low, "but I'd love to see you try."

The kid made a noise at that, like he got off on _requests_ , but he didn't really care to think about it when the kid dived down again, sucking and licking until he'd almost managed to fit the slick, leaking tip of his cock into his mouth. But still, at Sunder's first involuntary thrust, his mouth so tight and slick around his cock, he pulled back, coughing and spluttering.

"Fuck, kid. Y'don't gotta choke yourself tryin'," Sunder said, even as much as he _wanted_ to see the kid choking and gasping, swallowing his cock. He pulled the kid up, pressing them together— he could feel the kid's cock rubbing against his own through his pants— as he leaned down to kiss. He tasted like Sunder, his mouth slippery with drool and precome, and it probably made him a little narcissistic to think that was the fuckin' hottest thing to taste on someone's mouth. The kid moaned against him and his tail thrashed about wildly as Sunder licked the inside of his mouth, wrestling against his rasping tongue.

Sunder pivoted around in a whirl as they kissed, slamming the kid back against the wall, and unbuckled his belt one-handed. The kid just looked shocked as Sunder dropped to his knees, the obscene bulge of his dick clearly evident down one leg of his pants. A large wet splotch was visible at the tip, but Sunder didn't really grasp how large it was until he pulled the kid's pants down to reveal it.

It bobbed in front of Sunder's face, almost as long as his own and looking obscenely oversized on the kid's skinny frame. He whinnied, surprised. It was a vivid red, with a sharply-pointed head that was lined with tiny stublike backwards-pointing barbs. He ran a finger across the head, curious, while above him the kid shuddered and hissed at the touch.

His cock was rasped, like his tongue, smooth in one direction and rough in the other. Still, as Sunder continued grasping his cock it dripped out droplets of slippery precome, letting his hands stroke along its length more smoothly. He looked up at the kid, who actually had his hands clasped over his eyes, his mouth wide open as he whimpered and hissed with each slight contact Sunder made with his dick.

Sunder bent down and tentatively took the head into his mouth, his horn poking against the kid's taut stomach. He tasted aggressively salty and bitter, heavy with some metallic, meaty flavor. It was kind of unpleasant, but that was sucking cock for you— and once the thing hit the back of your throat all you could taste was salt, anyway. The kid's hands fluttered down lightly to land on his shoulders, like he couldn't grasp on for fear he'd pull back.

The kid's first thrust took him by surprise, the spiky head pushing against the back of his throat, and unprepared, Sunder gagged and pulled off his cock, thick strands of precome tethering his slick lips with the kid's dick, only snapping when he sat back. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glanced up at the kid, who looked, well, like he was about to come and the guy sucking him off had just pulled off. Dazed, with a layer of befuddled irritation under it.

Sunder lapped at the underside of his head and got another spurt of potent precome for his efforts, rich and heavy in the back of his mouth. He spread his hands against the kid's hips and pushed his ass flat against the wall as he knelt forward onto his dick to take the first few inches into his mouth. He bobbed back and forth as the kid writhed and moaned and tried ineffectually to shove his dick down his throat again. Still, Sunder sucked down lower, prepared for the sensation as the head of his dick pushed at the back of his throat.

The kid yowled above him, like an angry cat, and Sunder felt his cock pulse in his mouth just as the head slipped into his throat. The first thick blast of come hosed down his throat and Sunder pulled off in a rush, the now-flared spikes of his cockhead scraping across his throat and tongue. The kid blasted off again before he could get the bloated head out. His whole mouth was flooded with come, a pool of it already gathering in the back of his mouth. Thick strands drooled out the sides of his mouth when he opened up to finally get his cock out of his mouth, just in time to get another pungent blast of come to the face.

Sunder coughed, spluttered and spit. The kid jerked off his spurting cock, grunting and yowling as he kept coming, splattering across the back of Sunder's head and matting down his mohawk, strands of come landing across his ears and making Sunder twitch them irritably.

The kid eventually spent himself and the last few spurts came with his legs shuddering, his come coating his hand and dripping down across his knuckles. He sunk down, like his legs were giving out on him, until he was splayed out on the ground, face to face with Sunder. He looked somewhat chagrined as he caught sight of his face, coated with ropes of his come, slick and dripping slowly down his face.

Sunder smirked at him, and turned his head to spit out another gob of come onto the grass beside them, then wiped his hands across his face, picking up enough splattered come that it dripped off his fingertips. He turned back to the kid and grabbed his head, pulling him close with enough force they sprawled out backwards, the kid lying on top of Sunder. He kissed him hard, his come-slick tongue pressing against his teeth until the kid opened up, smearing his come all across the kid's face and weaving his hands through his long hair. The kid actually started _sucking on his tongue_ , moaning softly, but eventually he pulled back, chest heaving.

The kid's dick twitched, half hard and only getting harder against Sunder's thigh, and he gave the slick, dripping length a stroke. "You just don't stop, huh?" His voice was rough and hoarse, and he coughed again and spit another thick gob of come into the grass.

The kid blushed, but didn't look particularly bashful when he said, "In, like, five minutes I'll be ready to go again."

Sunder felt the edges of his lips quirk up involuntarily. "Huh, you always so ready?"

The kid looked away, his blush rising further on his cheeks as he spoke. "I, uh, get hard all the time, even though I jerk off every time I can."

Sunder quirked an eyebrow up. "You came like that after jerking off a bunch today?" he said, and trailed a hand down between them, grabbing the kid's stiffening cock. "Know what they mean by 'flower of youth'," he said idly, rubbing his cock between them. "Or maybe you're secretly a horse," he said, and smirked down at the kid.

"Well," the kid said, trying to keep a flat expression as Sunder jerked him off, "you are a horse," he continued, ending in a gasp as he squirted out precome all across their bellies, slicking down Sunder's dick.

"You wanna see what it looks like when I come?" Sunder said, quiet and low, and the kid honestly _shuddered_ , biting his lower lip.

"But I won't just show off for anyone," Sunder continued, staring at the kid, "you gotta work for your show," he said, grinding his cock against the kid's, both slick and dripping. Fuck, his cock was only a scant inch or two longer than the kid's, even if it was way thicker. The kid was _hung_.

He gripped the kid's shoulders and pushed him down, but the kid practically collapsed at his touch, anyway. His eyes were half-closed as he sunk down to face his cock. He tried, again, to fit the broad flat head of Sunder's cock into his mouth, this time sliding his slick hands up and down his shaft.

He almost managed it, too: the crown pushed past his lips and teeth, into the wet heat of his mouth, but a burst of precome from the tip made him pull back, mouth overflowing like he was drowning, still full after he swallowed a gulp of the slick fluid, spurting out around Sunder's dick and forcing its way through his sinuses and out his nose.

The kid coughed a few times and Sunder slapped him on the back until he settled down and tried to speak. "You really weren't kidding," he said, voice thick and nasal, his throat and nose still clogged with his precome. He coughed a few more times and blew his nose as he tried to get the stuff out of his mouth.

Sunder just smirked in response and guided the kid's face back to his cock. The kid stroked his cock a few times, not attempting to fit it in his mouth again, and eventually slid his hands down to the base, over the now completely matted-down hair on his stomach and down to his massive, heavy balls. He could just barely grasp around one with his hand, and he squeezed a little, the pressure sending weird but not entirely unpleasant signals to Sunder's brain.

Sunder's legs were spread around the kid's body, and he took advantage of that to slide his fingers— slick with his come and Sunder's precome and probably a good amount of their saliva— down the crack of Sunder's ass, to his asshole. He pushed his finger in, meeting almost no resistance. At the second, Sunder made a grunting whinny and his cock spurted out a splatter of precome all across their chests, fat ropes webbing back and forth between them and his cock.

"Fuck, kid," Sunder said, shoulders hunched forward and an arm covering his eyes, "fuck me later, c'mon, you got a nice cock but right now you gotta suck me off!" his voice took on a hint of pleading at the end: fuck, he really did have to come _right now_ ; it was getting increasingly hard to resist the urge to just jerk the fuck off no matter what the kid did.

The kid did have a nice dick— even at its relatively modest size, or at least modest to the guys who usually fucked him, it'd feel good in his ass. But that just made him think back to the last time he got fucked— two months ago, again, when the minotaur had caught him fucking his assistant. They'd ended up in a big fuckin' pile.

The kid's fingers pulled out of his ass and a half-second later his hands wrapped around the base of his shaft. He could feel the moist, hot breath against his dick just before the kid's lips made contact with the tip. The kid tried again to take his cock in, his mouth stretching jaw-breakingly wide around the head as he struggled to push the first inches into his mouth with a series of wet squelches.

This time, Sunder managed a "Gonna shoot," before a blast of precome flooded his mouth, and the kid managed to swallow most of it, the considerable rest leaking out around his dick in wet strands and running rivulets down his hard shaft. He lashed the rough, rasping edge of his tongue against Sunder's cockhead and the resultant stinging pleasure made him whimper and reflexively grasp for the kid, only to dig his fingers into the soft loam at his sides instead of just forcing him down on his cock.

With his eyes uncovered, though, he caught a flash of blue out of the corner of his eyes, and he had just enough time to mutter a sincere "Oh, _fuck_!" before Balio started yelling.

The kid's head snapped up as Sunder struggled his way into a sitting position, both of them thankfully managing extricate themselves without getting anything sensitive bitten off.

"Sunder!" Balio yelled again, sounding _incredibly pissed_ as he stomped towards them.

"That's me," Sunder said as an aside to the kid, who looked like he was gonna bolt any second, then looked over at his brother and took a few hesitant steps towards him, super fucking aware that he was totally naked and rock hard, his cock bobbing gently in front of him like a perverse lead. His stomach and hips were coated to dripping with his precome, and the wet weight of the kid's come across his face felt incredibly thick and heavy, suddenly. "Um, h-hey bro?"

Balio growled at Sunder's words and pulled his lips up into a sneer, his brow heavy as he stomped towards Sunder. On further, abrupt reflection, he didn't think he'd seen Balio this angry in a _long_ time.

As he got closer, Sunder was considering following the kid's lead and trying to stealthily creep away, but it was already far too late for that— Balio got within arm's reach and yanked Sunder towards him, shoving his chest with his other hand to send him spinning as he kicked his legs out from under him. He hit the ground painfully, flat on his back with one of Balio's broad hooves flat against his chest. His cock was still mostly hard, and the sight of droplets of precome dripping onto his hoof made Balio look, if anything, more pissed off.

"I can't fuckin' believe this!" Balio yelled, "Bad enough you run outta the damn meeting with that asshole, but it was just to go get your rocks off!" And then he looked over at the kid, who was clearly kind of terrified but also looking a little pissed off himself. "and with some local hick fag, too," he sneered, and the kid seriously looked about ready to throw down after that.

Sunder opened his mouth to say something, but Balio just clomped his hoof down on his chest, hard enough to bruise, driving all the air from his lungs. "I've tried to be gracious with your immature fucking sex games, but this really crosses the line!" Balio yelled, and Sunder couldn't respond because _gasping for breath_.

"You're a fuckin' slut, bro— so desperate you'd even let a guy suck you off!" Balio continued, and then Sunder was abruptly very _glad_ he couldn't do anything aside from wheeze for breath, because otherwise he would have just laughed in his face.

There was absolutely no _way_ Balio could be that clueless... was there? Sure, he fucked around with absolutely anyone he could catch and that _probably_ wasn't the best way to do business, but there was absolutely _no way_ Balio had noticed that and yet missed all the guys he stuck off with, too.

"You're getting so desperate for someone to dump your little load in that you'd probably let him fuck you, just as long as he bent over after," Balio said, with his little smirk that meant he thought that was a stinging blow.

In a surreal, ironically detached moment, he and the kid actually _shared a look_. That had pretty much been the plan, yeah, Sunder would have said, if he could actually talk at the moment and had absolutely no self-preservation.

But apparently Balio mistook his dumbstruck expression as something completely different from 'oh my god, he really has no clue', so he kept talking. "I mean it, bro!" he said, volume dropping slightly. "Keep it up and you'll end up bending over, desperate for any real men to fuck you!" and he actually said it like he was _giving advice_ , holy shit. "You'd even let that scrawny fag fuck you, just to get someone's load in you!"

Sunder's laugh came out of a series of hacking coughs, thankfully. Holy shit, what the fuck, Balio was _so much more_ straitlaced than he had ever suspected. And kind of dumb, too.

The kid looked pretty dumbstruck too, and his fear of Balio was pretty quickly getting overwhelmed by his anger. Sooo, that meant he was gonna have to do _something_ before he tried to get into a fistfight with him or something and ended up with broken limbs.

Man, and it had been working up to such a nice finish before Balio found them. Oh well. Sunder struggled up into a sitting position, working against the weight of Balio's hoof on his chest. And, in fact, not only did that _immediately_ get Balio's attention on him instead of on the kid, but Balio shifted his weight to keep his balance, and his hoof slid painfully down his body to press against his dick, his weight resting on his inner thigh.

"Look at you," Balio sneered, staring down at Sunder's still half-hard dick, mostly deflated by now. "Still hard, looking to fuck. You oughtta just bend over and open up your slutty, baggy cunt and let that fag fuck you," he said, jerking his head over to look at the kid, still glaring at Balio.

"Don't get all bitchy," Balio called over to him, apparently under the impression that he was reading body language instead of monologuing like a sociopath. "I know you're after a real man's cock to swing around," he said, punctuating by grabbing at the crotch of his shorts and cupping the heavy bulge of his cock, "but all you're gonna get is a faggy bitch like him." Balio kicked against Sunder's stomach, not very hard but none too gently, either.

"So spread your legs, bro," Balio said, and scowled down at him. "It's time to teach you a lesson. Hey, fag," he said, looking over at the kid, "get over here."

Again, Sunder shared an incredulous look with the kid. He couldn't resist rolling his eyes and grinning a little now that Balio's attention was solidly fixed on the kid, but... man.

Like, he'd known Balio was fucked up, because there was no one anyone could just talk to him for a few minutes and _not_ come away with that realization, but this was kind of on another level entirely. But what the fuck, this was bordering on psychopathy.

But really he didn't care that much if Balio, like, got off on watching dudes fuck and being horrified by their depravity, or whatever. He'd definitely done kinkier things than voyeurism. It was almost cute, in a fucked-up way, that Balio thought he was forcing them to fuck... or whatever he thought he was doing in his fucked-up brain.

Still, he wasn't going to take Balio's fucked-up intrusion into his sex life lying down, so while Balio was practically growling at the kid to step over and fuck his ass he reached up and yanked Balio's leg sideways. Balio was way too good at fighting to just topple over, sadly, but it did give Sunder enough time to get to his knees and spring at him.

They went head-over-heels in a tussle. Balio was violent about everything, and actual _violence_ was no exception. Balio'd always been way better at fighting than him, and who would win in any fight between the two was a foregone conclusion no matter how many advantages Sunder had.

In this fight, though, Sunder was buck-naked with his cock flopping all around, and didn't really care that much about winning after all. He just wanted Balio to know he wasn't a pushover. So it wasn't long before he was pinned down with his hands pinned above his head, Balio's heavy legs weighing him down— yeah, he was pretty sure he'd lost. And, fuck, he'd been a little hard through the entire fight, and now that he was pinned down and immobile his body was reacting like, well, it was anticipating what usually happened after he'd been pinned down. Balio noticed and pulled back with a look of disgust, but not before he could feel Balio's own cock, half-hard in his shorts.

Balio sneered down at him, and this time Sunder didn't try to move even though Balio apparently couldn't stand to touch him, that was how disgusting he was. "Fuck, bro— you're such a slut whore anything'll get you off," he finally said, but his voice trembled a fraction as he stared at him sprawled out, his cock slowly dripping precome across his stomach.

Balio leaned forward just enough to grab at his wrists and yank him up, then he pinned his hands behind his back with one hand and grabbed his horn with the other, all in a fraction of a second before Sunder could really react. He pushed him down into a kneeling position.

"Lick it off!" he demanded, and it took Sunder a half-second to realize he meant the smear of precome he'd left on his hoof. Sunder obligingly pressed his tongue against Balio's hoof, smelling of grass and dirt, and pulled back with it wet and glistening in a flat smear. "Here too," he demanded, and pulled Sunder up to his chest, where a scattering of tiny droplets were splashed across his stomach. Sunder's cock lengthened more as he licked at Balio's skin, his tongue coming back tasting like horse musk.

Balio stared down at him, sneering. He pulled at his horn, steering his head to tongue across his muscled stomach. He growled, his breath hitching more and more overtly as Sunder lapped at his stomach, just above the waist of his shorts. He stepped backward abruptly and Sunder fell forward, his chest crashing against Balio's hips. Balio pushed his head to one side so he didn't gore him, his muzzle flat against the rumpled hair on his stomach, then twisted his shoulders to make Sunder stumble, spreading his legs wider and bringing them closer to him.

Balio tossed his head to point at Sunder's ass as he stared at the kid. "Fuck him."

Sunder heard the kid move around, maybe shuffling uneasily. "Um," he said.

"No, don't worry," Balio said, sounding anything but sincere. "Fuck him hard," his lip curling up in what was almost a sneer, "He'll like it." He spread his legs wider and jerked Sunder's head towards him. Sunder stumbled, off-balance, and shifted, spreading his legs wide.

Sunder could see the kid now, standing beside him and a little behind, blushing red but with his cock still half-hard and ticking upwards slowly, despite everything.

The kid's nervous gaze finally met his, and lacking anything else to do he winked at him with his one visible eye. "Seriously, c'mon!" he said, and with that Balio shifted a little above him, probably looking down with surprised disgust or something. The kid perked up a little at his voice, though he (like any reasonable person) still looked a little nervous around Balio.

He moved closer to Sunder, his cock hard and red against his chest. Sunder flicked his tail out of the way, and so the kid just knelt down behind him and pressed forward, sinking the first few inches of his cock into his ass.

Sunder let out a surprised whinny and bucked forward, butting against Balio's stomach. Balio kept his hold on his shoulders and arms, though, like he thought he'd try to get away if he let go.

The kid pushed in deeper, sinking most of his cock inside him. Fuck, yeah, it had been way too long since he'd last gotten fucked, although he definitely could have gone without Balio leering down at him. He could feel Balio's cock, half-hard in his shorts as he watched, slowly lengthen, pressing hard and hot against the side of his face.

Balio sneered down at him, but Sunder could feel his heart race as the kid started thrusting into him. The kid's pointed spikes on the kid's cock dragged weirdly against his ass, and he didn't fully realize his cock was hard again and spurting precome until he heard Balio's cry of disgust as he shot across his legs and hooves.

Sunder clenched his ass and pulled his legs around the kid, giving him better leverage to thrust, and he picked up his pace, really hammering his cock into him, slamming his hips against his ass with each thrust. Balio made another low sound of disgust, but his trapped cock pressed hard against his cheek, the faded denim of his shorts damp as Balio's cock dripped out precome.

The kids thrusts rocked him back and forth a little, enough that his head slid back and forth across Balio's stiffening cock. Balio's fingers, clenched tight across his shoulders, were trembling and slick with sweat as he watched them fuck.

The kid didn't last long; Sunder figured the only reason he lasted as long as he did in the first place was because Balio was terrifying. He came with an actual yowl as he shot streamers of come into Sunder's ass, his hips still pistoning back and forth as he came, with his hands clenching around his muscled hips.

Sunder moaned and perversely enjoyed seeing Balio's coat rise up in goosebumps as his warm breath curled across his thigh. Balio rocked his hips back with a sound like a whimper and ground his cock against his head, his cockhead flared through his shorts as he humped his cock against Sunder's scalp, his shorts practically dripping as he shot out precome, almost in counterpoint to the kid still shooting up his ass, his thrusts jerky and uncoordinated as he panted.

"Huh, that's it, yeah?" Balio grunted out, really starting to fuck his confined cock against Sunder's face. "You're such a slut," he said, punctuating his statement by popping the button on his jeans. Sunder glanced up at Balio; his grasp had gone slack as he started to focus on grinding his dick against his face. Balio was panting, his chest heaving and his face flushed as he stared down at Sunder with his eyes wide and rolling, like he was angry or terrified.

"Kid," Balio said, like he just realized the kid was still there. "Hang around and I'll show you what it's like when a real man fucks you, huh?" he said, punctuated by several loud huffs, each one matched with a wet pulse of precome from his cock, drooling and smearing so that it actually started to seep through the fabric of his shorts. "Buzz off," he said, and snarled at the kid.

The kid pulled out, the final spurts of his orgasm splattering across Sunder's ass and tail, and he wanted to say something like "hey, maybe next time we could meet up without my psycho brother?", but there wasn't really time. The kid hiked up his pants, which were spotted with precome and grass stains, and pretty much booked it away. Kinda sad too, since having someone to fuck around with in this backwater would make visits a lot more tolerable. Although he wouldn't be surprised if the kid stuck around and watched, what with the way things were developing.

Balio moved his hand over with a spasmodic jerk, tracing it across the side of Sunder's face for a fraction of a second before tugging the zipper down halfway. His shaggy pubic hair was sweaty and matted with precome and the base of his cock practically bulged outwards, out of the confines of his shorts. Sunder could _smell_ it, the sweaty horse smell mixed with the pungent reek of precome. Balio jerked his hips back and forth, practically slamming his cock against Sunder's head as the zipper clicked open slowly, the sheer pressure of his cock against the inside of it enough to drive the tab down.

Balio's sheath bulged out more and more as the zipper ticked down, sliding wetly against the side of Sunder's face, until with a final jolt the zipper slipped full open and his cock surged out abruptly, his dark shaft slapping across the side of Sunder's face and leaving behind a smear of precome.

Balio snorted and bellowed just from that, and a thick jolt of precome lanced from the tip of his dick and splattered down across Sunder's back. He moaned and thrust back and forth, grinding his stiff dick back and forth against Sunder's cheek and face, matting down his coat.

Sunder could tell Balio was staring down at him a second before he spoke. "C'mon, bro," Balio started, hand slipping from around Sunder's muzzle. "You're such a slut, huh? Can't go anywhere without needing to get fucked." He snorted again and clamped Sunder's head tight against his stomach, releasing Sunder's arm for a second to tug at his cock, pulling his shorts down to finally free his heavy balls.

"I should get the rest of the fucking town here, line all of 'em up to take a turn with you," Balio stroked his cock in front of Sunder's face, streaking precome across his muzzle. "But we gotta move." Balio rubbed his hands across his face, his fingers curling against his lips and clutching hard against his skull. He actually _pulled his lips back_ , and Sunder snarled, his ears flattening back.

Balio pressed one of his thumbs flat against his broad teeth, and Sunder could dimly taste its grassy-precome flavor as he smeared it across his teeth. "Open yer fuckin' mouth," Balio said, staring down at him.

Sunder rolled his eyes, but thankfully Balio was too focused on his mouth to notice. This whole thing was just so bizarre. Balio was such a wound-up closet case; he probably thought this was foreplay. It wasn't even that he really minded, conceptually, sucking off his big brother. It was more that Balio was such a controlling psycho, and Sunder... tried to avoid fucking crazy people. He'd done a lot of things more kinky than _incest_ , too, but it just plain wasn't _fun_ to have sex with someone who was completely nuts.

So he opened his mouth a little, and his lips parted around Balio's fingers with a wet sound that made Balio's cock thump against his neck. Balio looked lightning-struck, his attention focused so narrowly on his cock and Sunder's mouth.

He slid his hips back and forth for a moment, his mouth hanging open as he stared down, then finally pulled back. His cock skidded across Sunder's face until the head lined up with his mouth, bobbing right in front of him. Balio thrust forward jerkily and pushed the first few inches of his cock into Sunder's mouth.

Sunder sealed his lips around his cock almost automatically; when he swiped his tongue wetly across the bottom of Balio's cock it was a little more intentional. It was probably perverse that he thought Balio tasted good, tasted like _him_ only with a heavier tang, something bitter and heavy in the back of his mouth. He wondered dimly if Balio would freak out if he started jerking off. Balio's hold on his arms was half-hearted at best, but it would probably be better not to chance it.

Balio groaned again and started thrusting back and forth, driving his cock deeper into his mouth. He just stared down at him, and Sunder avoided looking up as he sucked on his cock. Balio grunted and neighed, then grabbed his head with both hands and pulled him down his cock, forcing him to take it into his throat, plunging most of his cock into his throat with a single thrust. Sunder took it easily with a wet slurp, a thick mixture of precome and drool slipping from his mouth as he sucked around the base.

Balio kept one hand on his horn, keeping his head angled so he didn't gore him as he forced him back and forth along his cock. More thick precome squirted down his throat and drooled thickly out of his mouth; Balio was practically pissing out precome in thick streams. He forced him down to the base again with a thick wet sound from his open mouth, and he groaned again and spurted far more than a mouthful of precome straight down his throat.

He pulled off abruptly, his entire dark cock emerging in a stringy wet gush. Thick threads of precome webbed back and forth between Sunder's gaping mouth and Balio's thick shaft, and more kept dripping from his cock, weighing down the lines until they snapped.

Sunder just focused on coughing and breathing, but after a long moment he realized Balio was just standing there immobile, staring down at him.

"Lie back," Balio said after an even longer silence, and his voice was like nothing Sunder had ever heard before. "I'll show you how a real man fucks," he said with a snarl, and stroked his cock angrily, splattering Sunder's head with ropes of his precome, more dripping across his neck and slowly winding its way down his spiraled horn.

Sunder wondered if Balio was surprised when he did lie back without a fuss. He'd been looking forward to letting the kid fuck him, all slow and virginal, so if Balio was going to ruin that then he might as well see just what Balio's neuroses were gonna make him do now. Balio looked more than a little spooked to see him fully hard, his cock huge and pink and dripping across his chest as he sprawled out on the grass.

"You're—" Balio started, grabbing his fetlocks and spreading his legs violently. "Such a little slut. Look at you, begging for my huge cock," he said, ignoring that their cocks were pretty much the exact same size.

He thrust up between Sunder's legs, fucking his cock along Sunder's length, and seemed even more disturbed when Sunder neighed and arched up, grinding their cocks together. Balio's grip on his ankles tightened, at least, and he pulled back until the flat head of his cock was pressed against Sunder's ass.

"I'm gonna make you take it like the bitch you are, bro," Balio growled, and thrust into his savagely, hilting his entire cock in him with one long thrust. Sunder just groaned as Balio thrust the final inches of his cock into him, until his heavy balls were pressed up against his asscheeks. His cock spurted precome against his chest in a few messy strings and matted down his coat, darkening it from tan to brown.

Balio's sneer trembled on his face as he looked down at him, almost pulling back into a snarl or maybe an expression of fright. He still pulled back and thrust into him again, slamming his cock into him with the full force of his muscled body.

"Look at you, slut. Taking my dick like a whore!" he snarled, punctuating each statement with a thrust, pounding into Sunder's ass with his hands clutched bruisingly-hard around his hips. He pulled the entire length of his cock out and slammed back into him several times as an angry snarl grew in his throat.

Sunder was panting for breath as Balio fucked him; his cock was dripping and spurting against his chest with each rough thrust, and he dug his hands into the loamy grass like he was grabbing for a handhold. His stubby fingers clawed down to the dirt as Balio thrust into him again, practically roaring.

"I'm not doing this 'cause I want to!" Balio yelled, still thrusting into Sunder, hard enough to make his entire body shudder. His coat was dark with sweat and his hair was drooping forward, almost curling around his brow. "I'm teaching you a lesson. Look at you, taking it like a bitch! This is what you get, bro, when you slut around!" His voice steadily grew in volume, until it was an unintelligible yell. Balio snarled and spit, dragging his hands across Sunder's body like he was clawing him open, his blunt fingernails only parting his sweaty coat.

Sunder interrupted Balio's rant with a bellow. His panting breaths had rapidly shifted into loud cries. He came abruptly, shooting out thick ropes of come. The first few arced right over his body, to splatter on the ground past his head. Further shots landed on his face and chest, one splattering right into his open, panting mouth. Sunder swallowed, the thick, salty fluid sticking to the back of his throat.

Balio seemed frozen in place, eyes locked firmly onto Sunder's shooting cock, his violent thrusting halted as Sunder writhed and shuddered in the throes of his orgasm. His ass clenched down, but his forceful shudders slid him around Balio's cock, driving it deeper into him.

Balio opened his mouth to say something, but a loud groan broke forth as Sunder's asshole constricted around his cock. He thrust into Sunder, forcing the rest of his cock into Sunder's overstuffed ass. Balio's cock twitched, spasmed, then let loose, his come shooting into Sunder's guts. Sunder groaned, the sound wet and muffled by his come across his tongue and pooling in the back of his mouth; his cock shot out a few more thick bursts of come against his chest as Balio began unloading inside him.

Sunder's orgasm died down, his cock still leaking out thick come against his chest as Balio's hit its peak. Forceful shots of come blasted into Sunder as Balio kept coming, trembling with tension as he started violently hammering his cock, the thick shaft coming out of Sunder's ass coated and dripping with his seed. Balio stumbled backwards and grasped the base of his cock to pull it out of Sunder, still spewing thick bursts of come that splashed against Sunder's stretched-out asshole and balls, some splattering against the base of his cock.

Both their cocks dripped out thin strands of come, Sunder's over his muscled stomach and Balio onto the grassy ground, but when Sunder moved to stand up he discovered the full extent of his dishevelment. His entire body from the waist up was covered with splashes of come, matting down his mohawk and dripping into his eyes. His thick come began slowly sliding down his body, trailing over his stomach to coat his legs as well. Balio's come was slowly seeping from his ass, thick trails of it already winding down the back of Sunder's thighs, between thick spikes of matted-down, sweaty fur.

Balio gaped, wavering on his feet as he stood up, but then his expression slammed shut and and he stumbled backwards, looking pissed off. He turned and practically fled, trying to stuff his still-hard and dripping cock back into his shorts as he went.

"B-bro! Wait up!" Sunder yelled, casting about wildly for his own clothing. His shorts were on the grassy ground, but probably more important than that were the bits of armor that had been haphazardly removed and strewn about the clearing.

Balio vanished around the manor wall while Sunder was hopping around, trying to pull his shorts back up. They were tacky with sweat and come, and they stuck to his coat as he tried to pull them up. He was still hard, too, and his cock swung wildly as he tried to grab everything he'd been wearing.

He eventually managed to at least stuff his cock back into his shorts, painfully, and pick everything _up_ , in a heap that jangled in his arms every time he moved. He tried not to drop anything as he dashed after Balio; fuck, his brother was _so_ fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Sunder caught up with Balio on the road, they were past McNeil and almost to the main fork to Wyndia. Balio looked almost normal, and only his gaze, unswervingly focused forward, and his gait, stomping down with excessive force, belied his attitude.

Sunder, meanwhile, had only managed to tug his shorts on and up; his cock was still half-hard and bulging blatantly (and a little painfully) out. He hadn't managed to get his armor or anything back on; he had been practically juggling the whole heap of clattering loose metal as he dashed down the road, trying to catch up. He'd probably given _someone_ an eyeful, cock jouncing in front of him, his entire body shiny, all his hair dark and matted with sweat and come. Fuck, he stank of sex.

He was considering saying something— but man, what _to_ say? "Yeah bro, so how'd you like fuckin' me? Turn you on?" Shit, no matter _what_ Balio was gonna say, it ain't gonna be good.

And then Balio said nothing. He glared over at him, sure, and he looked angrier than he'd even seen him before, and he balled his hands up into fists and looked about ready to strangle him, but he didn't actually _say_ anything. After a short pause he even unballed his fists and kept walking like he was alone.

Sunder didn't know what he'd been expecting, but of all the options available, Balio trying to ignore it was probably one of the more pleasant options. He was sure Balio'd have a loud, angry freakout about it at _some_ point, definitely. The further ahead it was, well, all the better for him in the present now.

Or at least that was what he hoped. From Balio's whole rant back there, _while they'd been fucking, holy shit_ , he hadn't even known Sunder'd been sleeping around. Or he'd known but he'd thought— what? That he was a big strong top and never took it up the ass like a fag? Fuck, he was messed up.

Sunder'd always just figured that... he didn't know what he figured, because he tried not to think about what his _brother_ thought of his sex life. But now it seemed inevitable to think about it at least a little, 'cause he could still feel Balio's load oozing out of his ass as they walked down the thankfully-deserted path. He looked over at Balio every so often, worried and biting on his cheek. Honestly, the longer Balio put off his freakout the worse it would be, and this looked like he was setting in for an epic sulk.

The afternoon passed by uneventfully; they only passed a single damn person on the way over to Genmel, past Wyndia. It was some merchant or traveler or adventurer, whatever, and he didn't even have the heart to hold him up and steal all his junk. Balio still hadn't said a word, and the gross splatters of come across his body had gone from slippery to sticky to itchy, dry and flaking, over the hours. He was sure he made quite a sight, obviously fucked-over, with his coat matted and ruffed up backwards in sweaty patches.

Evening came and Balio was still walking resolutely on, like they hadn't walked across a mountain already today. Sunder was starting to worry that Balio was gonna walk all through the night to be at the gates of Genmel by dawn. More like he was worrying that Balio would make _him_ keep up as some kind of perverse punishment march.

There were _stars_ coming out high in the sky by the time Balio stopped, abruptly enough that Sunder didn't notice for a step or two and was almost right behind him, awkwardly close when Balio turned around, brow still furrowed.

"We'll camp out over there," he said, and pointed to a pretty nondescript part of the rocky, sparsely forested plain they were hiking through.

The moon was small and getting smaller, too, so it wasn't like they had a lot of light to get out their small, packed bedrolls. Well, like _Balio_ had much light. Sunder had packed light to begin with and it hadn't even occurred to him to swing by the inn on his way out of town, chasing after Balio.

But then Balio tossed something dark and heavy at him, and although his _first_ thought was something about stoning, once the rough fabric hit his chest and bounced off he'd realized that somehow Balio had _gotten his pack_. Which... he didn't even know how that could be possible. Had Balio actually stopped by the inn?

He came close to thanking him before remembering that they weren't talking, and even closer to _hysterical laughter_ , because _Balio_ had had the presence of mind to remember their stuff between fucking his little brother and having a bizarre angry sulk about it. It was so like him.

So he unrolled his mat and laid out the pathetic blanket and pillow that came with it, ignoring the sounds of Balio doing the same a little ways away. Fuck, his legs were all gritty with dirt, and the inside of his shorts were all slimy and generally gross, and it was all going to feel so much worse in the morning.

He sprawled back onto the mat and covered himself with his blanket, working his shorts off under it. It wasn't like he was expecting Balio to fly into a fit of lustful frenzy if he saw his dick or anything, but... he didn't really want to remind him that he'd _fucked him_ earlier today. He didn't even pay attention to whatever Balio was doing, just spread out and closed his eyes as soon as he could.

And of course he had sex dreams. He was sleeping badly, which meant he was exactly awake enough to hazily realize how annoying sex dreams were but nowhere near lucid enough to wake up.

It wasn't anything cohesive, either. It would have been terrible if he was having sex dreams about _Balio_ , but it would've made a kind of sense, given the day's events. Instead it was just a hazy reel of sex acts, grunting and groaning and panting and someone jerking him off, fucking him, of his hands roving across thighs and breasts and muscle, of sucking someone off and kissing.

He came, feeling the heady rush as his cock pumped in thick blasts, the orgasm sharp and intense even in his dream, and strong enough to wake him up with a jolt. Every single time he had a dream like that it felt like he'd come buckets and he always woke up expecting to be coated in come, and his sleepy mind was startled when, as always, he _wasn't_.

He'd been tossing and turning, apparently, because he was all twisted up, the blanket wrapped into a tight coil and tangled around his legs, pressed tight across his sheath— which bulged out from his dream, the tip of his dick visible, but nowhere near the fully-erect, dripping length he'd had in his dream— and spanned up across his chest, pinning one arm to his side. He was still gritty and gross, although the itch of sweat and drying come had thankfully faded away.

It was the middle of the night and he'd woken with a start, and that meant it'd be an _hour_ until he could get back to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be awful, walking the rest of the way to Genmel. Then he noticed a wet slapping sound and looked over.

His eyes had adjusted to the dim moonlight as he'd slept, so he could clearly see Balio sprawled out on his mat, his blanket thrown off in a crumpled heap. Both his hands were wrapped around his cock and he was humping, thrusting upwards, fucking his slick, glossy cock through his fists.

Sunder stared, wide-eyed, as Balio shuddered with his whole body, practically spasming and thrashing as he jerked himself off. His cock perpetually shot off tiny thin strings of precome, splattering across his face and chest and leaving behind shining lines. His mouth was wide open, tongue lolling out as he panted for breath, and with a sick little thrill in the pit of his guts he could see threads of precome splatter into his mouth, webbing across his teeth and tongue for a fraction of a second before they broke.

Every so often he'd glance over at Sunder, staring with wide, wild eyes at his naked body. Fuck, Sunder realized with a start, the tangle of the blanket was pushing his balls up and out, showing off his sheath to anyone who happened to be lying nearby, and with the way his legs were tangled up Balio probably had a pretty good view of his ass too. And the show he was putting on— it was his _brother_ , sure, but it was his brother who'd fucked him yesterday and who was a huge, muscled unicorn and who was _jerking off staring at him_ , and every part of that added up into something hot enough to make his cock stiffen, the head dribbling out a line of precome across his stomach.

Balio's cock spurted out a thick, stringy blast of precome and he moaned out, low. He actually opened his mouth wide and licked his lips, lapping the dripping mess into his mouth. Sunder's cock ticked up another notch as he watched; the blunt head pushed up through his matted, tacky coat over his stomach.

Balio leaned up, shoulders off the ground, and thrust his cock towards himself, the head just the barest distance from his mouth. He unfurled his tongue and pressed it flat against the fat flared head of his dick with a wet sound, strings of precome coating his tongue, most drooling down and dripping onto his chest, but a thick stream flowed down into his mouth, muffling his voice as he moaned again.

Sunder had to bite his cheek to stifle the whimper as he watched Balio. His cock was getting really hard, the whole thing seeming to pulse and throb in time with his heartbeat. Heavy strings of precome, like fat pearls, dripped in a wet line onto his stomach as Balio lapped at the head of his cock, now openly staring at Sunder.

Balio stroked his cock as it splattered precome all across his face, lapping and sucking at the head. It didn't take very long (but how long he'd been jerking off before, Sunder wondered) for his cock to spasm, the head flaring wide and the thick tube along the bottom pulsing wide as he started to come.

It caught him mid-moan, the first blast hosing him down. He jolted back in surprise, spraying back over his face just as much as shot into his open mouth. He moaned again and again, voice hitching and shaking as he came, thick ribbons of come shooting into his mouth and webbing across his lips. He swallowed in gulps as he came, drinking it down.

Balio pulled himself closer, tilting his hips up and stretching further. The huge muscles in his neck contracted as he struggled to shove his wide head in his mouth, sealing his lips around the thick, flared tip.

He swallowed repeatedly, throat working as he just kept coming, cock pulsing visibly. Thick white strings drooled out around his pumping cock, coating his neck and chest. Sunder couldn't keep in the little choking, gasping sounds as he stared, his own cock spitting out a messy burble of precome across his chest as he watched Balio drink down his load.

He continued thrusting up, still jerking himself off and leaning further forward until he was folded double, his legs up in the air and his cock half down his throat. He was slurping audibly, sick wet sounds that carried across their camp site. He bobbed back and forth, driving his cock deeper into his mouth as he gulped. Thick slimy bubbles of come frothed across his lips as he came, still staring at Sunder the whole time.

The thought crossed his mind that Balio knew he was awake; that he was getting off on having Sunder watch him. His cock spit out more precome at that thought, tiny fantasies of Balio panting out his name as he jerked off running through his head. He spurted out a thick rope of precome against his stomach and Balio groaned from low in his throat, muffled by his cock. Fuck, that too, Balio sucking _him_ off and making those noises, groaning and gasping as he shot into his mouth... he felt the tense pressure in his stomach, his cock fully hard and dripping across his chest as he watched Balio.

Balio pulled off his cock with a slurping, sucking sound, prolonged and wet as his length emerged from his throat. The entire shaft was coated in viscous threads of phlegm and come, with huge frothy bubbles across the surface as they pulled off from his lips. The tip emerged with a wet slop, a gush of liquid splattering from his mouth down across his chest. It was still spurting sluggishly, hosing down his face with come as he gaped, jaw hanging open.

More than anything else (and there was a lot "else") it was his _expression_ that set him off. Balio was such a stuck-up hardass that to see him like this, eyes glazed, breath coming ragged, grunting and whining as he sucked himself off... his flanks were heaving like he had just run a race or was about to throw up, but he kept lapping at his cock, drinking down his messy load, wantonly fucking his face. He was such a stuck-up hardass but he got off so hard on things he would never admit to, and fuck, he got off so hard to _him_ , to him just lying there with his cock out. It probably shouldn't have turned him on so much, but he'd always liked to be admired.

He was aware of the building orgasm, like the muscles in his stomach were all twisting tight, slowly. Staring at Balio sent little sparks through his body, down in his gut and across his chest, but he didn't connect everything until it was too late, his cock throbbing and the rush of orgasm coming over him like a wave.

He let out a surprised breath, like someone had punched him in the gut as his cockhead flared wide. His gaze finally snapped away from Balio's lewd display just in time to get a shot of _his_ come to the face. He rocked up, grinding his one free hand against his hips, against the pubic bone at the base of his cock.

He shut his eyes as his come splattered across him, heavy ropes of it running lines across his chest and face. He grasped at the base as he started to arc his hips, jerking the sensitive inches near the base. Heavy slugs of come hosed him down even as he slowed, pouring out come onto his chest. He could feel it covering him, drooling down the side of his face, across his flanks, down his stomach.

His sleeping mat was saturated, his tangled blanket matted and soaked with his load. He wiggled around in an attempt to free his legs and arm, grimacing as he felt his come slide across his thighs, dripping down between his legs and coating his ass and tail. He felt positively buried; if he'd had any sense he would have pointed his cock in any direction except directly at him.

That just made think of Balio coming, and how he'd cleaned up the mess when he came, and that coaxed another long, messy splurt of come that splattered down across his muzzle and neck with a wet slap. He cracked an eye open, eyelashes coated with thin strings of come, and peered over at him. Balio was lying on his side, facing away from him. Pretending to sleep.

He sat up, making another face as that made the slick mess of come across his chest drip more, and tried to brush the worst of the mess off him. Sitting up, though, gave him enough height to see Balio's still-hard cock clasped tight to his chest, with thin strings of come shining in the dim moonlight. His cock spasmed again, a final dollop of come gathering at the tip to draw out into a line slowly and plop down to the mat.

Still, if Balio cared enough to fake sleeping he probably wasn't going to fake waking up just so he could yell at him for coming in his 'sleep', so he untangled his blanket, completely dripping with his load already, and used it as a towel to at least get the worst of the mess off him and his mat. There was no way Balio wouldn't notice the dried crust of come on it in the morning, not to mention the smell that was going to follow him around until he got a real wash, but he'd been in such a bizarre mood since McNeil that he'd probably let it go without comment.

He was lucky it was a warm night, too— he really didn't need the blanket at all, thankfully, so he hung it spread out on the limb of a nearby tree. And now he was in even worse a state; covered in a fresh batch of come. His mat was covered in it too, even the dirt around it was dark with the come that had spilled over the sides.

Since he _was_ up and awake in the middle of the night, he figured he might as well use some of the time to clean himself up. And he was a real mess, too. All he could really do was towel himself off vigorously, getting the worst of it out of his hair and on to the blanket. He scrubbed down the mat, too, and flipped it over to scrub off the gross mud of dirt and come stuck to the bottom, then moved it over to where it could dry during the night and hopefully be a little less gross by morning.

But none of it was enough to get his mind over the fact that Balio had just _sucked himself off_ while staring at him getting hard, or that he'd come without even touching himself, staring and Balio and thinking about them fucking.

Still... it was really late, and whatever, even if he had to confront a lot of shit between him and Balio, well, he could do it _after_ they got to Genmel. It was going to be rough enough tomorrow without adding all their issues on top of it. He lay back down on his damp mat and vowed to get to sleep— he really would need his rest.

With one last glance over at Balio, still on his side and probably just as wide awake as he was, Sunder closed his eyes and, after what felt like an eternity listening to Balio rustling and the sounds of the plains at night, drifted to sleep.

Morning came as it always did, which is to say loudly and far sooner than it had any right to. Sunder woke, kind of chilly, to Balio stomping around and generally grumbling, and it wasn't until he'd gotten up and started rolling his (considerably more dingy and still kind of pungent) mat up that he fully realized that he was squatting down completely naked, and that Balio's sounds from behind him had stopped.

He resolutely ignored it; he didn't really want to look behind him just to catch Balio staring at his ass with a tent in his shorts, or _whatever_ he was actually doing. He'd say Balio was fucked up— and, yeah, Balio was definitely fucked up— but he'd come last night just by thinking about him, so in their contest of fucked-up-edness he was a close second.

He'd forgotten about his shorts in the night, and they were as gross as ever, covered in splotches of dried come. His blanket was in a little better shape; a little stiff but not _crackling_ with come. It smelled terrible, and when he folded it his hands came back covered with tiny little white flecks.

The very first thing he was doing when they got to Genmel was _taking a bath_ , followed immediately by washing all his traveling junk.

Balio, aside from staring at him inappropriately until he finally gave in and put his gross shorts back on, was as quiet and surly as ever. When they had all packed up, all he did was catch Sunder's eye and then toss his head in the direction they had to go, and they were off.

It was going to be another long day's walk. They passed the road to Wyndia after a few hours, and not very long after that they wound their way through the gorge, all the way down to the river at the bottom. If it was any other trip and he was this filthy, he would've whined at Balio until they stopped and then he would have _bathed_ , but, in the understatement of the year, things had been different between them since they fucked. So instead he trudged silently behind and looked wistfully at the clean, cool river as they walked over the bridge and out into the desert.

They'd really slacked behind yesterday; normally they'd get to the desert in midmorning, before the day's heat had soaked into the sand. As it was, it was after noon and the desert was hot. The air rippled in waves all around them. He'd been sweating a little already, just from the walking, but after not even fifteen minutes after the prairie turned into dry scrub grass he was _dripping_.

His mind wandered, as it always did when they walked, and he groaned and huffed without even consciously realizing it. He upended one of their waterskins over his head to cool off and only noticed Balio staring at him with an extremely unusual expression _after_ , he'd stuck out his tongue to lick droplets of salty water from his muzzle. He kind of jolted in surprise, and Balio's eyes got wide and he whipped his head back around.

Sunder was so glad when they got close enough to see Genmel, a dark line before the mountains on the horizon, rippling in the heat. Yeah, sure, water, bathing, clean clothes and all that, but it also meant he could be _away from Balio_ and all his weird issues for a while. That'd be so nice.

And it looked like he was finally going to get it, too, when they got to the city wall. The quiet and dark of the coliseum was _wonderful_ after the desert heat, just now entering the hottest part of the afternoon. It was an ancient building, made from crumbling stone, and the blocks were constantly damp with condensation. It was wonderful.

They dumped their travel packs in one of the tournament rooms and Balio got to work yelling at everyone, transparently taking out his confusion and anger on anyone nearby. Which sucked for everyone else, but honestly Sunder was mostly just glad that apparently Balio was too spooked about everything between the two of them to get all angry and shouty at _him_.

Honestly, if Balio was any kind of reasonable person (which, of course, he knew from long experience he wasn't) they could just talk about it, but no, Balio was all repressed. The more he thought about all his shit the angrier he got, but he couldn't ever get mad at _Sunder_ about it, because Sunder _knew_. Man. Balio was fucked up.

But, thankfully, that left him free and unwatched, because Balio was busy up in his "office" yelling at the people who actually managed the Contest about their supposed incompetence. So, first things first: he headed to the cistern and drew off most of a barrel of water; enough to get himself clean.

He hoisted the sloshing barrel over his shoulders and headed to one of the participant waiting rooms— the place was such a tangle of rooms, nothing was ever where it was reasonable to put it, but he'd gotten used to it by now— and set the barrel down and started cleaning himself off.

Fuck, he was gross. He hadn't really been able to wipe himself down after Balio had fucked him, and they'd both blown their loads all across him. And then he'd come all over himself in the night, and _then_ he'd walked all the way here and worked up a lathering sweat, and he felt gross and oily and sticky and, just... not good. At all.

The first ladle-full of water across his head was a wonderful sensation, even though he felt a little hesitant to actually touch his own coat. It was amazing what a little water and soap could do, though, and he lathered himself up, lines of suds sliding slowly down across his chest and back, and worked all of his hair, washing out the disgusting mess. His hair was a gritty and gross, and his tail looked grey with dirt.

And he hadn't really noticed before, but _damn_ , Balio had left bruises. He had clear handprints across his hips, where Balio had been clutching him when they fucked. He'd seen the little ovals of his fingertips before, of course, but he had the whole _handprint_ there, on both sides, showing a dark purple-blue through his beige fur. With his shorts on, they'd only just barely peek over the waist, but naked they were shockingly obvious. He wondered how much of Balio's staring at him was actually him staring at hard evidence they'd fucked.

So it wasn't just that Balio was a controlling freak, he was actually messed up enough to, like, _mark_ the people he fucked. Sunder sighed and ran a hand through his gritty, oily hair. Hopefully he could just avoid Balio for the week or so it took for him to heal up. No, that was never going to happen. Maybe he could avoid _fucking Balio again_. That was probably doable. This whole thing was a mess. Sunder sighed and decided to just... not think about Balio. For a while. It wouldn't help, anyway.

He soaped up his heavy balls, sliding them around in his loose sack, and then slid his hands across his thighs, working up a lather there as he washed his stomach and sheath, his cock awakening enough to show the first stubby inches of his thick shaft.

He considered jerking off, except... well, for one, it wasn't _completely_ impossible that Balio would come looking for him, and if he caught him jerking off... well, they'd probably end up fucking again, honestly, and he tried to ignore how that made his cock stiffen and bloat more; his shaft surging out from his sheath. So much for not thinking of Balio.

But also, he was in _Genmel_ now, and that meant there were plenty of people who'd want to fuck him that _weren't_ related to him. So he could wait for a while. If anything, it'd be more satisfying that way.

Or at least that's what he hold himself, as he lathered one hand across his ass, slowly working his bunched sheath back and forth along his shaft with the other. His cock was almost fully out, drooping and half-hard. He slid his hand across the hard muscle of his ass, until his slick, soaped up fingers glanced across the pucker of his asshole.

He couldn't resist letting out a low whimper as he pushed a finger up inside himself, followed almost immediately by another two, until he could really fuck himself. The soap tingled against the inner walls of his ass and he knew if a few minutes it would be a god-awful itch, but for now he pressed his fingers deeper and felt his legs tremble when his broad fingers crashed against the walls of his ass.

Sunder stumbled backwards awkwardly, one hand up his ass, and steadied himself against the wall. His cock had dripped out a long line of precome, cutting through the soapy lather across his shaft and it was really hard to pull his hands away from himself, off his hard, straining cock and out of his ass, and finish washing himself.

It was like there was a growing tangle behind his cock and the only thing that gave him relief were the brief, absent touches across his cock as he soaped up his legs. He stooped down once to wash his fetlocks and actually smacked himself across the side of his face with his cock, slapping aside the soapy lather and leaving behind a messy splatter of precome.

For a second he froze in place, his breath hot against the head of his cock. He couldn't avoid thinking about Balio, how he'd done this, and his cock spurted out a wet burble of precome that splattered loudly against the cobbled floor. As if the sound had broken him out of a trance he stood up abruptly, breath coming a little fast. He washed his muzzle, again, and eventually just upended the barrel over the top of his head, hoping the cold water would soften his raging erection.

It didn't, and he needed to pour the rest of the water across his cock to even wash off the bubbling mixture of soap and precome, and even then there was a sudsy tangle left in the shaggier hair just above his cock. He had to wet his fingers down and probe in his ass, moaning and grunting as his cock spurted precome, to wash out the soapy residue before it really started to burn.

At that point it really seemed like he might as well jerk off anyway— the room stunk of precome and musk and his cock was achingly hard by the time he finished. But he resisted; kept his hands away from his cock, even as it bobbed up and down with each step, slinging precome across his chest and splattering it across the floor with every step. Yeah, so much for getting clean, Sunder thought.

And his shorts were still absolutely filthy. They were stiff and crackling, bleached white with come and then covered in dirt and dust. And they _smelled_. Sunder nudged them with one hoof and then decided to leave them. He probably ought to just _burn_ them and be done with it.

He had another change of clothes, sure, but his stuff was in the back rooms, past Balio's "office", and there was no way he was going back there when Balio was probably still in a shouting, cursing rage. And while he was naked and hard he might as well find someone to fuck anyway. More efficient that way.

He stepped out into the corridor, his cock throbbing wetly against his abs, half-hard. He busied himself trying to get his mane to stick up in its usual mohawk as he walked through the hallways, painfully aware of his aching cock, still slowly dripping precome.

The first person he saw in the coliseum was a human, one of the low-lifes who hung around. He was tanned and muscular, or at least as muscular as humans got, and only wearing some loose shorts and a red bandanna to push back his shaggy hair. He turned to watch Sunder as he walked down the dimly-lit corridor, his eyes tracking his jutting, bobbing cock and slowly trailing up across his stomach. Sunder smirked down at him as he approached. He never really got used to how _short_ humans were; the guy only came up to his chest when he stopped in front of him.

His face was all flat and weird looking, too, but it was obvious he was leering at him; his thin straight lips were pulled back in an eager grin.

Sunder reached down and stroked his cock once, the simple touch enough to bring his flagging erection back to full hardness. Then he reached down between the guy's legs, cupping his hand around the hard bulge of his cock.

The guy arched forward while groaning and reached out to take hold of his cock with both hands, the head already dripping precome across his shoulders and chest. It was effortless to lift the guy up, letting him feel across the rest of his shaft and grope at his heavy muscles. It was really tempting to let the guy jerk him off right here, maybe see how much of his cock he could take — and his cock let loose a messy burst of precome at the thought, splattering up across the guy's shoulders and down his back — but it wouldn't be that satisfying. Humans never were, even when they gave up on trying to make anything fit and just worshiped his body. And he had a better catch in mind.

He regretfully pushed the guy back, his cock slipping from his grasp and slapping back against his chest, slinging more precome across his formerly-clean coat. "Come by later," Sunder said, muzzle pressed against the side of the guy's head. "and I'll let you finish this."

He could feel the wet heat coming from the guy's cock as he cupped it; the guy was probably just a fraction of an inch away from coming in his shorts. He gave him a final jerk and set him down, leaving him panting against the crumbling wall, one hand shoved down the front of his shorts as he stared at his back.

He hadn't really thought about it until he turned away from the guy, but he had his sights set on someone specifically. The Contest wasn't more than a month or two ahead, and people were already arriving— mostly contestants or merchants. One of the new contestants, someone they'd recruited to be champion this year, was a titanically huge gargoyle man, and he looked strong enough to legitimately win against anyone they threw at him. He was probably the biggest guy he'd ever seen, and he'd been aching to see what he looked like naked ever since he set eyes on him. The guy'd been playing hard to get, but Sunder was sure sooner or later he'd crack. And the best thing was he pretty much lived here these days, so he was sure to be around.

Sunder barged into the contestant quarters without even the slightest pause. "Hey, Garr," he called out, spotting the huge gargoyle going through a series of martial arts moves, or something like that.

The gargoyle was still dressed like an Urkan priest, too, which Sunder always thought was pretty hilarious. They'd had a bunch of dogs come through a few years ago wanting to fight in the Contest, and their backstory was that they were exiled Urkan priests. It hadn't taken him long to find out that in more passionate moments their awkward, affected Urkan accents lapsed into a thick Wyndian drawl. They'd lost, of course, because they kind of sucked and because they were shit at throwing fights. He always thought of that whenever he saw Garr, but right now it just served as an unwelcome distraction, because he immediately recalled just what, specifically, he'd gotten up to with the four of them, and that made his cock lurch against his abs as he thought of him and Garr in the same positions.

But Garr was apparently still all stoic, because he hardly looked up at him as he moved from one pose to another... or whatever. It wasn't like Sunder knew anything about fancy fighting styles. He frowned.

"So I was just thinking that, y'know, we could _train_ somewhere, _together_ ," Sunder said, and leaned back against the wall, letting his cock jut forward and up, long lines of precome slowly sliding down the shaft. "Or maybe we could just go somewhere and fuck," he said after a short pause when Garr completely ignored him.

There was a long, annoying pause as Garr shifted through his movements as if he wasn't even there. Sunder curled his lip up. "Fine, fucking be that way. When you come begging for me I'll tell you just where to shove it!" he yelled, and then cursed.

He turned and stormed away, swearing up a storm. The guy was just so fucking stoic, like he didn't even have a fucking sex drive. It made him want him even more, being all hard-to-get. His hooves made loud clopping noises against the cobblestones, and that was apparently enough warning for anyone going by; he didn't see anyone else as he stormed through the hallways. There were people here who would _definitely_ fuck him; people who knew how good it would be, unlike Garr, who didn't know a damn thing.

The desert was still hot and dry when he emerged; he could feel it sucking the last remaining water from his skin. His cock was still dripping precome, slowly, and the heat on his cock brought out a low rumbled groan from him. Fuck, _everything_ was turning him on now.

He made a straight line to one of the larger tents; one that they set up months in advance. No one would be drinking this early, and if anyone was he'd tell them to get the fuck out or join the fuck in.

Fahl was in there, as usual, when he shoved aside the heavy draping covering the entrance and entered the slightly cooler air inside. He was doing something behind the bar, he didn't really care what, but he looked up when he entered and didn't seem surprised at all with him there, naked and fully hard.

"Didn't hear you get in," Fahl said, completely unperturbed.

"Balio's in some huge sulk." Sunder waved his hand around abstractly; he didn't want to talk about. "We were quiet coming in. Let's fuck."

Fahl slowly set the bottles he was holding back behind the bar. "Okay."

Sunder hadn't actually stopped moving at any point in their 'conversation', if you could even call it that, and by that time he was on Fahl's side of the bar and could drop to his knees.

Fahl wore an old stained apron over his front, and Sunder pulled it up as he jerked his pants down. He pressed his muzzle against his flaccid dick before he'd even done that, tasting beer-stained fabric for a brief moment before his lips fastened against the thick girth of his cock.

He stooped down further, nuzzling along his shaft and closing his lips around his huge, hefty balls. Yeah, this was gonna be nice. Fahl was _hung_ , his cock almost as big as that of a minotaur. And it was thick, too. Being a gigantic armadillo had its benefits, and Fahl was well-hung even for them. His own cock dripped precome slowly as he licked and sucked across Fahl's stiffening cock.

"You get right to business," Fahl said above him, and chuckled as he untied his apron and lifted if off, then tossed it down on the counter beside him.

"Balio's so fuckin' frustrating," Sunder said, muffled a bit as he tongued the damp, sweaty space under Fahl's cock, above his balls. "Haven't gotten laid in forever." Which wasn't _entirely_ true, but he was taking an "incest doesn't count" stance and sticking with it.

"Boy, didn't you ever learn not to talk with your mouth full?" Fahl grabbed his horn with one of his huge hands and angled it back, groaning as Sunder lapped at the underside of his stiffening cock. "Yeah, come on," he groaned, low.

Fahl was half-hard, and that meant his cock was already thicker than Sunder was. That was the thing with armadillos— Fahl wasn't that much _taller_ than him, maybe just half a head, but he was broad and thick, way more than twice his weight, and despite his gut, a good part of it was muscle. His foreskin had rolled back partway, revealing the fat rounded head of his dick, and Sunder finally took it into his mouth, rolling it the rest of the way back with his lips as he sucked on the head.

His cock was pretty close to exactly as large as he could physically fit in his mouth, and he had to open up wide to even attempt to fit the head of it in his mouth. The rest of it— and there was a whole lot left— he stroked off with both hands, his fingers barely overlapping around its girth. He slurped loudly on the head as he bobbed back and forth, taking the head and a little more before it hit the back of his muzzle.

Fahl groaned and tugged at his horn, finally angling his head so that he could grab him and pull forward, force-feeding him his cock as it pushed forward into his throat. Sunder just groaned as it plunged into him, his lips spread wide around the shaft with enough left still to jerk off with both hands.

He pulled off with a wet slurp. "Lemme fuck you."

Fahl nudged his lips with the tip of his dick. "Keep sucking. Been a while since I've gotten laid too." Sunder spread his lips wide and took him in again, and he groaned. "Yeah..."

Fahl let him bob back and forth for a while, jerking himself off lightly as he sucked. "You can fuck me, but after that I get a go at you, how about." It was a statement, not a question; Fahl knew him well enough to know he'd hem and haw and stutter about it for a while, but he'd always say yes. Fuck, he wanted to fuck _someone_ , and if afterwards that meant Fahl would fuck him boneless, well, all the better.

He pulled off Fahl's dick, finally fully erect, and got a faceful of precome. His cockslit bulged out, dripping precome slowly, and Sunder leaned down to shove his tongue against it, just barely managing to push the tip in. Fahl's whole body shuddered and he almost staggered, and Sunder got a burst of precome big enough to overflow his mouth and trickle out across his lips. He pulled back and the whole mess splattered down to the ground messily, half of it hitting his achingly-hard dick solidly.

"Fine," Sunder said, but he had to wipe his mouth and cough and swallow and say it again before it was intelligible.

Fahl reached down with one of his huge hands and stroked the base of his cock, slightly slick with spit and precome, and to tug at his balls, hanging loose and heavy between his massive thighs. "Don't stop yet," he said with a smirk, and gently tugged Sunder back to his cock, pressing his muzzle against the dripping tip for a half-second before Sunder opened up again.

Fully erect and Fahl was _huge_ , almost too big for him to fit in his mouth. He was rock-hard, too; there was no way he could fit that down his throat. And Fahl wasn't quite as copious as a horse would be, comparatively, but given his larger size he was making an even bigger mess, with thick ribbons of precome and spit drooling out of Sunder mouth as he sucked, not even able to get his mouth closed around its girth.

Sunder sucked on him audibly, noisily. He could probably swallow most of his pre, thick and mellow, but he'd end up with a full stomach before long, so he just closed his throat and let it all drool out in stringy ropes, running down his neck and splattering down all across his chest. He jerked himself off as he bobbed back and forth; his dick was getting splattered with Fahl's precome as it poured out of his mouth, and it was good lube. He just had to make sure not to actually _come_ from it.

Fahl pulled him back and forth along the first foot of his cock, making him take it until it hit the back of his mouth and then pulling back out until the ridge of his cockhead popped out with a gush of liquid, force-feeding his cock repeatedly with his hand clutched around Sunder's horn.

Sunder finally pulled back with a messy slurp, precome pouring down his neck and chest and dripping in strings from his tight, erect nipples. "Come on," he said, hoarse and unintelligible again, but Fahl got the drift.

Fahl grinned and got to his knees with a muffled thud, then turned around and went on all fours. He lifted up his stubby tail, giving Sunder full access to his puckered asshole. He could still see part of his cock, behind his huge drooping balls. Fahl was _huge_ , and that meant for once it was gonna be easy for him to stick it in. But he was looking forwards to Fahl figuring out how to stick it in _him_.

Sunder had to stand up before his cock would line up with Fahl's asshole, but once he did he just shoved in hard. Fahl moaned, and his cock twitched and spurted precome in a rope, webbing between the bottles under the bar. He took him in effortlessly, and it only took two shuddering thrusts until his balls were flush against his huge ass. He was tight and gripping and slick inside, and fuck, he had really been looking forward to this.

He gave a few experimental thrusts, groaning and huffing already. He was going to pop after just a minute, he knew. He was just too worked up for anything else. Fahl's meaty asshole clenched tight around his cock as he tried to pull back, and just the feeling of his cockhead pushing back and forth through the thick ring of muscle almost made him come. Each burst of precome up into him felt like he was pushing his guts out through his cock, like his cock was bulging outwards with each blast.

Sunder pulled back and hilted himself again, already feeling lightheaded with impending orgasm. He wanted to draw it out as long as possible, though, so he froze in place, his body trembling as his cock pulsed and flexed, still pumping out precome in a steady stream.

So, of course, that was when Balio stomped into the tent. Sunder just swore, because of-fuckin'- _course_ this would happen. But, goddamnit, it wasn't like Balio had _any reason_ to look for him. He _had_ to be doing it on purpose this time.

But if Balio had any secret motives he clearly wasn't aware of them himself, because he was an awful actor and his yelp of surprise had to be genuine.

"Sunder!" Balio roared, as Sunder pulled out of Fahl with a sloppy pop. "What the fuck?!"

Sunder wasn't _quite_ angry enough at Balio to yell right back at him, but it was a close thing. His ragged sigh was close enough to a growl of rage for anyone with a clue to realize he was pissed off, but Balio either didn't know or didn't care, and Sunder was honestly betting on the former.

Sunder staggered to his feet, his cock still dribbling precome down its entire erect length, and Balio kind of froze in place for a half-second, his eyes focusing on his cock, its pink darkened to a rich red and the entire shaft glossy with precome. Out of the corner of his eye Sunder could see Fahl stand up too, and somehow manage to, like, _blend into the background_ , because Balio's gaze didn't flicker off him for a second.

"I thought I told not to go slutting around!" Balio yelled, and okay that at least proved he'd _seen_ Fahl, even if he was carrying on like they were the only two in the room. "You think I like you doin' this?" he said, which didn't even make sense.

Sunder didn't even know where to _start_. Fahl had already sidled into the back of the tent. Absolutely no help whatsoever. Although he had to admit, _everyone_ knew it was an awful idea to get between the two of them when they were fighting, so he couldn't really blame him. "It ain't any of your business!" he finally managed, and apparently that was the _wrong_ thing to say, because Balio clomped closer and put him into a headlock.

"You're my _bro_ ," Balio said in an angry growl, apparently not caring this time how Sunder's half-hard cock was slapping across his stomach and thighs as he struggled, liberally smearing their coats with precome. "I gotta take care'a you, make sure you don't turn out like some sissy fag."

"Oh, fuck off!" Sunder yelled back, still struggling against Balio and not entirely sure if he wanted to try goring him. "Come the fuck off it, we both fuckin' know what gets you off!"

Balio shoved him away abruptly with a motion that sent Sunder crashing to the ground, through one of Fahl's shitty tables.

"So you're gonna be like that, huh?" Balio asked rhetorically, punctuating by cracking his knuckles. It would probably be a little more intimidating if Sunder hadn't heard him affect the same dangerous voice every single time he got into a fistfight, which was often. "My own bro actin' like a stuck-up little bitch," he said, and Sunder maybe would have said that he was making no sense again except, as usual, Balio lunged forwards mid-sentence, as if he was honestly expecting Sunder to be _surprised_ by it considering that was how he started all of his fistfights.

Balio was sure as hell faster and stronger than him, but they were both hotheaded and Sunder knew enough to know when Balio was kind of losing it, so it was pretty easy for him to catch Balio in the stomach with one of his hooves and pull him forwards, letting his lunge carry him over top until he crashed into another one of Fahl's tables, breaking it into two large pieces and a lot more smaller ones.

There still wasn't much of a debate over which one would win any fight between the two of them, but Sunder sure as hell wasn't just gonna roll over again. They clutched at each other and rolled back and forth across the dirty, sandy ground more like a pair of jackals than two unicorns, and he had to admit he got a not entirely unpleasant lurch in his stomach when he felt Balio's cock, half-hard, press against his sheath through his shorts.

Balio got him pinned down for good sometime after they'd broken almost all of Fahl's shitty furniture but before they'd broken the rest. Balio's stocky legs were spread over his thighs, his hands clutched so hard around Sunder's forearms his fingers had dug into the ground beneath. Sunder tried to roll back and forth with jerky movements but Balio remained on top, snarling and cursing.

"Sit _still_ " Balio finally managed to yell, and slammed his elbow against Sunder's shoulder. "Look at you," he said, sneering down at him, and snorted as Sunder let out a little yelp of pain. "Just another little bitch who thinks he's a man." He shook his head. "I should'a done somethin' sooner, bro. Now you're just a trashy little fag begging for cock."

If Sunder was feeling suicidal he would have pointed out that both of them had an erection right now, Balio's cock hard and tenting his tight, stretchy shorts out obscenely, just-barely-but-not-quite pressing against Sunder's cock, half-hard and spanning out across his stomach. He settled for glowering at Balio as he rambled on, wanting to yell at him to get to the fuckin' point already.

But maybe he shouldn't have thought that, because Balio reached down and grabbed at his neck, pulling him painfully up into a sitting position. "Now I gotta show you what being one of those little fags is really about, bro," he growled, spittle splattering across Sunder's muzzle as he raved, their noses almost touching. "It means being a weak, slutty cocksucker. You wanna suck cock, bro?!" he yelled, and then continued on like he hadn't even asked. "I ain't gonna like doin' this to you, bro..."

Balio trailed off and Sunder was waiting for him to, whip it out or whatever (and looking forward to it a little, if he was being completely honest), but instead Balio moved back and stood up, keeping a lock around his neck. He dragged him out of Fahl's tent, and Sunder wondered if Fahl was even this in there or if he'd up and left as soon as he could— in his shoes, he'd've left, and back towards the coliseum. Thankfully it was still deserted outside; Sunder didn't really want anyone to see them both, a little bruised and bloodied, him naked, Balio with an obscene bulge in his shorts, as he dragged him across the sands.

They weaved through the empty halls of the coliseum, ending up somewhere near the back offices, and Balio finally shoved open a door, almost busting it out of its shoddy frame as it slammed against the old stone walls, and tossed Sunder down on what turned out to be an old broken-down mattress.

Sunder didn't even really have the time to yell anything, surprised or insulting or anything else, before Balio grabbed at his hands and pinned them behind him, and Sunder had a half-second of reaction before he realized Balio was _tying his arms behind his back_ , coiling the rope all the way up and down his forearms and looping it across his elbows until he could barely wiggle them.

"What the _fuck_ —" he finally exclaimed, and Balio just knocked their shoulders together, none too lightly. There was a final hitch against his arms that was apparently Balio hooking the rope to the mattress, or to the frame beneath it, if there even was one. Balio made a disgusted snorting noise as he pulled back and Sunder automatically tried to move towards him, his lip curled up in a snarl, but he jolted against the constraints of the rope, keeping him anchored on the mattress.

"I ain't gonna like doing this to you, bro," Balio said, and he honestly sounded, like, _disappointed_. "But you gotta learn that fags take it like a bitch. They get _fucked_ , bro," and his entire bizarre "sympathetic" monologue would have been a little less surreal and hypocritical if his cock hadn't been tenting out his shorts, a wet dribble of precome darkening the fabric as he talked. "There are fuckin' perverts who stay here, guys who'd even fuck another guy if it meant gettin' off," Balio said with a disapproving toss of his head. "They're gonna fuck you 'til you can't walk, bro. Maybe then you'll shape up."

During his monologue he tried to tie Sunder's legs to the bed around his fetlocks, and he was too dumbstruck to even kick him in the face. He honestly did not even know where to _begin_ , but it wasn't looking like Balio was expecting any response. He turned to go, leaving the door wide open, sagging in the splintered doorframe as he went. His hooves clopped against the flagstones as he walked away, but before he got too far Sunder finally found his voice and shouted "Fuck you, you fuckin' pervert, at least have the guts to admit yr gonna go jerk off thinking about this!"

Balio's steps halted and Sunder had a brief moment to consider if that had really been a good idea, but before his thoughts could get started Balio started walking again, still headed away from him. Well. So that was that.

Sunder sighed and flopped back on the bed, insofar as he could when his arms were tied behind his back and his legs were trussed up in something Balio probably thought was a kinky bondage knot. So, like, he and Balio didn't really talk much, that was true, but it was looking like Balio was actually, like, completely nuts. Sunder blew out an irritated breath. He liked to think of himself as laid-back, okay, but he sure as hell was gonna have to do _something_ about this. What the absolute fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

So, Balio had reached such a level of repression and projection that it was pretty hard to discern from complete fucking insanity. And he was tied down to a bed. He was still a little hard; his cock was hanging loose out of his sheath still and slowly growing, even. It was... kind of hard to admit that grinding up against Balio as they fought had been hot, kind of, but more than that it was because he'd been _so close_ to coming before and now he had blue balls and it sucked. And despite Balio's completely unhinged view of the place, it was... _unlikely_ any random passers-by would be overcome with lust and decide to fuck him.

He was probably in for a boring few hours of lazing around until someone _actually_ came by and he could threaten them into untying him. But for the time being, his cock was stiffening of its own will until it was rock hard again. His legs were a little tangled up with rope, and his arms were securely tied behind his back, but with his cock fully hard it came almost up to his chest, the head just barely resting between the base of his heavy pectorals.

He grunted and tried to sit up, not making it very far before the rope pulled taut and stopped him with a jolt. He huffed under his breath as his coat dragged across the tip of his cock, all the little hairs prickling and teasing across his shaft. He groaned and arched back, letting his cock slap against his stomach before curling up again as he tensed his pecs, just barely managing to thrust the first few inches of his cock between them. He shot out a wet spurt of precome across his neck and groaned, closing his eyes as he tried to get a rhythm going.

He thrust his hips back and forth, his cock skidding across his chest just as often as he managed to get it to fuck between his heavy pecs, but no matter which his cock spurted out a low burst of precome, quickly splattering all across his face and shoulders.

He was so caught up in the sensation that he didn't even notice Fahl come in until the half-broken doorway lurched and creaked as he eased his hulking frame through. He sure as hell walked quieter than Balio did, with his broad flat feet. Fahl just looked down at him, tied to the bed, with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh," Sunder said. "Hey." He made to wave, except right, _tied to the bed_ , so really he just wiggled his shoulders at Fahl.

"Hey," Fahl responded, staring down at Sunder. He had a bottle of beer in his hand; he must have followed right behind Balio. His loose toga was back on, but the massive bulge of his cock, half-hard, bulged out obviously. _He_ was definitely still horny, too. Which they both knew, because his cock was sticking up like a flagpole, drizzling precome across his chest now.

It was a good thing Balio was complete shit at knots, or at least complete shit at bondage knots. The coils around his hips and thighs weren't actually doing anything, and all it took was a little wriggling back and forth (his cock swinging back and forth as he did so, achingly hard) before he could slide the rope tangles down to his hooves, and then he could move his legs around however he liked.

The rope pinning his arms back, sadly, was a lot more secure. After all, Balio had strung a lot of people up before, and it was tight and uncomfortable, and there was really no way he could get loose from that.

Fahl had just stared at him as he wiggled around, eyes following his cock, slapping back and forth across his chest as he tried to writhe out of the ropes. His cock was stiffening, pushing out his toga even more overtly, and the fabric near the tip was darkening slowly. It was kind of pathetic, but he really really wanted Fahl to get close enough so that he could start again where he'd left off. He might even be salivating. Fuck, Balio would throw a fit if he knew. As usual.

"Come onnnn," Sunder begged, "Let me suck you off," he said after it became obvious Fahl was just planning on... standing there.

"You don't want me to untie you?" he said, still staring down at Sunder's body.

"Whatever, after," he panted out, aware that his cock was practically spurting out precome again as he fantasized about what was gonna happen real soon. He sat up, or, tried to, and the whole shitty bedframe rocked forward and then back. "I was so fuckin' close to coming; I got blue balls now,"

Fahl snorted out a laugh, but he set down his bottle and knelt on the bed, his huge trapped cock, pungent and musky, right in front of his nose. Sunder strained forward, making little noises as he pressed his nose against the trapped head of his dick. Hell, he could _see_ his balls hanging there, only half-hidden by the rucked-up fabric, but with his arms tied he couldn't lift it up the fraction it would take for him to really start sucking him off again. He pushed his face against one of Fahl's immensely thick thighs and dragged up in an attempt to lift up his toga, but it was heavy with precome and stuck to the shaft of his dick. It almost seemed like Fahl was just gonna stand there and make him really beg for it, but after he made a low frustrated whinny Fahl chuckled and pulled the loose, damp fabric up across his chest with one hand as he cupped the tip of his dick with his other.

"Balio was right about you," Fahl said, Sunder's lips just barely able to feel across his knuckles. "You really are a slut,"

"Don't think I couldn't whip yer ass," Sunder said, voice husky, "but I just like fucking, man, don't make it into a big deal," he continued all in one breath, his voice going wheezy and breathless by the end of his sentence. "Don't make it out like that repressed fuck is the normal one."

Fahl obligingly released his hand and yanked his toga off completely, letting his cock swing out. It slapped against Sunder's face, wet and heavy, but he just _moaned_ against it and curled his lips around the shaft, nuzzling his flesh. Fahl sat back, dragging his dick across Sunder's face and muzzle, until the head was neatly lined up with his gaping-open mouth.

"Come on," Sunder moaned, stretching forward as far as he could, his outwardly-curled lips just barely brushing against the tip of Fahl's dick, occasionally managing to capture a tiny drip of precome. "Come oooon," he repeated, almost whining, "Don't fucking toy with me, just—" he said, and cut off mid-sentence as Fahl shoved his cock into his mouth, his last words coming out as just a wet gurgle.

He got into it fast, bobbing back and forth on Fahl's cock, practically just resuming his earlier blowjob. Fahl smirked down at him and he stared right back up at him, trying his best to relax his throat as he tried to reach forward far enough to get Fahl's dick down his throat.

"Easy there," Fahl said, running a stumpy hand across his cheek. "I don't wanna pop in your mouth. I'm savin' that for your ass." He punctuated his sentence with a slap against Sunder's hip that turned into a caress, digging into the meaty heft of his asscheek.

Sunder pulled off his dick with a wet, disgusting slurp. "You're gotta fuck me?" he asked, pretty much rhetorically. He _had_ said Fahl could fuck him, but... that was before Balio had gone and tied him up.

Fahl seemed to be following his train of thought, though. "Balio'd be upset if he came back and saw your ass was still tight." He slid a hand across Sunder's leg, awkwardly twisting his stocky body until his could press a finger against his asshole. "I'm just making sure," he said, with a smirk.

"Oh, man, don't turn this into some creepy incest-y thing," Sunder said, voice a little muffled with Fahl's cockhead pressing against his teeth. Really, it was _far_ beyond that point, but there was no reason for Fahl to know that. "That might be a struggle with me all tied up," he admitted.

"Too bad," Fahl said. "You had your chance. Maybe I'll untie you after I fuck you." The hard clink of something dragged his attention away from his cock for him to see Fahl grab at the bottle he'd left next to the bed.

"Aw, fuck," Sunder said, practically a moan across the side of Fahl's dick as he started probing into his ass. The beer bottle was full of _lube_ , practically up to the brim, and shit, Fahl was _prepared_. Fahl brushed the useless tangle of loose rope off his thighs, leaving only the tighter cuffs at the ankle, and hoisted Sunder's legs up. Sunder almost whined as that drew his cock away from his face, the heavy arm-thick length of it settling against his stomach as Fahl knelt at the foot of the bed and worked his fingers deeper into his ass.

Fahl's cock was drooling a slow, steady stream of precome against his own cock, so hard its pink flesh was tinging red near the tip. He ground their cocks together as well as he could with Fahl's cock jutting between his raised thighs and his hooves spread wide. He was pulsing precome freely across his chest in long lines, and he caught of few of them with his lips. Fuck, he had been _just about_ to come back in the bar, and his cock was so hard it _hurt_. Fahl seemed to know it, too, and he went to great lengths to avoid touching him, aside from his fingers pushing into his slack ass.

"Don't get all fuckin' gentle on me," Sunder growled, thrusting himself down on Fahl's fingers, forcing them all the way inside him with a meaty slap as his ass slammed against Fahl's hand, his entire shaft jolting across his chest. His fingers were thick, and even just three of them stretched him out more than usual, but Fahl's cock was definitely much thicker than that. He didn't really care; he wanted to feel the harsh burn of it when Fahl started fucking him. "Come, on, fuck me already!" he whined as he jerked his hips back and forth, fucking himself roughly on Fahl's fingers.

Fahl raised an eyebrow at him, taking in Sunder's cock spurting precome up across his neck, half of it splattering against his open, gasping mouth. Fahl's own cock rested against Sunder's stomach, thick and solid; his heavy balls rested against Sunder's raised ass. Fahl curled his fingers inside him and tugged back and forth a final time before pulling out with a wet slurp. "You asked for it."

Fahl stepped back, getting half to his feet with his knees braced against the end of the bed, crushing the worn mattress, as his cock bobbed between Sunder's legs, dripping hot, slippery precome across his upturned thighs. Fahl stroked a finger through his matted coat and pushed his precome-slick fingers into Sunder's grasping asshole as he moaned and groaned, lifting his legs as high as he could, shamelessly baring his slick, flushed asshole.

Fahl leaned forward and brought one hand down against the mattress for stability as he aligned his cockhead with Sunder's ass. His massive hand sunk deep into the mattress, folding the entire mattress up slightly and making the shaky framework squeak. The tip of his cock finally pressed against his ass, his cockhead absurdly huge and blunt, and Sunder bucked towards him, his cock slapping painfully against his chest as he tried to force himself open. The first stretch felt like it was gonna rip him apart, but Fahl had fucked him loads of times before, even if it had been a while. Still, he practically howled as Fahl sunk his cock into him, the immensely thick shaft making him work his straining asshole, clenching and opening even wider as Fahl shoved it inside him.

It was almost a disappointment when the crest of his cockhead pushed into him, the jolt of sensation through his stretched asshole as the broad flare pushed through and slid deeper inside him. The rest of his cock was immense, thick, but Fahl sunk into him steadily until half of his much more than arm-thick cock was lodged inside him. He could vaguely feel the blunt round head inside him, knocking against his ass, as Fahl pushed harder, trying to sink the rest inside him.

Precome dripped from his ass, around his cock, slurping wetly as Fahl rocked back and forth, his shaft emerging slick with lube and precome. It ran down along the crack of his ass, wedged open with Fahl's huge hands pulling his ass cheeks apart, and formed a damp splotch on the mattress. Enough spilled out as he began to really thrust that the mattress squelched wetly with each thrust. Sunder's entire body jerked and thumped up and down as Fahl thrust into him, grinding back and forth against the rapidly dampening mattress below.

Fahl grunted, panting already— he hadn't been too far off before, either— as he thrust almost the rest of his cock into Sunder. His cockhead slammed against the walls of his ass until it slid with a lurch into his guts; Fahl almost fell forwards as his cock hammered into him, hilted almost entirely with Fahl's huge thighs grinding against his ass.

Sunder threw back his head and neighed, a long drawn-out hiccuping whinny. His cock lurched, so incredibly close to coming he could feel his cock spasm and twitch, the steady flow of precome slowing as he got close to blowing his load. Fahl felt it too, the reflexive clench of his asshole, adding more friction to his thrusts. Sunder vainly struggled against the ropes binding his arms, wanting desperately to take hold of his cock and stroke it the once, twice it would take to bring him off. Hell, he even tried curling forward again, his cock fucking against his stomach and barely sliding back and forth through his heavy pecs, but the ropes tying him to the mattress were just tight enough to bring him up short, close enough to get a face-full of precome when another blast gushed out but not close enough to suck himself off.

Fahl chuckled as Sunder writhed, his cock slapping across his chest as he started spurting precome more heavily again, his orgasm slowly retreating as Fahl started thrusting slower, more carefully, keeping his hands anchored around Sunder's hips. He stabbed his cock deep, Sunder's cock still spurting wet, trickling lines of precome all across his chest and face, and thrust back and forth, huffing and panting as his cock started twitching. He finally slammed into Sunder with a final hard thrust, hilting himself just as he started coming, spilling deep inside Sunder.

Fahl kept thrusting, rocking back and forth as he came, until his heavy, thick come started leaking out of Sunder's ass, coating his already matted fur and spiking it up. He pulled out slowly, heavy slugs of come slipping out alongside his cock until, finally, his cockhead tugged at the red, bruised lips of his ass and pulled out with a wet slurp followed by a massive gush of come, oozing out from Sunder's asshole, still flexed wide open as Fahl sunk back, huffing.

"C-C'mon, man!" Sunder said, pleading. "You can't just leave me like this!" He arched his back again, trying to fuck his cock through his tensed pecs, and Fahl gave a tired chuckle.

"You got your chance." Fahl staggered back, panting heavily as his cock still drizzled come, each little spurt enough to spray heavy lines across the floor and mattress, some reaching as far as Sunder's legs. "I would'a untied you if that's what you asked for first, but..." Fahl huffed and shrugged, a relaxed grin on his face.

It was easy for _him_ to be all easy-going after he got to come, Sunder thought. Fahl's come was a weight up in his guts, and his asshole was still gaping open, come slowly drooling out of it. Even just the smell of it, heavy and thick, pervading the entire room, send his cock throbbing. He was so fucking close to coming, and his entire cock was tinged a darker red, his balls pull up taut against the base of his sheath. But still he could feel it slowly ebb away now that Fahl had pulled out, and grinding his cock against his chest _hurt_ just as much as it felt good.

"Fuck you, fuckin' untie me!" he yelled, and Fahl just laughed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure someone'll be around eventually to untie you. I figure I oughtta spread the word, let everyone know what's for the taking here." Fahl knelt forward and jabbed three fingers into his ass, more come burbing out around as he worked at his slack, open ass.

Sunder cursed at him, spitting, but Fahl just waved and left, his cock swinging heavily between his thighs as he strode out, his clothes dragging in one hand. Sunder kept cursing him for a good minute, until he figured he was probably out of earshot. Fuck. He was dizzy with lust, like all his blood was in his cock and not his brain, and he could feel it pulse with each heartbeat, achingly hard.

He vainly jerked forward again, his cock bobbing so close he got a dribbling mouthful of his slowly spurting precome, but not close enough for him to touch, even with his lips stretched out, puckered. He made an angry, frustrated moan as he rolled his hips back and forth, grinding the shaft of his cock against his stomach and chest, moaning a little as Fahl's load kept dripping from his reamed-open ass. Fuck, he'd been so _close_ , so many times already, and it felt like his cock was going to explode if he couldn't manage to come soon, and not in a sexy way.

He went crosseyed staring at his cockhead, bobbing just in front of his muzzle as he started a rhythm. His cock thrust slowly, gingerly, through his coat, the tiny pinpricks of contact with his shaggy horsehair enough to get him off given time. It figured that just then there was a thump at the door, startling Sunder enough that he lost the slow roll of his hips and his cock swing out, away, like it was a thing with its own mind.

He glared at the door, only then noticing really that there was someone _at_ the door; that's why there had been a noise. He could tell he wasn't thinking very clearly, but he was just so fuckin' _horny_ it was like a buzz across all his senses, just getting louder and louder.

It was a human, or, no, a bunch of humans. They all looked like... humans: short, various shades of tan, defined muscles. Like pretty much everyone at Genmel, they wore the least amount of clothes they could get away with given the heat; they were all wearing dull shorts or pants and a colored bandanna covering their heads. They looked vaguely familiar, just like everyone else, and if he hadn't been so distracted by his cock he might've been able to place them.

They were just distracting enough to make the buzz of his orgasm fade back again, and just as he started to growl at them and tell them to get in here and jerk him off there was a commotion as someone pushed past them. It was just another human, the same as any of the others, but after a half-second Sunder placed the red bandana on his head— it was the same guy he'd come close to jerking off in a corridor, not a half-hour ago.

The rest of the humans looked at least a little spooked to see him tied down like this, but the red-bandanna'd guy shoved right past them and grinned at him as he walked closer, kicking off his sandals with a barely-audible shuff as he clamored up on the mattress, his hand already opening his shorts and fishing out his cock.

The rest of the group remained staring from the doorway, like they were worried he would, like, _see_ them if they stepped inside. But red-bandana knelt up on the damp mattress and shoved his half-hard cock against the side of Sunder's muzzle, grinding it through his messy coat. Sunder snorted, at least amused by the guy's temerity even if he was totally ignoring _his_ cock, dripping heavy gobs of precome against his chest.

The guy, Red, actually pulled his head to one side and tugged his mouth open, which had been completely fucking annoying when Balio did it but was somehow a little endearing when he could've gored the guy through if he really wanted to. The guy was a little sweaty, like everyone was, but it was just a usual human smell. He kind of wondered what he smelled like to them, given how they smelled to him. His pubes ground against his nose, more pungent, as his lips worked against Red's half-hard cock, slurping audibly.

Red moaned and thrust his cock back and forth through his lips, glancing off his smooth teeth, still grabbing at his head and horn like he could steer that way, and Sunder wondered if he was enacting some fantasy he'd had for a long time. That was a foregone conclusion, really; the real question was how _much_ of it was part of his fantasy. The guy groaned again and lined up his cock with Sunder's mouth, and Sunder obligingly opened up and let him sink his cock into his muzzle.

Humans were kind of a mixed blessing; they had nice cocks, small enough to fit them all in his mouth easily, but that meant they couldn't ever make him feel filled up the way someone like Fahl could. But he bobbed back and forth on the guy's cock, tonguing along his stiffening length, until the guy pulled back with a wet slurp, his cock rock hard and bobbing up in front of his face, glistening with spit.

Red walked around him and knelt on the end of the mattress, between Sunder's spread legs. He grabbed hold of his fetlocks and shoved forward, hilting his cock in one thrust. He could feel— and _hear_ — Fahl's load squelch out of his ass as Red started thrusting, drooling down his ass crack in a thick trail.

Sunder groaned a little, and his cock kicked against his chest, dribbling out more precome. Getting fucked by humans was never that satisfying, and _especially_ right after taking Fahl. It was better than nothing, though, and the guy was at least getting into it. His hips slapped against Sunder's ass with enough force to jostle his aching balls, and given how close he was to coming just that felt almost mind-shatteringly blissful.

Some of the guys huddling around the door finally worked up the guts to step inside, so that Sunder was quickly surrounded by them, all of them shirtless and half of them openly jerking themselves off.

Red kept fucking him swiftly, hunching his cock in and out in sloppy strokes that made it blaringly obvious that he wasn't the first person to fuck him today. The rest of them just stared, at his ass or at his cock, but finally one of them reached out to him, feeling across his shoulder, through his matted hair until he pinched roughly at one of his nipples and Sunder just arched up and groaned. He was a little paler than some of the other guys, and his bandanna was faded and worn; grey now even though it probably used to be black. He stepped closer, grinding his cloth-covered erection against Sunder's upper arm as he reached across his chest and worked over his nipples, tugging and twisting them as Sunder's cock spurted out messy trails of precome between his pecs.

The grey-bandanna's man knelt on the edge of the mattress and ground his cock against the side of Sunder's face as the other men surrounding him finally overcame their nerves and reached out too, and Sunder's loud whinnying moan was cut off as Grey shoved his cock, already hard, into his mouth, past his spread lips.

He started sucking with no complaint as Grey grabbed hold of his head, one hand curved along the top of his skull, the other grasping against his thick neck. Other people, like disembodied hands, hands felt across his body, teasing his balls and almost scratching along his abs, across the soaking and matted hair covered by his throbbing cock. As if by group agreement they never touched his cock, or rather the only touches were glancing and fleeting as they felt up his huge muscular body.

Strong hands grabbed hold of his sweaty flanks, ruffling his coat as they groped across his inner thigh to just below his taut balls. Someone grabbed at his leg, trying to reposition it, and in the mean time he felt someone's _mouth_ across his ankle, licking and sucking up towards his hoof. His leg was propped up in the air, against someone's shoulder or hip or something, and almost immediately after he felt another cockhead press against his asshole. It slid in easily against the cock already inside, two human-sized cocks still nothing compared to Fahl's girth. The wet slurping noises as they fucked him increased, sounding louder as they thrust back and forth, sometimes in harmony and sometimes in counterpoint.

Sunder was still bobbing back and forth on Grey's cock as he spasmodically squeezed his hands against the back of his head; his fingers tangled up in his ruined mohawk. He came suddenly with a grunt, the usual paltry few shots spurting in the back of his mouth, heavy and slightly salty. Sunder sucked on his cock as he drew back, his cock still oozing the last of his load. Practically immediately after another man stepped up and thrust his cock into his muzzle. This one was long, or at least long enough for it to almost reach the back of his mouth when his balls were grinding against Sunder's chin, and he gripped his head tight and started thrusting his cock into his mouth with a series of wet slurps.

All this and there was no way his own body wasn't starting to react to it all. His cock was spurting precome all across his neck and head as he bobbed back and forth on the man's cock, one eye closed as webs of precome splattered across his face. Every thrust of the cocks in his ass made his balls jounce heavily, and his cock spurted out streamers in response, hard enough they streaked across the hands clasping his head and hit the wall beyond.

There were more men surrounding him, grinding their stiff cocks against his flanks as they jerked off. Hands pinched and pulled at his nipples, while more stroked across his muscled body, grinding through his matted coat. There were hands clasped around his legs and rubbing against his ass, so much so that even when one reached up, along his balls, he didn't register until they grasped firmly around his bloated sheath.

Just from that alone his cock kicked strongly, and an especially heavy burst of precome soaked his head. The guy fucking his face moaned and pulled out to stroke himself as he came, splattering his load across the side of Sunder's face. Sunder gaped his mouth open, tongue lolling out to lap at the head of his cock as it dribbled the last of its load, and as the man stepped aside two more stepped up, their cocks bouncing heavily as they walked, until they bobbed in front of his open mouth, just a scant distance between the two. Sunder opened wide and twisted his tongue, licking across their heads, and they both moved forward, their hips colliding awkwardly as they shoved both their cocks into his open mouth.

The hand on his cock stroked upwards as the two men jostled against each other, their cocks pushing slowly into his mouth, and Sunder moaned, muffled, as whoever was touching his cock clasped his slippery hand around the flare of his cock, squeezing and stroking at the junction where his shaft met his cockhead. Another burst of precome shot out, hot and heavy across his head, gathering in the hollow of his neck in a slick, shallow pool. The right side of his face was completed covered in his precome, slathering down in slow waves as he shot out even more, enough that he had to close both eyes, a slick trickle of it sliding down to the other side of his head, face down against the mattress.

Whoever was jerking him off was joined by another hand, stroking near the base of his cock, his fingers teasing around the rim of his sheath. They pulled his cock to point straight up, roughly pulling muscles in his gut taut as they stood out in relief against his skin, tight now. A third hand groped along his stomach, rubbing fingertips in trails around the base of his cock, even under his balls. His precome ran down his shaft in wet streamers, coating all of the hands in the copious, slippery fluid.

He let out another moan, not quite muffled by the cocks in his mouth, as the hands on his cock all stroked and squeezed, stroking faster even as his precome burst out of his cockhead in ever-greater amounts. With an electric lurch, someone lapped at the blunt head of his cock, his lips spread around part of the huge flare as his tongue lapped against his slick flesh. Sunder practically bellowed as the hot wet mouth slid all around the edge of his cockhead, his tongue wet and firm against his straining flesh.

His balls started to pull up, he was so close, his heavy ballsack tightening and drawing close to the base of his shaft as he felt the growing inevitability of orgasm swell up inside him. The men noticed or at least one of them did, since one of them _straddled_ him, sitting on his stomach with his cock ground up against the front of Sunder's huge shaft, and his mouth (since it was him who had been sucking on him, apparently) locked around his cockhead, both hands stroking the tip of his shaft swiftly, with a wet sucking slurp as his hands skidded through the streaming layers of precome drooling down his shaft.

Sunder's whole body lurched and heaved as he got closer, uselessly struggling against the ropes binding his arms as he tried to get free, his stomach rippling as he tensed up, sending the guy sitting on his stomach rocking up and down. Precome spurted messily out of his cock, and he knew most of it had to be splattering all over the guy's face. He wished he could have seen it. He was huffing louder and louder, and it seemed like half the guys had frozen in place, probably staring at him as he felt his cock finally, _finally_ throb and lurch, the first streak of come lancing out of him with the force of a punch.

The guy sucking him off let out a loud husky moan that cut off in a gurgle as he splattered his face with a bolt of come, but he kept jerking off the end of his cock as he came, in blasts strong enough to shoot high up in the air and come crashing down all across his body. The hands wrapped around his cock just kept him pointed up, and the guy sitting on his stomach seemed to be getting the brunt of it. He could feel his come slowly trickle down the guy's front in huge, wet waves from where he was pressed against his cock, even as he kept shooting more and more out, most of it slapping against the man's face with a dull wet splat. The man tried locking his lips around the gaping-open hole, getting more than a few mouthfuls with the first blast he caught. He drew back spluttering, more come slapping across his face as Sunder thrust uselessly forward, his hips thumping down solidly against the sopping, broken mattress.

The man reached down to stroke himself off, only grinding one hand roughly against his cock, still pressed tight against the base of Sunder's shaft, before he shot off with a groan, spurting his little load against Sunder's shaft, quickly buried as Sunder's come ran down his cock in wet ribbons.

His orgasm finally wound down, a wet burble still drooling from his cock as he splayed out bonelessly on the mattress, aware again as his senses expanded that he still had guys surrounding him, two in his mouth and two in his ass and who knew how many surrounding him, in addition to the guy still sitting on him, stroking his heavy, turgid shaft.

The two men thrusting into his ass shot off almost instantly after he sagged back, his asshole gripping their cocks tightly. One came with a grunt, followed just a few seconds later by the other man, shooting up inside his already come-filled ass. They pulled out with a wet slurp, the last of their loads shooting against his reddened asshole. They kept touching him, though, their hands ruffling up his legs as they lowered his legs, this hands tracing along the heavy heft of his calves and thighs until they were both groping his balls and upturned ass.

Involuntarily, Sunder felt his half-hard cock twitch and harden, groaning around the cocks in his mouth as he already started hardening again. Shit, he knew he could get hard quick after coming, but this was just an entirely different thing with his cock practically still dripping out the last of his come and already stiffening up again, wedged along the chest of the man sitting on his stomach.

His stiffening cock wasn't missed by the men; one of them let out a low whistle and a few more groaned and reached out to grasp him, his cock suddenly entirely encircled by what felt like a dozen hands, any one of them just barely able to grasp over halfway around his shaft. Sunder thrust his cock through the hot slick tunnel they formed, his cock already dripping out more precome, his balls feeling huge and weighty like they'd been filled with lead.

One of the men fucking his mouth finally grabbed hold of his head and pulled him hard. He slammed his cock roughly into Sunder's mouth and came in surprisingly heavy spurts, even though all of it was still way less than a single shot from Sunder's cock. But he still hummed and swallowed, drank down the guy's load. The man pulled out and slapped his cock against the side of his face, splattering him further with come.

Someone else settled across his thighs, sitting facing his cock. The weight of it was enough to force his hips down into the wrecked mattress, and the two men sitting astride him leaned forward, sandwiching his cock between their chests as they kissed, loud enough that Sunder could hear the wet plosive cracks as their lips met and slid apart.

The man sliding his dick across his face pulled back and moved his fingers across Sunder's face with surprising gentleness as he wiped layers of stringy come off from around his eye, until finally Sunder tried opening it again, blinking repeatedly as threads caught on his eyelashes, stringing out between his cheek and brow.

He slurped slowly at the cock still in his mouth as the other man moved down, his hands already reaching for Sunder's nipples. The scene before him, now that he could actually see again, was hectic. There were maybe a dozen guys in the room, most of them stripped naked, and they were circled around him tightly enough he couldn't see past. The ones that weren't actually touching him were jerking themselves off or jerking each other off, their cocks all pointed at him. The two guys sitting on him were making out above his cock, their hands alternately on his cock and on each other, and the one whose back was to him was _caked_ in his load, in huge wet strings all across his sides and shoulders. His chest was slick enough that it slurped as he ground forward against his stiff cock, sticking up like a pillar between them, and even though Sunder couldn't see his face from the angle he would bet it looked like he'd, well, gotten a huge load pumped all across it.

Someone's fingers pushed into his slack asshole and he grunted, his cock spurting an arc of precome that splattered across the flushed, sweaty faces of the men sitting on him, and Sunder looked past them to get a glimse of red-bandana, on his knees with his hands splayed across his ass, one hand delving into his ass.

At the same time Red was slowly working his fingers into his ass, one of the men sandwiching his cock— his bandana, apparently, was green, and it was the only scrap of clothing he had left on — slid a hand down his shaft, at the way to his sheath, and ground his fingers against the tight, bloated edge of his sheath. His fingers pressed inside, slowly forcing his fingers into the hot confines of his sheath, his palm a firm pressure against the side of his cock as he pushed further. The man he was making out with _joined in_ , his fingers sliding along the edge of Green's hand until they pushed down into his sheath. The stretch of his sheath was a dull, pleasant ache, but every little movement of their trapped fingers felt like lightning running up and down his cock, his senses going wild as they reached down further, feeling across the absolute root of his cock, where no one had touched him before, ever.

The other guy in his mouth finally came too, pulling out before he shot off to hose him down with his load, shooting across his brow and leaving strings of come dangling from his ears, shooting into his mane, already tangled and matted. But before the man could even step back he was pushed aside as two more men stepped out, their cocks hard and shiny, one on each side of his head. They knelt own him, their cocks already clashing against each other above his head, and angled his head up like he was just a poseable doll until he could lap at their shiny, dripping cockheads.

Meanwhile, even as the two men sitting on him stroked his cock and pushed their fingers into his packed sheath, Red pushed his fingers deeper into his ass, twisting and pushing them around as they sunk effortlessly deeper. His other hand wiped in circles around his asshole, flushed and red after Fahl, and it was only with a little push that he sunk his knuckles into his ass, dragging his palm across the rim of his asshole.

Sunder grunted between slurping across the cocks in his mouth, and only a moment later Red pulled his hand back, twisting it around as it popped out with a wet slurp and a burble of come. He closed his hand into a fist and pressed his knuckles against Sunder's asshole, pushing his entire hand into him. Even the broadest part of his hand wasn't as thick as Fahl's cock had been, but it was a hell of a lot larger than their cocks had been, almost enough to make his body work to fit it inside.

The man pushed deeper, twisting his slick hand around as he sunk to the wrist and then even further, half of his forearm inside Sunder's ass and fitting easily, his asshole spread wide around the muscle of his arms. As if matching him, the fingers trapped in his sheath pushed deeper as one of the men pulled his fingers out so the other could shove his entire hand in, cupping his fingers around the thick girth of his shaft. Not to be outdone, his fingers trailed up Sunder's shaft all the way to the drizzling head, and circled around the broad slit at the tip of his cock for a moment before he tried to push a finger down inside.

Sunder bellowed and all of the men surrounding him grabbed at his hips as he tried to thrust upward, his cock spraying out a huge gout of precome in all directions, around the finger pressed against the tip of his cock. His cockslit bulged open into a wide 'O' as he shot, and the man took advantage, pressing his slick finger deeper, until he was two joints deep, precome still welling up around his finger in a thick, oozing flow. Sunder writhed around, his eyes wild, and shoulders thumping back against the mattress as he tried to free his arms, desperately trying to— get him to pull his finger out or push it deeper, even he wasn't sure. His cock was so sensitive he could barely tell if it was pleasure or pain he was feeling. But the man's finger slid deeper, until the rest of his hand was flush with his blunt, broad cockhead.

The hand— _arm_ in his ass slid deeper, and he jolted again as the bony joint of the man's elbow pushed past his asshole. He grunted again, slavering around the cocks in his mouth as someone grabbed at his ass cheeks and spread them wide, letting the arm inside him sink even deeper, until the broad swell of the man's bicep actually stretched his asshole, Sunder flexing the whole thing like an immense thick rubber band to pull him in deeper.

The hand in his sheath was pulled out, only to be replaced a half-second later with someone's _cock_ , delving down into his sheath as the man grabbed his cock for leverage, already thrusting shallowly away, fucking his sheath with wet squelches as his precome drooled down inside with each thrust.

Sunder was panting, close to orgasm again already. His cock kept spraying out huge unfocused blasts of precome, in messy bursts in all directions, around the _finger_ stuck up his cock, and his asshole was being opened up further, fingers pulling it open around Red's arm. It felt like there were a half-dozen people there, all grabbing at the rim of his ass and pulling it wide, great messy slurps of come drooling out as Red punchfucked him hard enough for his entire body to jolt. Someone else, or maybe Red with his other hand, pushed his palm flat against Red's arm and shoved it in too, another hand sinking into him up to the wrist and pushing slowly deeper, his muscled forearm pulling his red, flushed asshole taut as he forced his arm deeper.

Sunder groaned out something, mumbling around the cocks in his mouth, just now realizing that there were more bobbing in front of him, dragging against his muzzle. One of them came, streaks hitting across his face, and Sunder just moaned, letting the men fucking his face try to hilt themselves in his open mouth.

His cock shuddered with a lurch and Sunder's eyes rolled back, squeezing shut after a brief moment. His entire body abruptly jerked like he'd had a seizure; a full-body muscle spasm as he shot off again. At first his come hosed out in all directions, around the finger shoved knuckle-deep into his cockslit, but between the slickness of his come and the sheer force it had, spurting out, it only took two huge, body-wracking spurts before it popped off, and the shot after that fired with enough force to hit the ceiling with a loud splat.

There were tongues on his broad, flared-out cockhead, the two men kissing messily, come hosing across their faces and slapping against their chins as they made out. Dimly, Sunder could feel the cock shoved into his sheath come, spurting its small load as his shaft pulsed against it. It felt like his body locked out everything aside from the huge weighty heft of his dick, so hard it almost hurt, and his heavy balls below, aching as he kept coming, spraying his load up in the air like a perverse fountain, groping hands splayed all across his body, pumping his cock and feeling across his muscles, standing out in relief under his soaking, matted coat.

Sunder finally spent himself with a lurch, a final broad blast that hit absolutely everything, before his ejaculation lowered to just a final burble, a drool of come slowly oozing from his cockslit and out across the flat, flared head of his cock.

He was sure plenty of the guys had come with him, jerking themselves off, but he was completely coated in his own load already, so there was no way to tell. A few of them were still stroking themselves, the sound loud as they panted and moaned, fingers squelching wetly along cocks that already dripped with his come. Sunder just lay back, splayed out, and let them, their come shooting in heated lines across his face, chest, legs. After a second he couldn't even tell where they'd shot, so heavily caked with his own load, hot and thick and practically encasing him already.

Sunder finally tried opening his eyes, squinting through the ropes of come all across his face, and one of the men reached forward and wiped the worst of it away. He wondered if it was the same one who'd done it before.

The two men sandwiching his cock dismounted with a groan, both of them just as thickly coated with come as Sunder was, caked across their bodies, dripping down their chests and off their peaked nipples. His cock, half-hard and softening, flopped down across his stomach, the thick flesh hitting with enough force to send up a sluggish wave of come from where it had pooled on his body, sending it trickling in thick ribbons down his sides.

The wall behind him was dripping, come sheeting down in thin layers, and directly above him long tassels of come were hanging down from the ceiling, slowly pulling out longer. One of them snapped abruptly, hitting down across his thigh with a wet smack. Under him, the mattress was soggy and even more broken than before; if felt like a few more springs had gone out, and the whole thing slurped every time it moved.

"Fuck, you guys," Sunder started, raising his head up to look at them, straining his arms against his bonds, "you guys should come back some time I'm not tied down." He grinned, then let his head fall back down to the mattress with a wet squish. "That was great!"

Something clenched inside his guts, and he abruptly focused on the red-bandana'd man kneeling at the foot of the mattress. He grinned up at him, his bandana now several shades darker and soaking wet, and clenched his fist again as he slowly drew his arm from his ass. Sunder's cock, softening but still thick, spurted a final small burst, splattering across his chest as Red pulled the crest of his hand out, letting his aching asshole finally clench close, slowly.

Rather unexpectedly, he crawled forward over Sunder, his cock still hard, and lapped at the hick, coated layers of come across his stomach and chest, lapping at it as he slid up Sunder's massive body until he was lying on top of him, his hard cock grinding against Sunder's much, much larger softening one.

He leaned forward, his nose almost bumping into the end of Sunder's broad muzzle, and pressed their lips together. It was an awkward kiss, equine lips not matching up well with human, but Sunder opened his mouth in a groan and Red lapped up a thick strand of come that webbed across his open mouth. Sunder's cock twitched as the guy trailed down, licking and sucking at Sunder's fur, lapping up his thick come.

Red ground his hand against his cock as he humped, thrusting his cock against Sunder's. He came with a low groan into Sunder's mouth, his come shooting out in ropes across Sunder's cock. He finally pulled away, regretfully, his entire front caked with come from where he'd pressed against Sunder.

Sunder took a heavy breath and was just about to say something when another man knelt down beside him, pressing his face against his thickly-muscled shoulder and licking and sucking at his sopping coat. Sunder groaned, his cock shuddering and stiffening against his chest as the man licked across his chest, sucking on the heavy swell of his pecs. This one had dirty blond hair; he kind of wished he could really tell them apart, aside from checking their hair color or whatever color bandana they were wearing.

Red grabbed the guy and pulled him back, his hand reaching down to stroke the man's cock for just a second before he came with a moan, coming in wet streaks across Sunder's chest as he sagged back against Red's solid body.

"You better leave quick unless you wanna do it all again," Sunder murmured at the man, his cock hardening across his stomach. "Go gangbang Fahl, he's the one who put 'all up to it." Sunder laid back, inasmuch as he could.

Red was already walking to the door with one arm still slung around the blond man, his other hand idly tugging at his cock. But he seemed to be the focus of it all; after he left most everyone else did too, except for the few who were still pent-up enough to fuck him or just jerk off across his chest, not that any of it really made a difference. Sunder felt kind of hazy after that last orgasm, not so much sleepy or tired as, just, well, well-fucked.

Except not even a few minutes after the last man left with his shorts in hand and quite a few backward glances at him, Sunder heard the heavy thud of footfalls through the hallway again. _Thankfully_ , it wasn't the heavy clop of hooves, but he couldn't place it until he saw a huge, dull orange figure walk past the battered-open doorway.

"Pst, hey!" Sunder yelled, his cock stiffening just at the sight of it. "Yo, Garr! C'mere!"

The footsteps halted for long enough to make Sunder roll his eyes and bite his lip in impatience, but eventually they turned and came back, until Garr stood in the doorway. He had to stoop deeply to even get in , and even then his wings were still hanging out in the hallway.

"Hn," Garr said finally, after an expectant silence.

"Oh, come on!" Sunder yelped. "I know you want this!" Maybe he didn't make the prettiest picture with his hair plastered to his skull, all sweaty and covered in come, but to Sunder that was hot anyway. Still, Garr just quirked an eyebrow up as he stared across Sunder, taking in the entire room. "Seriously, don't be all stuck up, it wouldn't kill you to get off every once and a while."

Garr laughed at that, a short low bark that nevertheless made Sunder's skin tingle all over. He had a nice voice. Garr stepped inside fully, a complicated maneuver that required shrugging and flexing his wings, and Sunder grinned up at him.

"Yes, totally, come on and fuck me," Sunder said, realizing he was kind of babbling. "I fucking wanted this since the first time I saw you."

Garr quirked an eyebrow at him, but nevertheless tugged at the elaborate knotted sash around his waist. "You seem eager."

"Oh fuck you stop being so calm and resolute, and, like, uncaring." Sunder said, practically panting as Garr's robe fell open, revealing more of his absurdly hugely-muscled chest and stomach.

Garr snorted in amusement. Sunder still had his fucking bangles and bracelets all across his arms, under the rope Balio had used, but Garr just had to strip himself completely naked. Sunder'd never even really noticed how much junk Garr wore, and it was agonizing how slowly Garr took it all off. First was the heavy blue stone bead necklace, that was obvious, and then he took off his robe. That left him wearing only the layers of cloth wrappings all across his stomach, crotch, and legs, as well as more around his wrists and ankles.

It was all skin-tight, practically, and this was way more naked than he'd ever seen Garr before. He was straining forward against the ropes, honestly _drooling_ a little as Garr shifted, carefully removing what seemed like a neverending stream of tiny little jewelery. He took off a _horn ring_ , for crying out loud! He turned half around, like he hadn't even noticed Sunder staring at him, and steadied himself on one leg to pull off one of the ankle wrappings. Sunder just stared at his ass the entire time, at the huge swell of his thigh, right where the wrappings covered his upper thigh, so tantalizingly close to his ass. He swallowed heavily.

Sunder was fully hard again already, just from watching him, and his cock stretched up almost to his chest, bobbing slowly up and down with each tiny movement Sunder made. Garr calmly untied the fabric across his arms and let the wrappings unspool onto the rather filthy ground as he turned his attention to the cloth around his hips. If the mattress had been in an actual _frame_ , Sunder would have kicked the footboard, just to get his attention, but instead he lay there in impatient silence. His cock was leaking precome again, a steady slow drip as he stared at Garr.

Slowly, with great fastidiousness, Garr unwound his bindings in a neat roll. Each strip of fabric wound up revealed more of his muscles, heavy and defined, all the way down to a muscled mound just above his cock. Sunder felt like there should be a fanfare when he pulled one more line and he could finally see the base of his cock and part of the shaft, soft but gigantic.

It seemed like no time went by after that; Sunder maybe had focused on the huge weight of Garr's cock to distraction. But soon enough he had stripped the fabric from his tree-trunk thighs and sauntered towards him. His cock swung between his thighs, his balls hanging below in his sack like absurdly huge, massive oblong fruit. And he was shaped like a human, despite his size— hanging on the outside, short and thick, with a thick, heavy foreskin covering the tapered head.

And it definitely matched Garr's hulking frame. Even limp, it was bigger than any human cock he'd ever seen, and even bigger than some of the cocks of the smaller Clans he'd seen. One of his balls alone looked bigger than _both_ of his— definitely bigger, as he stared at his drooping sack, swinging back and forth, sliding against his thighs as he walked. And hard— well, he was about to find out, but the way things looked he probably had the biggest cock he'd ever seen; nothing else even close.

Maybe it was because he was staring so hard at his cock, but he didn't even notice Garr was close until he got up on the mattress and the whole thing sagged under his weight; several more springs burst out the bottom with a dissonant twang. Sunder started back, surprised, or would have if his shoulders weren't stuck in place.

Garr reached down and started tugging on his cock, slowly stroking back and forth as it lengthened. Sunder spread his legs as wide as possible, bringing the ropes taut, and Garr shifted into the gap, his huge knees pressing against the sides of Sunder's thighs. Garr's ankles were as thick around as the broadest part of Sunder's thigh, he saw, and dragged his eyes up Garr's gargantuan frame. Garr's huge muscular thighs were bigger around than any body part he could think of, although thankfully thinner than his own barrel chest.

But as Garr got closer he leaned forward and braced one hand against the wall behind Sunder's head, his other still stroking his cock, now right in front of his face. He was hardening, the loose foreskin sliding back and forth over the head as he stroked. Half-hard, and it was almost as long as his cock. Fuck, and Garr was looking down at him staring at his cock, his beak curled up at the edges.

Sunder raised his legs up automatically, hooking them around Garr's hips as well as he could manage just so there was enough _room_. Garr moved forward the final distance, his knees pressing up against his balls, and pressed the head of his cock against Sunder's muzzle.

He opened wide, lips reaching out to press against the still-spongy head, and Garr thrust inside. It was already thick, not something he could easily suck on and the position just made it more difficult. Garr seemed to like it, though, and he groaned low and deep in his chest. He thrust forward to bury more of his thickening cock in his mouth. He curled a hand loosely against the back of Sunder's neck, sliding the other down his cock, clasping around the very base and still stroking slightly as he pulled Sunder down on his massive cock.

Sunder yawned his mouth open, Garr's cock already feeling too-thick to fit. A burst of wetness in the back of his mouth made him rear back, barely tasting the bitter salt as he managed to swallow instead of cough and choke, but then Garr swung his hips forward, slow but inexorable, and forced his cock into Sunder's throat. He lay still, pinned by Garr as he crept forward, feeding him more cock. His massive cockhead pressed into his throat, dribbling wet precome out and making him almost-cough. The taste of his cock covered his tongue, the smell of his sweat and precome almost drowning out the more general pervasive odor of sex. Sunder swallowed, sucking down his slick precome to stop himself from coughing, and took his cock deeper with it. There was a slow friction as Garr sunk in, his shaft against his lips and mouth, pushing down to his throat and making his cock pulse against his stomach, trapped by Garr's bulk. Garr's balls dragged against his chest as he pressed forward. He was jerking of the base of his cock, slowly easing back as he pushed more into Sunder's mouth.

All Sunder could see was the muscled ridges of Garr's stomach and hips as he sunk deeper; his pebbled hide curved as his muscles tensed. There were a few thick inches of cock outside his mouth that Garr pumped idly, slick with spit that drooled out the sides of Sunder's mouth. Sunder breathed shallowly around the massive dick clogging his throat, his nostrils flared, taking in Garr's scent, as he pulled Sunder's head down on his cock. Sunder flexed his arms against the ropes, reflexively trying to place his hands against Garr's hips to gain some control.

Garr paused above him, then slowly sat back; his cock pulling at Sunder's throat as it slid back out, wet with precome and saliva. Sunder moaned, the rumbling vibration running through Garr's cock. He sucked uselessly at Garr's emerging cock, his lips already stretched wide, as wet splatters dripped down to coat his chin and neck.

Garr smirked down at Sunder, who was bobbing back and forth as well has he could in his position, his tongue pressed flat on the bottom of his mouth by Garr's girth but still wriggling it against his shaft. "Hmmm," Garr said, rough and low, and Sunder looked up to Garr's face. "You want to take it all?" Sunder stared at Garr for a moment, his mouth still stretched wide around Garr's cock, then did something that could have been a nod; bobbing down on his cock.

"Good," Garr said, "I want you to take it all." Sunder groaned at that and Garr leaned forward to slide back into his mouth. Sunder swallowed rapidly to keep up with Garr's swifter pace, his throat muscles clamping tight and wet around the thick shaft. Garr slid his other hand up his cock and across the side of Sunder's face until it too was curled against Sunder's head, then pulled forward, slowly but unyielding, forcing Sunder down on his cock. Sunder felt his throat spasm, something that would have been a choking cough stifled by the sheer heft of Garr's dick.

Above him, Garr grunted and reversed direction, again pulling his slick cock out from Sunder's mouth. His grip on the back of Sunder's head tightened as he really started to fuck Sunder's mouth, pistoning his hips as he pulled Sunder's head minutely back and forth. His cock was dripping with spit and precome when he pulled back, thick strands of it splattering across Sunder's chest and Garr's thighs. His balls swung back and forth when he pummeled his cock into Sunder, the heavy orbs slapping wetly against Sunder's neck and chin.

Garr pushed forward, the very last inches of his cock sinking into Sunder, until he was completely stuck on Garr's cock, the head pissing out precome somewhere in his esophagus as Sunder's lips spread around the thick base, Garr's slick balls pressed up against Sunder's chin. Garr curled his wet fingers around Sunder's muzzle and pulled up, like he could take his cock deeper if the angle was better.

He pulled back and Sunder sucked in a breath, swallowing down the slimy precome stuck to the walls of his throat. He gulped down air as Garr's dick slid out of his throat, coming back shiny with spit and phlegm. Garr sat back, precome drizzling out the tip of his cock to add to the slick mixture coating that shaft. Droplets of fluid gathered on Garr's balls and dripped down onto Sunder's chest, running down to his stomach. Sunder drew in a ragged breath, coughed, swallowed, coughed again, then turned his head to spit; Garr's cock, wet and pulsing, smeared musky precome across his face. He worked his jaw, flexing the aching muscles stretched by Garr's girth.

Sunder looked back at Garr, staring down the heavy flared cock. It was hard to believe that massive dick had been stuck down his throat, or maybe it wasn't surprising that the massive thing filled his entire throat and then some. Definitely the biggest cock he'd ever seen. Garr shifted forward just a tiny fraction, and the head of his cock knocked against Sunder's lips. Sunder glanced up at Garr's face for a half-second, then down at his cock again. He opened his mouth widely as Garr shifted forward, the massive head of his cock jabbing into his mouth again. He pulled at Sunder's head, aligning it somehow, and thrust forward, sinking most of his dick in one smooth thrust despite Sunder's muffled yell. He pulled back rapidly, wet slick sounds coming from Sunder's mouth as Garr's cock skewered him. He thrust forward again, starting to build up a rhythm.

Garr began really fucking Sunder's mouth, crashing Sunder's broad nose against the hard plane of his abdomen, his balls slapping loudly against his chin. He tugged at Sunder's head as his cock bottomed out below his throat, then pushed him back, pulling out. Spit and precome splattered across their bodies as he pulled back with a wet sucking sound, his cock hard and bloated emerging from his mouth. He crashed back in, knocking Sunder's head against the wall as he sunk his cock deep with one savage thrust. Sunder swallowed in a series of gulps as he tried to avoid gagging and retching on Garr's cock. He struggled against his bonds as Garr started to pick up a rhythm, burying his cock to the root in his esophagus, then pulling out until the jaw-crackingly wide head pressed against the sides of his teeth, spitting precome into his mouth, only to push back, over and over.

After a few minutes of Garr pounding his mouth, Sunder could feel Garr's cock stiffen and spasm, while in his esophagus the head flared up wider to make a tight seal. Above him Garr grunted, his beak curling up in a grimace. He pulled out a few inches, scraping against his throat, and wrapped a hand around his cock. He stroked the revealed length, his knuckles colliding with Sunder's spread lips.

Sunder could see the spasm in Garr's abdomen as he came, could _feel_ the first pulse of come run through his cock, but the first thick pulses shot straight down to his stomach without him even needing to swallow. Garr hunched his hips backwards, drawing his cock out of Sunder as he stroked it wildly. The next spurt shot against Sunder's throat, closed tightly as his cock drew back and he coughed and spluttered, come shooting out around Garr's cock, some even burning through his sinuses as he choked. Sunder managed to swallow the next thick burst, eyes tearing up from the coughing, but he was unprepared for Garr's thrust inward and he pulled back as far as he could, coughing and spluttering more as Garr's come drooled out of his mouth and nose.

Garr pressed Sunder's head against the wall as he started thrusting. Thick blasts of his come shot into his mouth, the sheer amount of it overflowing around Garr's cock and putting pressure on the back of his throat. Garr thrust forward, mashing his huge cockhead against the back of his throat and Sunder choked as he shot heavy blasts of come. He gagged and almost sneezed, feeling like Garr's come was saturating him as it pooled, hot and salty, in his mouth and shot painfully through his sinuses and dripped from his nose. Garr continued to thrust shallowly, thick ribbons of come drooling out of his mouth and running down his cock as Sunder's mouth overflowed.

He grabbed at Sunder's horn and pulled up, forcing his jaw-poppingly flared cockhead down Sunder's throat, ignoring the his choking, coughing spasms as he blasted yet more come in wet, viscous ropes down his throat. Garr pulled forward, forcing his dick deeper until Sunder's thick lips clamped around the base, rubbing against his pubic crest as he suckled and drooled on his shooting cock. He pushed back just as abruptly, pushing Sunder's head back against the wall and sliding backwards until his dripping cockhead cleared Sunder's lips. He was still coming, in little burbles that splattered across Sunder's face and drooled down Garr's fingers.

He stroked his cock, splattering the last dregs of his orgasm on Sunder's flushed, panting face; wet hot splashes stuck in the short hair across Sunder's muzzle. Sunder breathed raggedly, rasping through his come-coated throat. He coughed and snorted, jaw aching, and spit out a mix of phlegm and come that landed wetly on the soaked and dripping mattress. He blew his nose and made a face as a heavy slug of come ejected from his nose to land on his chest.

Garr sat back, his ass resting on his heels. He wasn't even breathing hard as he stared down at Sunder panting and snorting. He stroked his cock almost absentmindedly, the huge thick length of it slimy with spit and come, still hard. He snorted softly, almost a chuckle, like watching him cough up come was _funny_. Sunder gave him as powerful a glare he could muster up, probably ruined by the come dripping down his face. As he tilted his head he could feel his mohawk, thoroughly matted down against his skull; the strands of horsehair were stuck together with layers of drying come and topped off with the thick slime of Garr's load.

Garr shifted around, moving back towards the end of the mattress and Sunder didn't really track what he was doing until Garr hefted his legs up. He spread them wide and practically crawled forward on his knees, until he was close enough that his cock bobbed above Sunder's, absolutely dwarfing it.

"You're—" Sunder started, his voice rough and rusty, his throat still clogged with come. He coughed again and started over. "You're g-gonna fuck me?!"

Garr actually _smirked_ , half his beak quirking up. "You didn't think I was going to?"

Sunder looked at Garr's monstrous cock, the length of it reaching across most of his chest and still rock hard even though he came not even a minute ago. Garr's massive hand couldn't even close around its girth, and if he had his hands free he wouldn't be willing to bet he could hold it with _both_ of them. Fahl's cock was ass-breakingly wide, but compared to Garr he had a little kid's dick. Sunder had known Garr must have been packing _something_ ; he hadn't set out to seduce a guy two and a half metres tall and built thicker than a bull without thinking a little about what his cock must be like, but faced with the sheer size of the thing, laid out across his chest... even knowing the whole thing had been stuck down his throat didn't give him any reassurance about his ability to fit the thing in his ass.

"Fuck..." Sunder started, still dazed. "I guess y-you only live once, huh?" He stared again at the massive pillar of cock. "But... g-go slow, y-yeah?" Garr looked down at Sunder's ass: flushed red, the ring of it thick and puffy. Threads of silvery come oozed out as he jostled Sunder's legs, the whole thing looking glazed from smeared fluids. Sunder rolled his eyes at Garr's expression. "Don't look all fu-fuckin' surprised I don't think gettin' fucked by a few hu-humans is like getting prepped for a r-real cock, 'specially a fuckin' m-monster like yours." He gestured as well as he could to the side, angling his head over and lifting his shoulders to where Fahl had left the glass bottle. "Fahl left some lube, s-seriously, use it." And maybe that was enough talking for now, his jaw ached from taking Garr's hammering and he knew he couldn't keep talking without his stutter making him totally unintelligible. He felt a bit of a flush creeping up his face; Garr was _intimidating_.

Garr looked skeptically at Sunder again, but reached out and fished the bottle from where it'd been pushed between the mattress and the wall; Sunder was grateful the bottle hadn't just plain shattered after the pounding Garr had already given him. Garr shook the bottle carefully, watching the clear liquid inside slosh, just slightly thicker than water.

"Hn," Garr snorted, setting the bottle down beside the bed and settling back, to give his hands better access to Sunder's ass. "Those bandits I saw didn't use this."

"Yeah, n-no shit." Okay, maybe he wasn't finished talking. "I co-coulda taken all four of 'em d-dry if they coulda f-fit around me. They're fuckin' t-tiny!" Garr... probably didn't need to know about the one guy sticking his entire _arm_ up his ass, and anyway, Garr's was still way bigger than that.

Garr smirked again, then settled his hands against Sunder's hips. "Then let's see how you take this," he said, as he slipped two of his fingers into Sunder's ass. Sunder grunted as Garr probed deeper, his fingers sinking into his hole, his ass stretching out like a thick rubber band. He pulled back and pressed in with a third finger, his tight hot hole stretching out effortlessly. Garr chuckled to himself as he pushed his fourth finger in, and Sunder neighed, startled, as he pushed the crest of his hand into his ass with only a little effort. "Pretty easily, looks like." Garr said, wiggling his fingers in Sunder's ass. Garr pushed his hand in, until his thumb was flush against the crack of Sunder's ass, the thick pad of his thumb pressing just below his tail. Sunder let out an involuntary whinny and shuddered with his entire body as Garr pushed against the inner walls of his ass.

"How far do you want me to go?" Garr asked, his voice a strange half-sarcastic, half-respectful tone Sunder couldn't identify as genuine or not.

He slid his fingers across the inner surface of Sunder's ass, hitting something that made his cock spasm and his hips jerk up, and he groaned out "Uh, f-fuck! Sh-Sh-Shit," he tossed his head to the side, agitated, "as far as y-you want, just don't r-rip me open!"

Garr rumbled in response, seemingly preoccupied by pushing his fingers up against the walls of Sunder's ass; he looked up at Sunder as he bucked and writhed, panting, and grinned, his eyes narrowing in a way Sunder couldn't help but identify as 'predatory'. Still, he must have been somewhat sincere; he pulled his fingers from Sunder's ass with a wet schlop and dribbled lube across them, then rolled his hand across the loose, come-covered mess of Sunder's ass.

Sunder only realized what Garr was going to do just as he felt the knuckles of his closed fist press against his ass. He pushed down and Sunder yelped as his slippery fist eased into his ass, pulling his asshole wide until it clenched tight around Garr's wrist. Garr slopped more lube across his forearm and Sunder howled, gasping like he'd had a bucket of ice water thrown on him as Garr tried to push his hugely-muscled forearm into his ass. The thick, developed muscle of his asshole stretched out like thick rubber around Garr's massive forearm, their huge heft far thicker than anything he'd taken in his life. He panted hoarsely as Garr tried to shove his hands deeper, but his ass was clamped around his arm, at its limits. Still, Garr twisted his arm around, pulling back and pushing in, his ass distending with a series of rubbery slurping sounds. Sunder's cock thickened against his stomach, stiffening rapidly as Garr toyed with his ass, his free hand coming up to tug at his thick asshole and rub the bare, wrinkled skin around his ass.

He could feel diffuse pangs under his guts as Garr toyed with him, slowly building up. He was in no condition to do anything other than grunt and moan unintelligibly, his lips contorting in bizarre expressions as Garr punched his fist deep into his ass. He was hardly aware of his cock pulsing, his body already overwhelmed by sensation. His arms jerked out painfully against his bindings, almost involuntarily as he writhed back and forth, impaled on Garr's thick fist.

He came in long liquid splashes, shooting off to the side, his cock nestled between his stomach and a raised leg. He bonelessly lolled his head to the side to watch as he came, his come splashing down to soak into the sodden mattress. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd come already, today, but his balls were definitely running low: his come was thin and watery, although as copious as ever.

His ass clamped down in the throes of his orgasm, and Garr took the opportunity to grasp the base of his cock, stroking its smeared length. He angled it over, aiming his watery spurts across Sunder's face. The hot splashes covered his face, Garr keeping his shooting cock aimed at his face even after he tossed his head to the side. Coming almost _hurt_ now, as each wet gush sent a rough pang through his body, running under his cock through his balls. The wet splatters of come slowly died down, hosing out across his chest and stomach and mixing wetly with the accumulated come already there. It was sad that he could tell his come was thinner; he'd shot all across himself so many times in the past day he was getting intimately familiar with just how viscous his come was. Still, he had a layer of it between his lips and teeth, rich and salty; his nose was clogged and eyes plastered over with his load; his face and chest were so saturated his come was running off like he'd just emerged from a bath.

Garr looked up at him, again seemingly smirking and amused by Sunder, who was soaking wet with his coat sticking up in spiky patches. He pulled his fist out from Sunder's loose ass with an obscene sucking sound. "I think that means you're ready," he said, flatly.

All Sunder managed in response was a tired groan, feeling blissed out from his orgasm and barely awake from the aftermath. Garr lifted his legs up and splashed more lube across his cock, which if anything was even bigger and harder after watching Sunder come. He definitely felt it as Garr pitched forward, burying the head of his cock in his slack ass. He yelped, bucking against Garr in a way that drove a few more inches of his agonizingly-thick cock deeper in him. His cock, half-hard and softening rapidly, let off a final splurt, squirting come in a watery line across his chest.

As he heaved forward, Garr groaned and took Sunder's ass in his hands, pulling his cheeks wide as he tried to wedge more of his dick in. His cock felt red-hot as it pressed into him, each thick inch of it scraping through his worn-out asshole. For all its girth, though, it slipped in easily enough— after Garr's _forearm_ nothing else really compared, and he was _so_ ready for it, his ass tense and elastic so that it could distend sloppily even for Garr's monstrous thickness. The sharp heat of it pushed further up, radiating into his guts as Garr bucked back and forth, shoving his dick deeper into his ass. He pulled his hands away from Sunder's ass, letting his muscled asscheeks shut around his cock. He pulled up on his hips to give him better leverage, resting Sunder's ass on his knees. Garr's huge balls pressed against his back and ass already even with most his cock still outside his ass.

Sunder felt lightheaded; the burning heat of Garr's cock was deep inside him. He didn't really have an anatomical diagram of his own ass ready, but he had to be pushing into his guts with not even half inside. His ass was reamed wide open; he could feel thick layers of come leak out, even with Garr's thick shaft plugging him up, the tip of it somewhere deep inside and shoving inexorably deeper.

He let out a low groan as Garr pushed deeper, cock sliding relentlessly into him. His ass was wide open, after everything that had happened so far, and he could feel the muscular, rubbery stretch of his asshole around Garr's cock. And past that, he'd been lubed up and fucked so many times that he was sliding deeper easily.

With only a little bit left, maybe the span of one of the human's entire cocks, he could feel the tip in his colon, actually grinding up against the bend in his guts. Garr just shoved on, unheeded, and Sunder gasped and groaned as he forced his guts into a new configuration, a straight deep chute for him to fuck.

And just like that, Garr thrust the final part of his length into him, his muscled stomach pressing up against Sunder's legs, up in the air. His balls ground back and forth against his ass, slick and wet, coated in come oozing from his ass.

Garr kind of grumbled in appreciation and flexed his cock, the huge muscle thundering against his insides with a motion that made him yelp. He looked down at him again, his face and chest still shiny and dripping with his latest load, his coat dark and matted, sticky from everyone else fucking him, his cock limp and heavy across his chest. Garr really did seem content to just stare at him taking all his cock for a while.

Sunder hardly noticed; he could feel Garr's cock impaling him, huge and rock hard in his guts. He could feel in when he _breathed_ , hoarse and ragged just from the immense size of the thing churning up his guts.

Then Garr moved, sliding back just as slowly. His cock pulled out with a series of wet, slick pops and burbles from his ass, more come running out onto the mattress, coating Garr's thighs with it. Sunder just groaned again, muscles twitching involuntarily as the huge pipe of his cock slid against the walls of his ass.

Garr reversed direction halfway out, thrusting back in with the same careful, measured motion, forcing his cock back inside. Sunder opened up to it even easier this time, his body stretched wide as the tip rammed into his guts.

Sunder had a momentary flash of Garr as some colossal fuck machine, slowly gaining speed as he thrust back and forth, but the thought was lost in a surprised whinny as Garr hilted himself again with a slam, his hands clenching with bruising force against his sides.

Garr pulled out again, faster, sliding halfway out and hammering forward with such force that the mattress rocked back and forth, Sunder letting out a surprised groan. His cock, unwillingly, lengthened again, pushing up through the mess all across his chest.

Garr really started pistoning him then, pulling back and thrusting forward with most of his brute strength, slamming the massive, ass-breaking shaft of his cock all the way inside, warping his guts with each thrust until they stayed that way, slamming the blunt head of his dick up against his gut walls. His guts felt tight and slick, rippling with muscles he couldn't consciously control but ones that still spasmed as Garr fucked him, the whole length of his ass and guts feeling like it was stretched to bursting.

He couldn't contain the sounds, feeling like physical objects working up his throat, little desperate grunts and groans, yelling as Garr hilted himself, slamming his hips against his ass with bruising force. He could only really hear himself in the insides of his ears, anyway, since Garr was making enough noise was he fucked, loud sharp smacks against his ass, pulling out by shoving Sunder's hips down, the mattress squeaking and groaning like it was going to fall apart under the assault.

The feel of his cock inside him was like nothing he'd ever done before, pushing even deeper than anyone else he'd ever fucked. His cock dripped watery precome constantly, splattering in lines across his chest and drooling down his shuddering thighs into the shrieking mattress, most of the springs already having gone out. Between the two of them, there was far more than they expected weight on it, and each weighty, brutal slam thrust Garr made into him was punctuated by a few dissonant twangs as springs tore through the bottom of the mattress.

Garr almost accidentally tore the ropes across his legs as he maneuvered Sunder around, shoving him back against the wall as he jerked him down roughly, impaling his entire body with his mammoth cock. Sunder just groaned, feeling like a limp ragdoll as Garr shoved him up and jerked him back down his cock, over and over again. His legs were spread wide, dangling loose around Garr's immense, solid waist. A loud wet smack sounded each time Garr hilted inside him, and the pressured stretch of it made his cock constantly leak precome, a perpetual stream of it sloshing across his chest, splattering in all directions as his cock jounced back and forth with each of Garr's thrusts. His entire body ached, but it felt like... a tension, inside him, something electric as the force of Garr's inhumanly powerful thrusts rocked his entire body back and forth, shoving him up against the slick, dripping wall.

Loud wet slopping noises sounded as Garr's precome poured out of his ass, overflowing him already as Garr just kept up his fucking, slamming his hips forward like an inexorable rock fall as he jerked Sunder back and forth, almost just dragging him up and down his cock. Sunder could only just manage to pant for breath raggedly, messy splashes of precome splattering into his mouth as his cock sprayed in all directions.

Garr kept it up for what felt like hours, until any time when he wasn't getting pummeled by his immense cock felt dim and far away, and the ache of fucking was bone-deep, a constant but not unpleasant grind as his body contorted itself around Garr's cock. He wondered if he should tell Garr he was probably about to pass out, then realized he couldn't speak even if he wanted to.

Garr kept thrusting, his precome spraying out of his ass in messy bursts each time he thrust in, his guts filled to overflowing as Garr just poured more precome into him. Garr's cock displaced it in frothy waves as he thrust back and forth, enough that both their lower bodies were coated and dripping with it. The flattened, destroyed mattress sloshed wetly was he thrust, precome pouring down into it and to the floor below, a thick pool forming beneath the bed.

Garr clenched him close, crushing him against his huge chest as his arms tightened around him. His thrusts were shallow and hard, just the final foot of his cock driving back and forth into him as his hips crashed against Sunder's spread ass cheeks. The first blast caught Sunder by surprise, he was so out of it, not that he could have done anything to prepare himself. Garr slammed him down all the way to the base of his cock, his asshole still slurping as precome poured out, and his entire cock tensed and jerked, flaring outwards, as he shot into him. The taut pressure inside him grew as Garr growled and roared, precome squirting out around Garr's massive shaft as he forced his huge load deep into him, glugging deeper into him, up into his guts, until he felt heavy with his load, the heat of it sizzling his insides.

Then Garr started thrusting again, wet smacks resounding against the walls as his destroyed ass met Garr's solid body, and Sunder couldn't do anything aside from go limp as Garr's still-hard cock speared him again, his come working deeper inside him as more started squirting out of his ass. It felt like Garr came forever, until Sunder felt ready to burst, but the heavy, body-wracking spasms of his cock finally died down.

Garr was breathing heavy, his skin shiny with sweat (and many other fluids, probably), but he didn't look much worse the wear. Sunder, however... hell, if he thought he felt well-fucked after Fahl, or after the bandits, that was nothing compared to them. He was content to lie on the wreck of the mattress and take a long, long nap, basking in the afterglow of it all— he was almost certain he'd come a few times while Garr fucked him, but he honestly couldn't tell— except Garr was still lodged inside him, balls deep, and as the haze of it all faded slowly that became an almost painful pressure on his insides.

Garr set him back on the bed and slowly pulled him off his cock, come escaping as he tried to pull out, followed by a huge gushing flood of it as the massive head of his cock popped out of Sunder's abused hole. Sunder just lay there and panted as his asshole gaped open, Garr's immense load pouring out of him. He flexed his asshole slowly, panting and groaning a little at how good it felt to stretch it, tighten it up, after getting pummeled so long it felt numb. Perversely, his cock was somehow hard _again_ , just dribbling wet drops of precome against his stomach as he tried to squeeze his asshole closed as come flooded out of him, more slurping around inside him.

It took a while before he could move his mouth in any coordinated way, and even then his lips and tongue felt swollen and heavy, not even to mention about how his was caked, inside and out, in strings of fluid, thick and bitter and salty.

"Hhhhnnnn," he said, groaned really. Garr looked up at him, and Sunder was glad to see he at least looked a little dazed.

Garr got to his feet and made a hand gesture towards him, and immediately Sunder felt a rush of energy through him, enough to bring him out of his languorous haze although his body still felt heavy and bloated and swollen.

"Thanks," Sunder said, although it was still a little hard to talk. "Hey, uh," he said, and wriggled a little on the bed. "Not that I wouldn't find a fourth round here, but couldja untie me?"

Garr stooped forward, his half-hard cock smacking heavily against Sunder's chest, and just pulled the ropes apart, like it was as simple as that. They snapped one after another until the few remaining cords just fell off his arms, and Sunder could finally stretch his arms out and roll his shoulders properly.

"Fuck, thanks!" Sunder said, and eased himself off the wreck of the bed. Heavy dollops of come leaked from his clenched asshole as he maneuvered himself into a standing position, even more aware of how sopping wet he was, coated in more loads than he could count.

"Lemme get my breath back for a minute," he said, leaning back against one wall and panting, still sweaty and aching even if Garr's spell had woken him back up. Garr stood silently, more like he was curious as to what was going to happen than out of any interest in Sunder specifically.

He cast his eyes around the room, looking at the come-splattered walls, the twisted wreck of what had been a pretty ratty mattress to begin with, and the thick pool of come surrounding it. The door had been knocked clean off its hinges, and the wooden doorframe was broken too. "Man, I'd hate to be the guy who'd have to clean up this mess." Sunder shrugged again, enjoying the flex of his shoulders and arms.

"Fuckin' Balio," Sunder swore. "He's such a nutcase. Totally fuckin' repressed or something."

"He's, like... he wants to fuck himself or something, he's so stuck up, and the closest he can get is me." Sunder turned his head and spat, the glob of what was probably mostly come hitting the floor with a splat. "And then when he comes after me he gets all angry because, like, I'm not him or he has to admit he wants it or some shit like that, I have no clue. So fucking fucked up."

Sunder snorted, a thought just coming to him. "Actually, I bet he's, like, sitting in the room over jerking off listening to me get fucked. I bet this is all because he got shot down so many times when we were kids, huh?"

Garr nodded, still looking glowering and imposing even after fucking Sunder into a soggy mess and remaining to listen to him bitch about Balio. Somehow that was just hilarious to Sunder, and he couldn't hold in the abrupt booming laughs.

"Okay, so, this has been fun," Sunder said, after he was done, "and hey, we should do something like this again, with me less tied up... unless that's, like, your _thing_ ," he said with a leer, looking over at Garr. He just stood there, stoic, somehow still just as threatening completely naked with his half-hard cock jutting out from his crotch.

"Anyway, whatever," Sunder said when it became clear Garr wasn't going to respond. "But it'll have to be later, since I _got_ to go show Balio what's up, that fucker."

Walking kind of hurt a little, and more of Garr's load slipped out of his ass with each step, but whatever. He strode to the doorway, slowing only long enough to grab the half-full bottle of lube from at Garr's feet and slap his ass on the way out, winking and grinning at him as Garr turned to stare at him.

Whatever, that had been great even if Garr was so weird, but different thoughts filled his mind as he walked down the corridors, headed for Balio's office. Balio was all repressed and whatever, but he sure as hell was done putting up with even a little bit of it.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't that far to Balio's office. Just two corridors over, and he didn't see anyone on the way there— thankfully, given the state he was in. Honestly, with the way his day was going, if he had, no matter who, they'd probably have ended up fucking. Somehow.

Balio's office was one of the few rooms that had an actual _door_ , but it was the same shoddy junk all the newer parts of the Coliseum had, and Sunder was fed up and frustrated, so he figured this called for a bit of a dramatic entrance. Without even breaking his stride he slammed his shoulder against the door and broke the entire thing off its hinges. The hinges themselves tore from the frame with a crack, followed by a series of clatters as the various pieces of wood and metal that had been a door and frame crashed to the stone floor.

He stepped inside, past the wreckage, just in time to see Balio leap up from where he'd been siting behind his desk, his expression somewhere between angry and scared.

"What the fuck, bro?!" Balio yelled, his eyes darting back and forth between the shards of the door and Sunder.

"Shut the fuck up," Sunder said, and it was _so nice_ to finally say that to Balio. "I've had enough of your shit." He was pretty glad he hadn't stuttered there, but apparently being angry kept him from being terrified.

Balio scowled and stepped over to him, clearly trying to start something. He was yelling something, but Sunder honestly didn't _hear_ him as he stepped forward to match. He reached out and shoved Balio back, his angry voice cutting out in a incoherent yell.

Before Balio could respond— or maybe before he realized he wanted to respond— Sunder spun him around and forced him up against the wall, and Balio just barely managed to look aside in time to keep his horn from breaking against the wall. Sunder pinned his arms behind his back, using both hands to hold his thick wrists.

"I'll fuckin' kill—"

"You fuckin' try anything and I'll smash your fuckin' head against the wall, _bro_ ," Sunder said, low and angry right into Balio's ear, and he shut up after that.

"You're such a basket case," Sunder continued in a less violent tone. "I thought you were just clueless, but instead you're fuckin' _repressed_." He dropped his voice down to a low whisper again. "So how many times have you jerked off thinking about fucking me?" He slid his muzzle across the back of his head, his lips toying with the short hairs. "Or thinking about me fucking you?" he added, ignoring Balio's angry struggles against his hold.

"You fuckin' try it and I'll rip your fuckin' dick off, fuckin' psycho fag," Balio said, before Sunder reached up and grabbed his mane, tight.

"Try that and see what happens," he growled, and slammed his weight against him as punctuation. "Say that again and I'll show you what it's like to have a horse cock up your ass," Sunder added, and after a shudder Balio went still.

"I'm surprised you didn't take me up on that," he added after a second, voice lower and less threatening. "You're such a closet case; you coulda gotten me to fuck you without ever havin' to admit you wanted it." Sunder chuckled, low.

"You're so fuckin' fixated with my sex life, and it's not like there's any real mystery about what you want."

"After all, I was awake when you sucked yourself off staring at my cock," Sunder added, and noted with pleasure the convulsive jerk that ran through Balio's body. "And I was there when you _fucked_ me, bro," he said, and nipped at Balio's ear.

"You gonna fight?" Sunder asked again, his voice low. Balio froze for a long moment, like his entire body had gone tense, but eventually he slowly shook his head. Sunder grinned and dragged his lips back across his thick neck as he released him, until Balio just stood there in place, his body tense and trembling.

"You gotta figure out what you want, bro," Sunder said, staring at the muscled slope of Balio's back. "You're all fuckin' wound up and angry all the time, being all in charge. It just eats you up inside that you want yer little bro to fuck you hard." Balio flinched, and for a second Sunder thought he was about to turn around and yell at him, but he just tensed up further and kept staring down at the flagstones.

"You're so, like, fuckin' see-through. _I_ know what you want," Sunder said. "But don't worry, bro," he said, leaning forward again so that his lips brushed against Balio's skin as he spoke. "I'll make sure you like it when I fuck you."

Sunder stepped back, away from Balio, to the center of the room. "I coulda gotten laid twice now, 'cept you had to barrel in an' fuck shit up," he said, trying to mimic the clipped, angry voice Balio had when he was ordering people around. Hopefully Balio would be willing to overlook the fact that he was _gratuitously_ fucked-over right now. Hell, he was pretty sure he was still dripping come across the floor. "I figure that means you owe me, and I'm gonna take it outta you right now. Come here," he ordered.

There was a tense moment when Balio didn't move and for a fraction of a second Sunder thought he might have an actual fight on his hands, before Balio obeyed him; he turned around and stepped to him, still keeping his head down, his eyes on the floor.

Sunder reached out and traced his fingers across Balio's coat, dark blue and only getting darker as Balio's sweat matted it down. He was heavy-muscled, way more than he was. Maybe it was hard to see at first, since they both had huge, cut muscles, but Balio's were rock hard and practically bulging against his skin. There was no way Sunder could ever think to take him in an actual fight, and he was _tired_ from the day spent fucking. But Balio hadn't really tried to break out of his hold, he'd just struggled enough to make it look like he'd put up a fight.

"Yeah, bro, you know what you want, don't you?" Sunder asked, staring at Balio's face. He was still looking down, like he couldn't bear to face him. "I'm gonna make you suck me off, first," he said, hissing it into his ears. "Then I'm gonna get you on all fours and fuck you til you can't stand."

Balio's cock was hard, bulging out the front of his shorts obscenely, so much so that the waist of it was pulled away from his body. He was hard before, but as he spoke Sunder could see the fabric darken. If he wasn't coated in so many people's come already he probably could have smelled Balio's precome, thick and heavy.

Sunder reached down and opened Balio's shorts up. His cock surged out before Sunder could even get his zipper all the way down. He was fully hard, his entire shaft dark and glossy with precome already, and he'd had it happen enough times to know having your cock hard inside those shorts wasn't very pleasant.

Sunder leaned forward, careful to not even brush his cock, and pressed his muzzle against the side of Balio's head. "I haven't touched your cock," he said, "You're hard and dripping, bro. Do I turn you on? Are you gettin' off on your little brother telling you how he's gonna fuck you?"

Balio shuddered again and a thick slug of precome leaked from his cockhead, pulling out into a string until it snapped and dropped to the floor. "B-bro, I— I ain't..." Balio started, stammering.

Sunder closed the gap between them, his half-hard cock pressing against Balio. "Shh," he said. "Doesn't matter."

Balio _whimpered_ , a high desperate sound as his cock drooled precome, smearing wetly across their coats.

Sunder slid his hands across Balio's chest, rubbing his rough palms against his nipples and reached further down across his hairy stomach til he could curl his hands around Balio's cock, one around the base and reaching further down with the other to cup his heavy dangling balls.

"Got anything you want to tell me, bro?" Sunder asked, and Balio shuddered again, flushed, seemingly incapable of making any sounds other than choking, broken moans as he started slowly stroking his cock. Balio's little twitches and spasms were rubbing their bodies together; transferring some of the thick come that covered every inch of Sunder's coat across to Balio. Sunder smiled, affectionate.

"Yeah, yer really desperate for it, huh? You get off on yer little bro taking charge, yeah?" He reached up and flicked one of Balio's nipples, stiff and peaked.

"Yer fucked up, y'know," Sunder continued, conversationally. "When a fuckin' normal person wants to fuck they _ask_ , they don't go through all yer fuckin' fucked-up tantrums." He ground his cock against Balio's and smiled as he felt the thick clotted loads across his body smear onto Balio's coat. "So I'll be the nice brother and give you what you want."

He was only half-hard and he felt drained dry already, but if he had one load left he knew what he was going to do with it. He wrapped both his hands around their cocks and stroked them slowly as Balio just whimpered and nickered, leaning back to clutch his hands against the edge of his desk as he ground his dick against Sunder's.

He stroked them both, his own cock slowly stiffening under his touch. He was fully erect soon, even if it wasn't all flared and jutting like Balio's. He was just plain _worn out_ from having sex all day; even seeing Balio like this was barely enough to provoke a physical response no matter how turned on he was. He pressed their cocks together again and closed his fist around the tips, forcing the fat heads to squish together. Balio's feet fell out from under him as he went limp against the desk, a rough cry erupting from his lips.

He was leaking precome like a faucet. Sunder was too, but it was obvious he was empty— his pre was thin and clear, watery and hardly slick as it dripped across their cocks, but Balio's was a thick gel, slippery and gloppy as it oozed out in long strands from his broad piss-slit. Combined, the stuff was a ropy mess. It smeared all across the length of their dicks, dripping in globs from their balls as they bucked against each other, their cocks thumping against each other's chests.

Balio was still acting like he'd had his hands chained; he was clutching the desk like his life depended on it as Sunder stroked their cocks. He was still looking down, too, like he couldn't meet Sunder's eyes. Except now he was staring at their cocks, pressed together, his own absolutely pissing out precome. The stuff came out in constant stream as Balio shuddered and moaned, his cock actually jerking in Sunder's hand as it spasmed continually. The sloppy mess was absolutely slathered across his hands in thick waves and dripped in messy strings from his wrist. Balio's chest was rapidly becoming just as messy, dark with sweat and matted with splatters of their precome; his fur was a glossy blue so dark it looked purplish.

Sunder already felt like he'd had buckets of come upended over him, but thick lines of their precome now webbed between his stomach and their cocks, hanging heavy as they snapped and reformed with each pass of Sunder's hand across their dueling lengths, his stomach heaving out to brush against his cock as he panted.

Sunder leaned a little closer, firmly sandwiching their cocks between the hard planes of their chests. With each stroke he rode up their hair, all of it becoming absolutely saturated with their slick effluent until it was like a tight, slick passage between them. Both their legs were quaking and their cocks slid against one another, fucking against each other and dragging through the heavy, matted fur on their stomach and chests.

Balio arched back, his shoulders and head flat against the wall as he ground his hips against Sunder's, pushing the base of their cocks together in a sopping mess. He was perpetually groaning now, between making shuddering, breathy gasps. Sunder slid his hand down their cocks and squeezed at the base, both of their cocks flaring out rigid as he clamped down. Balio let out a long, low moan, his breath hitching as Sunder pumped their cocks together tightly. His cock surged, his piss-slit flaring open wide as he shot out a messy burst of gelled precome, the stuff thick and ripe as it shot between their chests, some shooting up against the underside of their muzzles and working its way into their coat. Little strings of the stuff clung from Balio's stiff nipples.

Sunder kept pumping their cocks as Balio seized and shot out, his cock pumping out precome like Sunder had _came_ earlier on. The stuff collected in heavy droplets and swung out in strings until they snapped, further coating the floor beneath them in their fluids. Sunder had some worry of _slipping_ in a puddle of the stuff, and the smell was so potent he could taste it in the back of his mouth, rough bitter musk of horse he was so familiar with. Balio's smell had an undertone, something rank and ripe that sent little jolts through his guts, straight to his cock.

He knew if he kept on, Balio would _really_ come, and he didn't want that to happen yet. "Bro," he growled out, voice low and rough. "Get on yer knees." Balio just sunk down slowly, until he was on his knees, his nose just a fraction of an inch away from Sunder's shaft.

"I know you got some practice with sucking yerself off," Sunder said as he grabbed the base of his cock and angled it forward, pressing the smeared length of it against Balio's head and muzzle. "Why don't you suck on this for a bit?"

Balio drew back slowly and Sunder cock dragged against the side of his face; for once Sunder could see Balio's eyes, and they were focused fully on his cock, fully erect and leaving goopy smears on his coat. Finally he pulled back enough so that the flat, blunt head of his dick bobbed right in front of his mouth. Sunder was leaking precome, but slowly, in tiny little dribbles. He felt just about empty after coming so many times, but it would have to be enough for Balio.

Balio opened up and slowly leaned forward, his cockhead smearing across his nose and lips before finally popping into his mouth, and Sunder snorted and whinnied as Balio started lightly sucking, running his tongue along his shaft and collecting the messy lather of come across his length.

Balio's own cock was still practically fountaining, burbling out precome in a constant flow, and as Sunder grabbed Balio's horn and forced him to take in more Balio reached out and started to stroke his cock. Sunder smacked him on the side of the head with his free hand, keeping his dick lodged deep in his mouth. There was a flash of something like anger briefly across Balio's face, and his lips tensed around his cock.

"Don't fuckin' touch yourself," Sunder said, and smacked him again. "I'm gonna make you come, and you sure ain't gonna do it yourself."

Balio swallowed audibly, his lips still spread wide around Sunder's shaft, and slowly drew his hand back from his cock.

"Good, bro," Sunder said, and pulled him forward onto his cock, enjoying the brief spasms of his throat around his cockhead. "Don't make me tell you again."

Balio's nostrils flared out as he tried to breathe around the obstruction of Sunder's dick, and he let him gasp and choke for a moment before letting him pull back, pull off his cock with a wet rattling gasp.

"I thought you could take more of that, bro." Sunder arched his hips up and let his cock swing down, slapping across Balio's face. "I saw you take in half your cock, and you were so fuckin' desperate for it you probably could have taken it all." He drew back, letting his cock swing down to bob in front of Balio's face, the blunt head dripping watery precome all across his lips. "Try again."

Balio looked up at him for a brief second before turning away again, a faint blush rising across his cheeks. It was honestly the first time Sunder'd ever seen him blush. "Do it," he said, this time less of a command and more of a plead.

Balio rocked forwards and took him in again, lapping and sucking at the tip until it sunk too deep. He lashed his tongue across the underside of his cock, taking it deeper in jolts, his nose flaring as he took deep breaths between. He took in a surprisingly large amount of it, before finally pulling back with a watery breath, until only the first foot or so was in his muzzle.

"That wasn't all of it," Sunder said, looking down at him. "I'm sure I can make it fit, though," he said, trying to smirk and project Balio's awful self-important jackass persona.

Balio stayed on his knees, his lips wrapped around his cock. Sunder hemmed and hawed, grasping uncertainly at the base of Balio's horn.

"Uh, bro," he said, finally, in his usual voice. "Y-you want me to make you take it all, right?"

Sunder looked down at him, and Balio just looked unwaveringly at Sunder's cock for a long moment, until he made the slightest motion with his head that could have been a shallow nod.

"Good," Sunder said, his voice sliding back down the register as he talked. "Didn't want to wear out my own private slut too soon."

He jerked up on Balio's horn and pulled him close, forcing his cock back into his mouth, unable to contain a low neigh as his flat cockhead bumped against the back of Balio's mouth. He shot out a little spurt of precome, and Balio coughed and sputtered as it slowly dripped down his throat, unable to swallow properly with Sunder's cock in his mouth.

"If that gives you trouble, you're gonna have a hell of a lot more when I shove my cock down your throat," Sunder growled, and with a single jerk yanked Balio forward until his lips pressed around the base of his cock, his cockhead nestled deep in his throat. Balio's eyes went wide and his throat convulsed, rippling around Sunder's dick, and he held him there for a half-second before pushing him all the way off. Ribbonlike strands of thick phlegm connected Balio's lips to Sunder's erect length.

Balio coughed and choked, gagging and gasping for breath, coughing convulsively with shaky breaths between. He spit out Sunder's precome in thick gobs, and through it all the thick webbing between his lips and Sunder's cock trembled but didn't break.

"Try it again," Sunder said, yanking his head back up, and Balio opened his mouth wide even as his eyes teared up. He pulled him down his cock again with a wet, sick sound, and held him there for longer, until Balio started thrashing for breath. He coughed and gagged as he pulled back, spit and precome erupting from his mouth in a messy gush, more dripping out through his nose as he coughed and hacked, eyes tearing up.

"I guess that's enough for now," Sunder said, idly stroking his cock as it spurted precome onto Balio's downturned head, ruining his mohawk and dripping down the sides of his face. "Wouldn't wanna come in your mouth, after all. I got something else planned."

He let Balio sit there until he caught his breath, until he was breathing fast but his flanks weren't trembling like he'd just run a race.

"Bro," Sunder said, "I'm gonna fuck you." He watched Balio just _shudder_ as he heard it, but his cock, like always, was rock hard and dripping, glossy and dark. He definitely tensed up, though, and Sunder smirked down at him. "You ever been fucked before?" Balio hesitated a second, then shook his head, looking down.

"Yer lucky I'm here for you, yeah? I'll open you up nice." Sunder pulled Balio up and with the same motion reached down, under Balio's balls, between his slick thighs to the tight pucker of his ass, coated like the rest of their bodies with slick, goopy precome. "I'm gonna break you open, bro," he said, and Balio shuddered and gasped, making almost sub-vocal grunts. Sunder pressed his slick fingers against Balio's muscled ass, pushing against his virgin hole. "Lie back on the desk," he said.

Balio looked at the desk, all the junk formerly scattered on top already shoved to the floor. Sunder didn't see even a flicker of hesitation; Balio stepped over to the desk, his cock bouncing up and down, slapping against his stomach and chest and splattering silvery threads of precome across his already soaked and matted hair.

Sunder followed directly behind him, his hands trailing through Balio's sweaty, slick coat, his cock pressed heavy and hard against his back. Balio's hip met the desk and he just rolled back onto it and raised his legs up. His cock slapped down against his chest and splattered precome far enough to rope around the chair behind the desk.

Sunder bent down over Balio, their cocks pulsing hot and slippery against his chest. "Roll over," he said, and Balio flushed and rolled on his side. His cock swung out in slow, heavy arc as he turned, and Balio grabbed near the tip and held it close to his body as he turned onto his stomach. Except, he was so thick and long he couldn't lie flat, so he had to keep his hooves on the floor, his legs taut and trembling, with his upper body bent over the desk. His cock hung down in the space between his chest and the dark, finished surface of the desk, the head just barely pushing against the desk, squirting precome all over its top. His balls hung down below his muscled ass, their immense size covering his sheath and the base of his cock, between his thighs.

"Spread yer legs," Sunder hissed again as he used his left hand to nudge at his inner thigh. Balio's hooves clattered against the floor as he awkwardly spread his legs, trembling with tension. He shifted his weight to one side so he could move his other leg, then repeated the motion, making a startled shudder as Sunder's thick shaft wedged between his spread cheeks.

"Yeah, that's good..." Sunder murmured, making little thrusts with his hips, sliding the tip of his cock along Balio's ass, his balls slapping against the edge of the desk. Balio's tail was plastered to his right leg, tangled and coated dark with precome. Sunder was pissing out precome too, watery stuff that slid across Balio's back and dribbled across his sides, down onto the desk below where Balio's little writhing movements smeared it across the surface and into his coat.

"I'm gonna shove this whole thing into yer ass, yeah?" Sunder practically panted out, thrusting his cock up through Balio's muscled asscheeks, spread wide. "But," he panted, "But first I gotta open you up."

The thick pool of precome on the desk had already reached its sides, and it was starting to drip down the sides. Sunder swiped his fingers through the thickest parts of it, where it was all piled up under Balio's cock, until his fingers were dripping with it. "Better get ready, bro." he said, before running his fingers around the tight pucker of Balio's ass.

He pushed in slowly, but he could feel Balio clamp down around his finger even as his cock spewed out even more precome onto the desk. "C'mon, open yerself up, let me in," Sunder said as he pushed his finger deeper. He could feel every little slick movement of Balio's asshole around his finger as he pushed it in past the joint, all the way down to the knuckle.

"That's one finger," he said, and Balio shuddered.

He wiggled his finger around inside Balio's ass, hot and muscular, rippling with each clenching spasm that pulled through his body. He pulled out enough to press another blunt fingertip at his ass, still dripping precome, and then he pushed back in, sinking both fingers down to the knuckle.

"You got a tight ass." Although his asshole was more muscular than he'd thought. Balio didn't know it, but he could probably open himself up wide if he just knew how. Apparently the same exercises that gave him his huge muscled asscheeks worked out his asshole itself, a little. Yeah, he'd definitely be sure to open it up.

"I'm gonna break you open, bro," he murmured, just to see Balio shudder and moan. "You like that, huh?" he said as he worked his fingers back and forth inside his ass, slipping them out briefly to swipe his fingers through the mess on the desk and then press three fingers against Balio's puckered hole, smeared and shiny with precome. This was definitely a tighter fit, and Balio actually groaned loudly and thrust back, solidly smacking his ass against his hand as he forced all his fingers in down to the knuckle.

"Hasty, yeah? Don't worry bro, I'll make sure you take it all." Sunder slowly pulled his fingers out, watching as Balio's ass flexed open like he was begging to have something inside him. "An' I'll make sure to draw it out," he said as he ran his slick fingers around the rim of his ass, dipping inside briefly.

"I wonder how much you can take..." Sunder pushed four fingers against his asshole, dimpling it inwards as Balio tried to open himself up enough. "Gonna need something more than yr cum." Sunder pulled back and kissed his asscheek, wet and salty with precome already. "Hold on."

He was so thankful he'd thought to bring the bottle of lube with him. He oughtta thank Fahl later; between this and Garr it had probably helped him out a lot. The big bottle was still half-full, which ought to be more than he'd need. He'd put it down near the door, so _really_ it would have only taken a brief moment to lean over and swipe it, but he took his time, watching Balio tremble on top of the desk, his eyes tightly shut as he waited for Sunder to come back.

Sunder leaned over Balio, his cock sliding back and forth across his ass, and whispered in his ear. "Yer good at this. Obedient." He slid his fingers back into his ass and worked them back and forth as he spoke. "I bet you tried this a lot, sitting here alone. Fucking yerself with your fingers, always hopin' I was here to do it to you."

"Well, yer in luck, 'cause I'm gonna show you how it's done. You like that, bro?" Sunder asked, and Balio just moaned in response, his breath coming in fast, deep breaths. "Yeah, you want it bad, don't you?"

The lube poured slowly out of the bottle, and he took his time, slicking up all his fingers and letting it run down to coat the rest of his hand. He clenched all his fingers together, a tight square of fingertips that spread out to the full width of the crest of his knuckles. They pushed in easily and Balio shook underneath, his breath quaking.

He pushed back and forth, curling his fingers up a little, and kept pressing deeper, spreading Balio's asshole wide and then twisting his hand around to flex his asshole around. He knew it was going to happen eventually, but it was still a surprise when he pushed in and Balio spasmed, his asshole practically grabbing at his hand as it distended with a wet slurp and took in his fingers to the knuckle and then some; the entire wide crest of his hand pushed into his ass.

Balio yelled something inarticulate, just a loud long moan. His cock thumped solidly against the desk surface as he shot off, and Sunder honestly couldn't tell if he'd just come or not. His precome was coming out thick and goopy to begin with, a translucent white, and he shot out huge stringy blasts all across his chest, his cock pumping wildly. But he didn't ever _stop_ ; after the messy blasts died down he was still rock hard and spurting precome just as much as always, even as his come piled up across the desk and dripped in huge fat strings down the sides.

"Holy fuck," Sunder said, forgetting his 'angry loud Balio' persona for a second as he watched the last fat drops pour out of his cock. Balio was moaning constantly, little wet pops and sighs between breaths.

"You liked that, huh?" he asked, his voice cutting harder again as he got back in his groove. What was it Balio had said to him? "You're desperate for a real man's cock, aren't you? Just begging to have me plow your slutty cunt," he said, and thankfully Balio was too busy moaning and coming to notice the blush that rose up on his cheeks.

"But you're a tight little slut, aren't you?" he said as he shoved his hand in deeper, until his thumb was flush with the stretched rim of his asshole. "I'm gonna have to break you open."

The thought had only just occurred to him before his body followed through the motions, his hand pulling out of Balio's ass with a wet slurp as he reached down for the lube, set on the edge of the desk. Balio's asshole spread open, twitching and clenching like it was practically pouting. He grabbed the bottle and brought it up, pushing the rim of it into Balio's ass before his asshole winked shut.

"Careful," he said, as he shoved the bottle into him, until the neck was entirely inside and the wider body stopped him from pushing it further in, "better keep yourself open, you don't wanna break the bottle, do you?" Which was a total lie; he'd seen people slam Fahl's beer bottles against each other's skulls during barfights without even cracking the glass, but he figured Balio would get a kick out of something like that, and from Balio's stuttered moan he was right. His body tensed up, of course, and his asshole spasmed against the bottle neck like Balio had no clue how to control his ass.

The lube poured into him with agonizing slowness, glugging in slow motion as the thick liquid all ran into him. It was overkill, of course, but it was perversely hot to see Balio bent over a desk with a bottle in his ass, moaning and taking it. Sunder twisted the bottle back and forth as it emptied, idly wondering if he could fit the entire bottle into him. Probably. "Maybe I should shove the whole thing up your ass," he said, just to see Balio shudder again. "I bet you'd like that, huh. You'd take anything you can get to fill you up." He leaned close, hissing into Balio's ear again. "But don't worry, I got something bigger than that bottle in mind."

When he pulled back the bottle was almost empty, and he seriously didn't have the patience to wait any longer. He twisted the bottle a final time, pushing it until Balio's asshole started stretching out against the body of it, then pulled it out. There was a loud, messy slurp as it emerged, and fat ropes of the lube pulled out along with it, breaking almost instantly and dripping down Balio's asscrack. More drooled out of his asshole, puckering wildly, and Sunder swiped his hand up, across his dangling balls and the root of his cock, and shoved his entire fist into his ass with a wet slurp.

"You gotta learn how to close your ass up, bro," he said as he punched his fist in and out of him, wet splatters of lube attempting to pour out with each withdrawal only to be forced back in when he punched back inside. "When I come in you, you better not let a drop out."

He pulled his fist out with a loud slurp, and Balio's asshole winked open and shut, like he was still getting used to flexing his ass like that. Lube drooled out of his asshole, down the crack of his spread ass, and Sunder trailed his fingers up through the slick mess and pushed it back inside, finger-fucking Balio for a while.

Sunder pulled his fingers back slowly and Balio actually pushed back against his hand, driving his fingers back into his ass. Sunder smirked. "You really want it, don't you? Yer begging for my horsecock up your slutty little ass, huh." Sunder pulled his fingers out and leaned forward, letting his cock slap down against Balio's ass.

"Don't worry, I'll give it to you soon." He drew back, aiming his cock at Balio's asshole, still leaking lube. "Here it comes, bro," he said, groaning a little as his cockhead finally pressed against Balio's asshole. "Just open yerself up for it, c'mon," he said, murmuring lowly as he put a little pressure on. Balio's asshole flexed spasmodically, but after a moment he spread himself wide and Sunder's cockhead pushed inside him with a loud slurp. Balio's asshole clamped down on his shaft, and he tensed up, lines of muscles standing out across the curve of his back.

"Yeah, how'ja like that, bro?" Sunder said, his voice wavering slightly. "That's what a cock in yer ass feels like." He leaned down, pressing his chest against Balio's back until they were sandwiched together. "Don't worry," he said into Balio's ear, the puffs of his breath making it twitch, "I'll go easy on you, at first."

Sunder pulled back and fucked Balio slowly with the first few inches of his cock, staring down at his widely-spread asscheeks, and at the pink ring of his asshole, clenched around his shaft. He pulled out almost entirely and then drove a little more in, and Balio's entire body rocked with the force of it. The thick, wet pool of Balio's precome was slopping down the front of the desk in long strings, and now that he was inside him, Sunder could feel every jerking spasm of his cock, could practically feel it pour out of Balio as his muscles rippled. He grabbed Balio's muscled ass, his flesh huge and heated in his hands, and thrust in a little deeper.

Balio panted, whimpering, and with a surreal thrill of glee Sunder heard Balio stutter, stumbling on his words. "Fu-fu- _fuck_ me!," he groaned, practically spitting the words out. "Shove it all in!"

Sunder looked at Balio's face, still turned away from him. He could see his blush though, against his muzzle and the side of his cheeks. His cock was wedged into his ass, only a few inches in, and he was pretty sure Balio didn't really know what he was asking for, if he'd never been fucked before.

He thrust forward anyway, shoving more of his cock into Balio's willing ass, then drew back and thrust in again, plunging almost halfway in. Balio bucked and groaned, his cock spurting out thick wads of precome that splattered against the desktop with an audible gush. Sunder pushed in again, slower, grinding forward as he worked his cock deeper, until most of it was inside. Balio's entire body was shuddering, quaking, as he tried to spread his legs wider.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, bro," Sunder said, and pulled back before thrusting inside again, starting to work up a rhythm as he pulled back and thrust forward, plowing Balio's ass with a series of slurps as lube slid out along his shaft. Sunder grabbed at Balio's balls with one hand, tugging at his loose ballsack and rubbing his fingers back and forth against the root of his cock, hard and bulging out between his legs, past his balls, rubbing along the stiff length of it as he plowed his cock into Balio's ass, back and forth.

Maybe it was a good thing he was so tired out; if he hadn't been drained dry he would've came already. Just the _smell_ of it, now overpowering the drying clots of come across his body, would have been enough. He liked the way he smelled, sweaty and lathered up, and Balio smelled the same way. Hell, his _precome_ smelled the same, but it smelled _better_ now, that it wasn't his. Not even to fuckin' mention how Balio was spread out on top of his desk, begging and moaning for his cock. Even tired out he could feel his cock tighten up, but he slowed down and let it ebb back, wanting to draw this out for as long as he could. He was Balio's first time, after all, and he oughtta make it a good one.

His steps were a little faltering, his body still a little tired even though Garr's spell woke him up, and it was honestly almost accidental when he arched forward into a thrust and slipped. He heaved his body weight forward to avoid awkwardly tipping over, and hell if that wouldn't be a way to go, and instead he slammed his entire cock into Balio, who yelped like a little schoolgirl as the entire thing plowed into his ass, Sunder's sheath flush between his asscheeks.

Balio came in a _flood_ , wet smacks sounding through the room as he unloaded, his come smacking against his chest and the surface of the desk and spraying out in all other directions, thick ropy come smearing through the flowing pool of precome across the desk surface and just adding further to the puddles on the floor. His asshole clenched down around Sunder's cock, tight enough it felt like he was trapped with his dick flush up his ass, barely even capable of tugging his shaft back and forth against the tight ring of muscle.

Balio snorted and bellowed as he came, fucking his cock back and forth along the desk as his come sprayed out, and jerking Sunder's entire body with him. His arms tensed, hands clenching against the edge of the desk, as he struggled to push his torso up off the desk. He next shots lanced out past him, slapping against the chair behind the desk with enough force to rattle it backwards, and the next volly hit the its top, and it toppled over backwards with a crash.

Balio arched back, slamming his ass down on Sunder's cock, and that was it. It wasn't so much the feeling of his ass squeezing down on his cock as it was the _look_ of him, his mane already matted with Sunder's precome, the entire front of his body dripping with come, enough that it was spilling off the front of the desk in the sheet, drooling down Balio's legs as he bucked and groaned, his arms spread across the desk, gripping it tightly as ropes of come slapped against his forearms, covering his coat until it hung down lank, clotted together. Balio was just so _into it_ , and that was what made Sunder shudder and come again, squeezing his eyes shut as he shot his load up Balio's ass, flooding him with what had to be his last load of the day.

It _hurt_. His balls ached with each shot, and his shaft was spongy and aching even before he came. But he came a _lot_ , more than he would have thought, enough that his orgasm dragged out past Balio's. He was still unloading watery bursts of come even after Balio had sagged down, exhausted, and sprawled out across the desk, practically immersing himself in the pool of his come he'd left covering the desk top. Sunder grasped Balio's hips, tight, and rocked back and forth, his come just sluicing out of Balio's ass along his shaft with wet, slurping glops, dripping down onto the floor until finally Sunder staggered back, light-headed, and his cock popped out of his asshole just in time for the final sluggish spurts to splatter to the ground between them.

Sunder stood there, staring at Balio's back for a long moment, his head fuzzy. His cock had gone soft while he was coming, even, and it was still thick and heavy, turgid, but not hard at all, hanging between his thighs. Balio's ass was spread wide, his come dripping out, and Balio's load was still dripping slowly off the sides of the desk.

"Ugh," he finally managed to say. "Hey," he said, and stepped backwards again, unable to wrench his gaze from Balio. "I dunno about you, but I'm _tired_ ," he said, audibly slurring. Maybe Garr's spell only worked until the next time he came, he thought, and then thought no, that's stupid, and then he realized he'd been standing there gaping at Balio's wide-open ass and the muscled curve of his back for at least a minute. "Hey, c'mon up," he said, and stepped forward to tug at Balio's shoulder.

Balio stood slowly, moving like his legs were stiff, and somehow without Balio ever managing to look at him, Sunder guided them both with stuttering steps over to the couch Balio had along another wall. It was neat and kind of fancy, and they were about to completely ruin it, but that was okay, Sunder thought dimly as he sprawled out on it, followed by Balio, so that he was sandwiched between the back of it and Balio's heavy body in front.

"Let's just... take a nap, okay?" Sunder said, pressing his mouth against Balio's neck, his hands wrapping around his waist. Balio just grunted in response, and Sunder vaguely wondered if Balio was going to have a huge loud freakout about _this_ later. What the fuck ever, he thought dimly, fuck him, not much he can repress after this.

Sunder didn't quite fall asleep, vaguely dozing on the surface of consciousness. He was always aware on some level of the soggy, lukewarm couch, of heavy warm weight of Balio all across his front, of his hands spread across his stomach, his shaggy coat sopping wet with come. Balio was hard again, unsurprisingly, and Sunder stroked him off slowly as he dozed, one hand sliding up and down the length of his cock, bizarrely like masturbation. Balio moaned, quietly enough that Sunder wouldn't have heard it if his muzzle hadn't been pressed against the side of Balio's face.

Sunder kept his eyes closed and kept stroking, dimly pleased by the wet slurp of precome across his fingers, as Balio moaned and twitched, his body slowly tensing like a spring being wound, even as Sunder kept stroking him slowly with one hand, his other rubbing in equal time against his stomach, running his fingers through the mess of come he'd shot all over himself.

It was weirdly dreamlike, too, when Balio actually _came_. Sunder could feel it coming, he'd been feeling it coming for a long time, able to read every little hitch of tension in Balio's body, with them sprawled out together. Balio finally shuddered and lurched, grinding his ass back against Sunder's sheath as his cock shot off, hosing down the rest of the couch and probably hitting the wall; Sunder kept his eyes closed.

All he knew was it was warm, thick, wet, and coated the cushions below them. It was hot and sticky as it covered up the mess they were coated in with more mess. Balio came quietly, huffing and panting, and it would have been enough to get him hard if he wasn't entirely incapable of it at this point. Eventually Balio's cock stopped lurching in his hand, and he let out a long sigh, like a held-in breath, and his body finally went limp against Sunder's.

"Go to sleep," Sunder murmured again, and this time he wasn't even awake enough to know if Balio listened. He was asleep practically before he finished talking, his hand still wrapped around Balio's cock, his body nestled tightly against his brother's.

Sunder already knew it, but it was awful all over again when he woke up and remembered just how gross it was to fall asleep in a pile of your own come. They were both mostly still tacky and sticky, but there was a dry itch between his shoulders he just couldn't scratch. He wiggled his shoulders, trying to rub it against the back of the couch without untangling himself from Balio, since they were literally stuck together in at least a few places, but he couldn't manage it. A few seconds later, also, he felt Balio wake up, a deep breath followed by a snort, as he presumably realized he'd shot all across his nose as he came.

Balio tensed up and Sunder could just _imagine_ the thoughts running through his head, not the least of which was probably something like "my kid bro's cock is rubbing against my back, and his hand is stuck to my cock," and that was probably followed by threats of violence. Whatever. _One_ of them had to be the mature, reasonable one here, and apparently that was him.

"Hey," he said, his breath puffing against the side of Balio's face. "Sleep well?"

Balio growled and the heavy muscles in his shoulders tensed.

"Look, I ain't interested in you having some big damn freakout about this, bro," Sunder said with a scowl. "You always freak the fuck out when you can't get yer way, or whatever, an' I'm sick and tired of having to deal with you being an asshole afterward."

Balio moved his arms, almost elbowing Sunder in the face somehow, and his hands settled around Sunder's wrists, gripping them loosely. But then he paused and seemed to sag down, not so much relaxing as going limp. "...Okay," he said, hollowly.

"Ugh, and don't be so fuckin' gloomy about it all. Look, bro, we fucked. You liked it. You liked it a _lot_ ," Sunder said, pushing now that it looked like Balio wasn't gonna leap up and try to pound him. "Fuck, you got off hard on it. And it was hot," he added, practically just breathing the words out as he looked down, staring at Balio's cock, soft but still outside his sheath, his own hand glued to the shaft.

"Yer so fuckin' stuck-up and angry all the time, bro," Sunder mumbled out, as he trailed his free hand up across Balio's stomach to his chest. Balio's hand, still wrapped around his wrist, followed. "But you sure get off on gettin' treated like a whore, huh?" Balio tensed at that, and Sunder chuckled. "Nah, it's hot. Like, you're all bossy and shit all the time, but fuck, maybe you want your little bro bossing you around, instead." He grinned and slid his muzzle up from Balio's shoulder to nestle against his neck.

"'Cuz you loved it, on yer knees with my cock in yer mouth, yeah?" Balio let out a quiet exhale, and Sunder slid his fingers down, trailing his hand across Balio's stomach to his half-hard cock. It wasn't hard to tell he was getting hard again, already. "You were coming all over yerself, yeah... you fuckin' love it, don't you?" He wrapped his hand around Balio's cock and began stroking slowly, squeezing with his other hand but not making any attempt to move it. "I'd fuck you again, but fuck, I got laid so many times today..." He grinned again, pressing his muzzle closer to Balio. "I guess I got you to thank for that, yeah?"

Sunder carefully squeezed his glued, plastered hand. Fuck, it really was glued down; he could feel the wet squelch of come still liquid under his palm, but his hand was coated white, outlined with a thick crust of dried come. He pulled his thumb away, slowly, and Balio hissed as the crust finally broke and he could pull his hand away slowly. But then he slid his other hand down, gently smearing his liquid come around until the jagged crusts had worked loose and he could pump Balio's cock again, or what was out of his sheath already at least.

He slid his free hand across Balio's hip to his muscled ass, almost flush with Sunder's sheath. He slid his fingers between their bodies, until his hand was curled around one of Balio's muscled asscheeks, his fingers pressing against Balio's asshole. He pressed lightly, two fingers sinking easily into Balio's ass and coming out slick with his load.

"Yeah, I guess I broke you open, bro," Sunder said, voice soft as he pushed his fingers into Balio's ass again, starting a rhythm. Balio huffed; spread his legs and turned his ass, giving Sunder better access. Sunder worked his fingers deeper, sliding in a third finger. He looked down across Balio's body, whose chest was heaving as he started breathing faster. His cock was lengthening against his stomach as Sunder's stroking became ragged, uneven. "Yer still worked up, aren't ya?" he said, "shouldn't be surprised, I guess." He pressed his fingers deeper and Balio groaned, his cock splashing a shot of precome against his stomach.

Sunder grinned against Balio's neck, his fingers still probing his ass. "Go kneel in front of yer desk, bro." Balio stilled for a moment, looking over his shoulder to lock eyes with Sunder, his hand warm and still on Balio's cock, his thumb rubbing across Balio's ass. "C'mon, go."

Balio obligingly rose off the couch, Sunder's fingers coming out from his ass with a slick wet sound, and took the few steps to his desk with his hard cock bobbing in front of him, slapping against his stomach when he sunk down to his knees. Sunder followed a half second later, kneeling down behind Balio. He looked down at his hand, his fingers covered in his own come. He pressed a finger into Balio's ass, effortlessly sinking it down to the knuckle, then pulled it out and tried again with two, Balio's ass still loose around his fingers.

"I'd fuck you again, bro," Sunder said, talking as he sunk three fingers into Balio's ass, his ass drawing out with a little tension. "But fuck, after today..." He snorted, "they say everyone's got their limits, you know?" When actually, now that Balio was kneeling in front of him, legs spread wide, his asshole slowly leaking come, Sunder felt his cock stir, but he still doubted he could get it up enough to fuck. "But I figure since you still wanna get fucked I should do somethin' about it." He pulled his fingers out from Balio's ass, a small drop of come escaping with them before his asshole pulled closed again. "You prob'ly wanna lean forward," Sunder said, "maybe rest against the desk, yeah?"

Balio sat forward on his knees and folded his arms up on the surface of the desk, then rested his head against them, his shoulders pulled up against the very lip of the desk. Sunder stared down, just taking in the sight of Balio kneeling for him, the massive muscles in his arms contracted in a smooth block, his solid shoulders pulled up to reveal a dark blue thatch of underarm hair. He spread his legs, feet upturned to reveal the soft, pale flesh inside his hooves, his massive dark hooves themselves spread wide, the underside thick and rounded. He was almost shuddering, his fur damp with sweat. Fuck, Sunder never thought he had a thing for pit hair, or hooves, or sweat, or _anything_ , but everything about Balio made him want to do filthy things to every part of him.

"I'm gonna fuckin' pound you," Sunder said, voice low and rough. He leaned down and pressed his fingers back into Balio's ass as a tight square, his hole tight and slick around them. He sunk them deeper, until the crest of his hand pressed against Balio's asshole. Sunder pressed forward harder, slid his fingers back and forth inside Balio's ass, working it open until his hand sunk in, to Balio's surprised cry. "Yeah, bro," Sunder said, "make some fuckin' noise when I fuck you."

He pushed deeper, easy now that Balio's asshole was clenched around his hand, til his thumb was flush against Balio's ass. He wiggled his fingers around inside Balio, then pulled his hand out, grinning as a heavy strand of come webbed between his fingers and Balio's ass. He made a fist with a wet squelch and pressed his knuckles to the rim of Balio's asshole, then pressed his hand in slowly to watch as Balio's ass spread out around it.

Balio made an inarticulate cry, tremors running through his legs as he arched up, leaning more heavily against the desk. "F-fuck, bro," he managed, between two shuddering moans. Sunder pressed down, sinking his fist into Balio's tight ass. He forced his hand deeper, pushing it down to the wrist, then pulled back to watch Balio's asshole dialate around his hand. "C'mon, yeah, fuckin' shove it in!" Balio said, grunting as Sunder obliged and pushed his hand in violently, sinking it in until the muscles of his forearm spread Balio's asshole obscenely. Balio panted, gasping as Sunder twisted his arm around, sliding it back and forth. He pulled out abruptly, his arm coming back wet and slick, then pressed back, almost punching his hand in, each time trying to work his arm just a fraction deeper.

Sunder sunk deep, Balio's ass stretched out obscenely around his forearm, and twisted his arm around, wrenching out another harsh cry from Balio. He slid his other hand from its position grasping Balio's hips and stroked his fingers around Balio's asshole, through the wet mass of come and lube leaking out Balio's ass. He pressed lightly against the seal his forearm made with Balio's ass, then wriggled his fingers against his asshole, working his fingertips inside. "Fuck," Balio grunted out, breathless, "I-i don't think I can—"

"Shut up," Sunder said, cutting Balio off, "Too bad." He worked his fingers around as he slowly sunk his other hand into Balio's ass, his fingers clasped around his tense forearm. "You wanna be a whore for your little bro, yeah?" he said as he pushed deeper again, Balio's ass accepting more, his asshole distending messily around Sunder's arms, his come dripping out as Sunder pulled his asshole out wide. "If I wanna stick _both_ my arms up to the fuckin' _shoulder_ into your slutty ass, it don't matter what you want."

Sunder grinned as he looked over Balio's tense form: his head flat against the top of his desk, mouth open, panting; his massive thighs trembling at Sunder's slightest movement; his arms folded in front of him, pillowing his head; his cock hard and pinned against the front of the desk, a thread of precome drawing itself out, ready to snap and drop to the ground.

"But we both know you can take it, yeah? You _want_ it. Fuck, soon you'll be fuckin' yourself on my hands, beggin' me more." Balio shuddered, his wrecked asshole spasming around Sunder's arms as he pushed further. Sunder's clenched fist pushed up against the slick entrance to Balio's guts, deep in his ass. "I wanna see it when you come, not even touchin' yer cock."

Balio whimpered, panting, as Sunder struggled to force his hands deeper. Inside, Balio was wet and hot, slick from the load Sunder had blown up him earlier, not to mention all the lube he'd poured into him. After the initial tightness of his asshole, he was wide open, but as he pushed deeper his fingertips made contact with some internal wall. There was something like a second asshole, a slick tight orifice that Sunder pushed his arm towards. Balio shuddered, his asshole squeezing ineffectively down on Sunder's forearms, one almost up to the elbow.

Sunder tried to push deeper with both hands, then slid one out to grasp his asscheek and pull. Balio's asshole opened wide, his bruised asshole flexing open to reveal the inside of his ass, dark red and internal, coated with his load. Sunder pressed his other arm deeper, his fingers working into Balio's slick guts. Balio let out a long, low groan, his dick splashing precome against the front of his desk and sliding down to the floor. Sunder curled his wrist up, tugging at Balio's guts, contracting his muscles so Balio's asshole distended further around his forearm. He punched his other arm in, watching as Balio rocked forward and cried out, a heavy splatter of precome spurting from his cock.

"Fuck," Balio said, panting and groaning, "Bro, c-c'mon—" he trailed off in a harsh cry as Sunder flexed again, trying to work his hand deeper into Balio's guts. His arm was in to the crook of his elbow and Balio's asshole distending around both his arms was nothing compared to the slick wet tightness of his guts, where he was pushing deeper, trying to slide his hand further inside.

Sunder punched his arm forward and Balio's ass accepted it all, several more inches sliding into his body until his bicep was against the rim of his ass. Thick strings of come were seeping out of Balio's ass, around the loose figure-eight seal made by his arms, and with every minute press inward more ran out, like Sunder was fisting the come out of him. Balio writhed and cried out, his cock constantly drooling out precome down his shaft as Sunder ravaged his ass. It felt like most of his forearm was inside Balio's guts, but in this position it was impossible to try and fit any more in; already he was almost lying on the ground so he could get his arm at the right angle.

"Fuck, shit," Balio spluttered, grunting and cursing in an inarticulate moan as Sunder began pumping his arms back and forth, twisting as he did so.

"You gonna come soon?" Sunder said, grinning as he pumped his arm into Balio, pulling out laterally with his other hand to stretch his ass open, gaping. Balio nodded, just a slight movement of his head laid flat against the desk. "Roll over," he said as he twisted his arm out a little, the rough skin of his elbow rubbing against the rim of his ass, "so you can suck yerself off when you come."

Balio shudderingly pushed himself up, his arms almost giving out on him as Sunder fucked his arms back and forth, his entire body rocking with the force of it. He rolled over onto one shoulder, slipping through the mess of come still coating the desktop. Sunder pulled out one hand with a wet sucking sound to help Balio roll over and shoved him forward, his come-slick hand gripping Balio's hip as he tried to pull his legs up, until he was lying on his back on the desk, his legs spread wide.

Sunder's hand had pulled out until only his fingers were left inside, and he looked down at Balio's ass. It was stretched obscenely open, the lips of it raised and puffy, looking thick and flushed red. It contracted slowly, yawning open even without his arms forcing it open. He hooked his fingers on the rim of his ass, digging into the loose flesh, and pulled it into a wide oval without any resistance. Balio just shuddered silently as Sunder pulled his asshole wide open. He released his fingers and watched it slowly constrict, any sense of the tight pucker from before lost.

"You're such a fuckin' slut, bro," Sunder said, teasing his fingers around the ridge of Balio's asshole. "Rock hard and dripping from yer little bro wrecking yer ass."

Balio didn't respond, hardly even raising his tired head from the top of his desk. He was panting, chest rising up and down slowly as Sunder talked. Desperate begging sounds burst out every time Sunder rubbed a slick finger across the inside of his stretched out asshole.

"C'mon bro, I want to hear you beg for it," Sunder said, "Tell me what you want me to do, yeah?"

Balio didn't respond for a few seconds, lost in a haze as Sunder kept teasing his asshole. But when he spoke, his voice came out deep and cracked, stuttering. "B-bro, c'mon. Just do it, make me come, p-please bro— S-sunder, you know it, I-i want you to do whatever— whatever you want, c'mon just do it—" Balio trailed off, _blushing_ under his fur, but before Sunder could do anything he started talking again in disjointed sentences, voice rising as he spoke until he was almost using his usual loud commanding voice. "--I want you to fuck my ass, I want you in me, I wanna feel you fucking me up, c'mon, Sunder, fuckin' fuck my slutty cunt!"

Sunder chuckled, inwardly surprised a little at Balio. He'd always seemed such a hardass, but here he was, naked and panting on his desk yelling for his little bro to fuck him. It might have even been a little cliched or funny if it wasn't so hot, seeing Balio begging to get fucked in his broken little voice. "Shit, bro, you know I'll always be there for you," Sunder said as he nocked his fist into Balio's ass. "so I'll get you what you want, yeah." He rammed his arm forward as he spoke, Balio's ass blooming open as his arm sunk up to the bicep in a smooth thrust, shuddering once as the hard planes of his elbow sunk deep into him. Balio yelled like he was getting eviscerated, but his cock shot out thick blasts of precome across his chest and face, still rock hard.

Sunder stared at the sight, Balio spasming and twitching, grunting and groaning and trying ineffectially to fuck himself on Sunder's arm. His cock constantly drooled out a heavy splatter of precome that quickly saturated his fur and started pooling and running down across his body. He leaned forward, his arm pushing infinitesimally deeper into Balio's ass, and lapped at base of Balio's slick shaft, the entire thing coated in many layers of flowing precome. Balio groaned again, his asshole spasming uselessly around Sunder's arm. He could feel the pulse of muscle from inside as Balio's cock shot out another blast of precome, hosing down Balio's upper body with the stuff. He coughed weakly, choking as thick ribbons of precome splattered into his mouth. It ran wetly over his already matted-down fur, pooling in the dips between muscles and dripping off his body in long strings.

Sunder grinned down at Balio, rocking his hard cock against Balio's thigh. "Hold on, bro... I'm gonna rip you open." He balled his hand into a fist, deep inside Balio's guts, and pulled up hard. Balio's asshole distended into a sloppy oval as Sunder pulled, his rubbery, bruised asslips bowing out with a messy slurp. Syrupy strings of come and lube webbed between Sunder's arm and the reddened inner edge of Balio's asshole. Balio _brayed_ like a fuckin' donkey, his head thrown back; he actually lifted off the table as Sunder yanked upwards. He splayed his free hand across Balio's ass, keeping him from tipping over as he pulled higher. His muscles flexed to their fullest inside his ass, stretching his guts wide.

Balio chest heaved as he gasped, as if he were sobbing, and the only sounds he made were unintelligible desperate horse noises. Sunder could feel Balio's muscles spasm from the inside; his abdominals rippled in a downward wave and the muscles under the base of his cock twitched and spasmed. A half-second later, his cock erupted with an audible gush. Arcs of come shot over Balio's head to splatter wetly against the wall behind him. His asshole clenched tight around his arm, pulsating as Balio came; his balls pulled up tight against his cock as he shot off, Balio's ass pressing against his shoulder as he kept twisting his arm around inside him. Balio coated the wall until it was dripping in long lines, each new spurt sending out a blacksplash that splattered across his face.

Sunder pulled up, pushing against Balio to lift his ass up higher, letting his cock slap down across his stomach so the next blasts caught Balio right across the face, cutting off his degraded little horsey moans as he shot right into his own mouth. He spluttered and choked as his pelting shots hosed down his muzzle, coating his face in messy streamers of come. Thick strands of it drooled across his face and pulled out in long ribbons until they snapped and hit the floor with a splat.

Balio leaned forward, already knowing what Sunder wanted of him. His cock bobbed back and forth; thick spurts of come splattered across his lips and cheeks as he tried to line his mouth up with the flared head of his cock. His tongue flicked out, huge and wet, as he tried to catch the head of it.

He arched up enough for his cock to bump against his nose; more come shot out across his muzzle as he opened his mouth wide and angled up. His tongue flattened against his cocktip for a brief moment before he took the head in with a loud slurp, come already spilling out of his mouth to splatter wetly across his chest. His orgasm showed no signs of letting up any time soon, and the muscle contractions that came with every spurt were almost painful around Sunder's arm, embedded deep inside him. His whole body jerked as he came, as if in time with the pulsing of his thick urethra as he shot again and again into his own mouth, Balio almost choking as he tried to drink it all.

Balio curled up further, taking more and more of his cock into his mouth, the thick dark shaft slipping easily into his mouth. Sunder just stared, his cock half-hard and dripping. He could feel the little movements from Balio's body from the inside, his muscles rippling around his balled fist deep in his guts.

There was a froth growing around Balio's lips, a messy lather from the precome coating his cock and the come drooling out the edges of his mouth, and it splattered down across his chest, thick while foam spotting his hide as he kept slurping on his spurting cock. It felt like Balio's asshole was sucking Sunder's arm in deeper, clenching and spasming in time with the pulses of his come.

The thick tube along the underside of Balio's cock bulged out, pulsing slowly as he came, each flared burst lasting for a half-second. Sunder could _hear_ it shoot down Balio's throat, a wet glugging noise. Around his arm, Balio's body was taut and shuddering, and each spurt of come made his entire body shudder with a downwards ripple, tightening under his cock, his guts clenching around his bicep and elbow.

Balio kept swallowing, the heavy lather splattering across his chest more and more, gathering at his taut nipples or rolling slowly down his chest. Sunder was unexpectedly hard, his cock turgid and heavy, pressed against the front of the desk, grinding through the mess of precome Balio had left there. He was only slowly oozing out little droplets of precome, and his cock shuddered and twitched as he ground his hips forward, twisting his shoulder against Balio's obscenely distended asshole.

Sunder pushed forward, rocking Balio's body forward and sending more of his cock down his throat. He scrabbled awkwardly up onto the desk, on his knees, with one arm still deep inside Balio. He rolled Balio back, onto his shoulders. He pushed down on Balio's hips, sending another inch into Balio's mouth, his lips still twisting and licking across his shaft.

Sunder's half-hard cock ground against Balio's back as he leaned forward, lapping at the base of Balio's cock and then sliding further on, until his lips met Balio's, stretched around the girth of his cock. Balio's cock twitched and spasmed under his lips, still coming weakly as he kissed the shaft, his upper lip pressing against Balio's.

Sunder struggled to pull his arm out from Balio, his asshole still clenching hard around his arm as he drew it out; Balio made a muffled moan as the bony edge of his elbow pulled out from his flushed asshole. Sunder pushed Balio flat as he pulled out of his ass, leaving him lying on his back, his cock emerging from his mouth with a wet gush of come, more still spurting out across his chest and neck. Sunder ground his cock against Balio's thighs, his turgid length weakly dripping precome against his stomach, and even before Balio was laid out flat Sunder had sprawled on top of him, their cocks grinding against each other.

Their horns jarred together as Sunder leaned down to kiss him, licking across the come-covered side of his mouth before pushing their lips together and pressing his tongue into Balio's mouth. Balio froze for a moment, passive as Sunder kissed him, but after a second he kissed back, sliding his tongue against Sunder's. He finally released his grip on the edge of the desk and brought his hands up, arms sluicing come in shaggy lines, to grab Sunder's head and press their heads together, horns grinding together so hard the resonance echoed in their skulls.

Without even thinking about it, Sunder thrust his cock against Balio's and came, only sluggishly ejaculating a few strings of come, less even than Balio was still leaking out at the end of his orgasm. His orgasm rolled over his body, though, and he moaned into Balio's mouth, huffing loudly around the loose seal of their lips.

Sunder broke the kiss eventually, the both of them panting into each other's face, and Sunder practically collapsed on top of Balio, going limp as he gasped for breath. Balio relaxed his grip around Sunder's head, his hands travelling down his neck and across his back, settling just above his ass, and Sunder snorted out a little laugh into Balio's ear as he squeezed one of his muscular cheeks.

They stayed like that, sprawled out on the probably-ruined desk, Balio's body soaked with come and more slowly oozing across its surface and dripping off the edges, until Sunder rolled over, Balio's arms trailing loosely with him. There was a wet slurp as he broke away from Balio's sopping coat, followed by a slap across his back as he came down on top of the thick pooling come on the desk. He groaned, rubbing idly at his eyes for a moment before he looked over at Balio, who still looked dazed in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"Hey," Sunder said, and it came out a little rough. "Let's sleep. Really, I'm fuckin' tired, bro." He grinned, loosely. "You wore me out."

Balio blinked at him, then nodded slowly. "Right," he said, and made no move to sit up.

Sunder shambled to his feet, resigned to the come that dripped from his fetlocks and down the sides of his body as he stood, and reached out to tug on one of Balio's arms. "C'mon, get up," he said, and after another moment Balio rocked to his feet, unsteady enough that when Sunder pulled him up he crashed into him and almost knocked the both of them over.

They shambled back to the couch again, which looked gross and encrusted from their previous nap, but at this point Sunder probably would've been fine with sleeping on that broken mattress, even in the state it was in _after_ Garr. Hell, even the stone floor looked pretty inviting. Good for the back. But they got to the couch and toppled over onto it and Sunders train of thought just plain stopped for a while.

This time, Balio got stuck in the back, behind Sunder. His horn pressed against the back of Sunder's head for a second, before he tilted his head, and Sunder relaxed back against him, dimly surprised when Balio curled his arms loosely around his stomach. He hummed lowly, a buzzing 'mmm' as he relaxed.

He was almost asleep, not that it took long, by the time Balio said "B-bro?" in a worried whisper, low in his ear.

Sunder just grinned, half-asleep. "We can talk about it in the morning," he said, before he realized it was technically only early afternoon. "or later. Whenever. Or I can just suck you off or something, or make you suck me off... whatever. Look," he said, and opened his eyes. Balio honestly did look kind of remorseful and awful, "don't worry about it, okay? It's really not a big deal."

Balio didn't seem to think that was a very good consolation, but whatever, he'd done what he could. Sunder shrugged and turned his head back, closing his eyes again. There was really only so much he could do about Balio, since he was the most uptight, stuck-up arrogant snot ever. Evidently fucking him had helped a little, though. _He_ still felt a little dirty for thinking it was hot, but he was pretty sure _he_ could deal with that without throwing a fit. Fuckin' Balio.

* * *

Balio woke up before him, which made sense since Balio hadn't been fucked a dozen times across half the day. His awkward attempt at climbing off of Sunder without waking him woke him up, although he was content to lie there and feign sleep once it became obvious Balio wasn't going to start tossing things around the room in a rage over his no-longer-quite-so-repressed incestual issues. The couch was tacky and damp, but nevertheless it was warm from their body heat, and Sunder just rolled over and went to sleep again, on his back this time.

Sunder woke again what felt like hours later. It was dark behind his eyes, enough that he could tell all the lamps in the room were doused. And he had the ominous, skin-prickling feeling of being watched by an evil force, so much so that it was a surprise to crack open his crusted-over eyes to see Balio standing in front of the couch, staring down at him.

He started back, pressing himself against the back of the couch, and Balio jerked backwards too, Sunder only now realizing that he'd been standing over him, looking down, and jerking off. He cracked a smile as Balio blushed and stammered, and maybe it was because he wasn't entirely awake yet, but it was pretty much automatic for him to roll off the couch, landing on his knees with a thump, and press his muzzle up against the length of Balio's cock.

Balio looked like he couldn't make up his mind how to feel, when he drew back and started lapping at the tip, before taking the first few inches into his mouth and sucking lightly. Sunder rolled his eyes. "Bro," Balio said, like he was trying to be gentle, "you don't gotta like it," but Sunder drew off his dick with a pop.

"Too bad; I like sucking cock; deal with it," he said, and licked along Balio's shaft. "You liked it too, bro," he said, and slowly got to his feet. "So why don't you give me a little example of it right now, huh?" he said, lightly, and nudged at Balio's shoulder. For all his reserved hesitance, Balio just dropped to his knees and lapped at the head of his cock, just barely peeking from his sheath, a bright red blush showing across his cheeks.

"Yeah," Sunder groaned, his cock already stiffening as Balio licked and sucked. "How about if you stop being such a tightass all the time I'll fuck you sometimes, huh?" It was win/win for him, definitely. Yeah, maybe Balio's latest idiotic crisis had actually turned out okay for him, in the end. He groaned again, spreading his legs as Balio reached up to tug at his balls, his other hand stroking his own erect cock, already dribbling precome across the floor again. Sunder grasped Balio's horn and tugged his head deeper. "Yeah, bro, keep sucking," he said, thrusting his cock deeper. Yeah, things were definitely looking up.


End file.
